


Under Fire

by InspectorBoxer



Category: Women's Murder Club (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-04-04 14:28:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 62,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4141251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InspectorBoxer/pseuds/InspectorBoxer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone is targeting the members of the Women's Murder Club.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The first epically long story I ever started... and never finished. After all these years (and years), I'm cleaning this one up a little and posting it bit by bit as I work on the final chapter. For everyone who has continued to remind me I owe them an ending, it's on its way. :)

Hustling across the nearly empty parking lot of the Register, Cindy Thomas squinted into the wind and misting rain, searching for her little red car in the pockets of light from too few street lamps. The night air in San Francisco was chilly, and she tightened the belt on her short trench coat, mentally cursing herself for staying so late at the paper once again. She just couldn’t help it. When a story got its hooks in her, Cindy couldn’t let it go until she knew the ending. It’s what made her good at her job. It was also the trait that drove some of her friends crazy. One in particular.

Face damp and body shivering, Cindy still smiled at the thought, feeling it warm her despite the rain.

It was late, almost a quarter to eleven, and Cindy’s eyes ached from staring at a computer screen for the last six hours. It had been worth it, though. Giving victims a voice always was. Feeling satisfied, Cindy decided she would treat herself to a nice glass of wine and a bath as soon as she got home. She’d earned it.

Reaching her car at last, Cindy rifled through her purse for her keys. They snagged on a loose thread, and she cursed, giving them a good hard tug that ended with them flying out of her hand and clinking onto the wet pavement. Blowing a lock of damp hair away from her eyes, Cindy bent to scoop them up.

Then the world exploded around her.

A sharp crack sounded over the wind and rain. Instinct had Cindy flattening on the pavement like she’d been taught. Glass rained down on her from the driver’s side window, catching in her hair and nicking her exposed hands making them sting.

Rolling, Cindy did her best to tuck herself under her car and hopefully out of the shooter’s line of sight. The scents of wet pavement and motor oil were pungent as she struggled to slow her panicked breathing, her hand searching the right pocket of her coat for the only lifeline she had. Her cell phone.

****

Inspector Lindsay Boxer slipped her worn leather jacket on then twisted, trying to get the knot the size of a fist in her back to show her a little mercy. “Come on, Jacobi. My eyeballs will start bleeding if I look at another file tonight,” she told her partner.

Jacobi held up a hand as he talked to someone on the phone. Lindsay waited patiently to say goodnight, too tired from a day of plowing through the financial records of two current suspects to care much about moving or eavesdropping on his conversation. Her gaze skimmed over the number of empty desks in the precinct and she shook her head, wondering how she always managed to stay later than everybody else.

“There’s been a shooting.” Jacobi hung up the phone and stood, snatching his sport coat off the back of his chair.

Images of the bottle of wine and bath she’d been planning evaporated into the ether. Lindsay would swear some perp had shot someone just to ruin her evening. “You’ve got to be kidding. We’re not on call tonight.” She was aware that she was whining, just a little, but she didn’t give a damn.

“Linz, it’s your reporter friend.”

****

Gaze darting over the parking lot Lindsay did her best to assess the scene and keep her emotions out of it. The mist had made way for a steady rain, and Lindsay could feel it starting to soak through her shirt and jeans. Her steps were quick as she hurried toward the limp crime scene tape and the ambulance that sat parked too close to Cindy’s car. When she saw the driver side window had been shot out, Lindsay jerked to a stop, a thread of panic that she’d been keeping in check starting to unravel.

“Linz.” Jacobi was right behind her, his voice full of understanding and sympathy that Lindsay wasn’t ready to hear. She’d almost lost Cindy to a bullet before. The sight of her, bleeding and broken at the base of the courthouse steps, still haunted Lindsay’s nightmares. Taking a ragged breath of the damp air, Lindsay struggled for calm.

When Tom came around the back of the ambulance with a paramedic, Lindsay’s heart skipped a beat. Her ex-husband and current boss saw her, and her terror must have been plain on her face. He gave her a slight nod and a thumbs up.

Legs turning to jelly in relief, Lindsay put her hands on her knees, taking a minute to settle her nerves as relief swept through her sweet and strong. Jacobi’s hand touched her back and gave the surface a quick rub.

“She’s okay,” her partner confirmed. “Just shaken up. Some minor cuts where the glass got her.” He hung up his phone, having just gotten an update.

Lindsay nodded, too emotional to speak. Relief swiftly gave way to anger as she realized Cindy had gotten herself into trouble. Again. The damn girl had a talent for pissing off all the wrong people. Looking after her was starting to feel like a full time job, but it was one Lindsay couldn’t seem to walk away from. She was certain their friends Claire and Jill would gleefully psychoanalyze why, but Lindsay wasn’t going to give them the ammunition. They were already speculating enough about her friendship with Cindy as it was.

“That girl keeps you busy.” Jacobi unknowingly echoed her thoughts.

That made Lindsay laugh lightly and the rest of her tension bled from her body. She straightened. “Who needs a cardio work out with all the damn scares she keeps giving my heart lately?”

“Ain’t that the truth?” Jacobi gave her a nudge. “You go check on her. I’ll get the details from Tom.”

“Thanks.” Lindsay was already moving before Jacobi walked away, ducking under the police tape to head for the back of the ambulance. She rounded the corner and took a moment to stand there, unobserved, as she watched the paramedic bandaging Cindy’s hands.

Cindy looked so small as she sat on the bumper. She was smiling politely to the young man tending to her, no doubt charming him to no end if the shy glances he kept stealing her way were any indication. Lindsay took an aching breath. Poor guy didn’t stand a chance when Cindy Thomas batted those warm brown eyes and smiled at you. She knew from firsthand experience.

That strange sixth sense Cindy seemed to have when she was around manifested itself, and the reporter looked up and right into Lindsay’s eyes. Lindsay felt the tug toward her she always did, that magnetic effect Cindy had on her. She shuffled forward and put her hand on one of the open doors. “Hi.”

Cindy gave her a sheepish look. “Hey. I was really hoping they wouldn’t call you. I asked them not to.”

“They didn’t.”

Cindy’s brow crinkled adorably as she tried to puzzle out how Lindsay had known she was in trouble.

“They called Jacobi,” Lindsay added, pleased by the shy grin Cindy gave her in response.

“Ah.” Cindy nodded then thanked the paramedic when he finished. She hopped off the back bumper and joined Lindsay as they walked away from some of the chaos to talk.

Lindsay tucked her hands into her back pockets, taking a few steps to fortify herself before slipping out of the role of friend and into the role of cop. “What happened?”

Cindy sighed. “I was working late. I was headed to the car to go home.” She hesitated and Lindsay felt something in her stomach sour. “I dropped my keys. I bent to pick them up and…” She shrugged, clearly trying for nonchalance that she didn’t feel.

Lindsay went cold all over. Her eyes darted back to Cindy’s car. The driver side window was gone as was the back windshield where the bullet had exited. “You dropped your keys?”

“It’s good to be clumsy,” Cindy joked faintly.

Lindsay wanted nothing more than to hug the girl but she refrained with so many witnesses around. “Jesus, Cindy…”

“I know.”

They heard the clip clop of heels and turned to see Jill Bernhardt’s arrival. The blonde DDA was hurrying toward them, struggling to run in the rain on the wet asphalt in heels that Lindsay didn’t think would be practical for any occasion.

“Is it wrong that I will laugh if she falls on her ass?” Cindy asked.

Lindsay snorted and almost laughed at the mental image. She had to look away as Jill joined them.

“You okay?” Jill had none of the reservations Lindsay did. She threw her arms around the reporter and hugged her hard.

“Yeah.” Cindy gave Jill a quick squeeze, ignoring how soaked they both were. “Maggie is gonna need some new windows, though.”

“Who did you piss off this time?”

Cindy gave a half-hearted shrug. “I… have no idea.”

Lindsay and Jill tilted their heads and looked at her expectantly, not buying what she was selling.

“What?” Cindy gave them her best wide-eyed innocent look.

“Worst. Liar. Ever,” Jill reminded her.

Cindy sighed. “Okay, okay. I wrote a story about the Alberto Ramos trial that went to press yesterday.”

“What did you write?” Lindsay asked worriedly. Ramos was the leader of a small but deadly drug smuggling ring. The thought of Cindy having anything to do with him made her head hurt.

“You didn’t read my article?”

“A little busy,” Lindsay said. “Solving homicides and such.”

Properly chastised, Cindy shrugged again. “I just wrote about the trial.”

“So did a bunch of other reporters. They aren’t getting shot at.” Jill crossed her arms, her pale blonde hair stark against the night.

“I might have… maybe... namedafewofhisassociates… in the article…” Cindy gave them both a sweet smile.

Lindsay closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose. “Are you suicidal?”

“I prefer to call it thorough.”

Jill shook her head, disbelief at Cindy’s attitude clear in every line of her body.

“All right. Come on.” Lindsay took Cindy’s arm.

“Where are we going?” Cindy dug in her heels, refusing to budge.

“You’re now under police protection until we can figure this out.”

Jill watched the pair with open interest, a tiny, knowing smile on her lips that made Lindsay’s hackles rise. She knew what the attorney was thinking and she wasn’t going to dignify the train of thought with anything more than a scowl.

“The city isn’t going to pay for me to be protected,” Cindy scoffed.

“Apparently I am.”

Cindy hesitated, blinking at Lindsay for a long, uncertain moment.

“What?” The look made Lindsay defensive.

“I’m… coming home with you?”

“She’s… going home with you?” Jill repeated, her smile turning more salacious.

Lindsay ignored the DDA. “Or the other way around. I think it’s better if you stay with me. The shooter knows your car. He probably knows where you live.”

Cindy looked to Jill for help only to frown in confusion at the dirty grin the blonde was giving them both.

The DDA held up her hands. “I’d go with the girl with the big gun and the dog.”

“Fine,” Cindy groused. “Let me go get my things.”

Lindsay and Jill went shoulder to shoulder as they watched Cindy walk away in a huff.

“She has the cutest little walk. Did you ever notice that?” Jill asked conversationally. She turned her head to find Lindsay looking at her like she was crazy. She smiled. “Yeah. You noticed.”

Lindsay pretended to ignore her. “I swear that girl gets herself in more trouble…”

“Yeah, but you get to come to her rescue.” Jill playfully nudged the taller woman with her elbow. “It’s no wonder she has a crush on you.”

“Not this again,” Lindsay almost whined. “She does not have a crush on me.”

Jill shook her head. “For a detective, you sure are lousy at catching some obvious clues.”

“For a lawyer, you sure are lousy at presenting your case.”

Jill stuck her tongue out at her and they both chuckled.

Lindsay waved when she saw Cindy had her things. Privately, she did have to admit Cindy had a cute little walk. She cleared her throat, stuffing the thought away to consider later. “All right. We’re out of here. Let’s meet at Papa Joe’s for lunch tomorrow.”

“Deal,” Jill agreed. “And Linz?” she said as her friend started walking away.

Lindsay turned her whole body, walking backwards toward Cindy. “Yeah?”

“Claire sees it, too.”

Lindsay rolled her eyes.

“The fact that we both see it and you don’t doesn’t tell you something?”

“It tells me you and Claire need to have your eyes checked.” Lindsay winked before she turned back around, jogging the rest of the way to Cindy’s side.

Jill stuffed her hands into her coat pockets and shook her head. “The most clueless detective in San Francisco.”

****

Lindsay shut the door to her apartment once Cindy was safely inside. It was now way past two in the morning, and the late hour, coupled with the rain and stress, was making Lindsay’s whole body ache. They stood there for a moment, unsure what to say as they both dripped on the entryway rug.

The clatter of claws on the wood floor reached them, and Martha came bounding around the corner. The dog barked when she spotted Cindy, heading straight for the reporter with her tail wagging furiously.

“Hi, girl,” Cindy gushed as she knelt to ruffle the dog’s fur. “You’re a good dog, aren’t you? Such a pretty girl…” Martha licked Cindy’s chin enthusiastically.

“Suddenly I’m feeling like three is a crowd.” Lindsay moved past them and headed for the living room, hearing Cindy and the dog follow. “You can take the spare room.”

Cindy paused when she noticed blankets and pillows on the couch. She started to inquire about them when Lindsay completely derailed her train of thought.

“Listen.” Lindsay un-holstered her gun and put it in the palm of Cindy’s hand, ignoring how the reporter blanched and went deathly still. “I have to take Martha out really quick. If anyone…”

“I hate guns.” Cindy refused to grip the weapon.

“You can hate all you want as long as you use it if someone is coming at you.” Lindsay wrapped Cindy’s fingers around the butt, her touch warm and lingering. The feel of those long fingers made it hard for Cindy to understand the lesson she was being taught. “That’s the safety. Click it off then fire.”

“Why don’t you just hurry back?”

Lindsay smiled and Cindy’s brain went completely sideways. How did any suspect resist that grin? “We will. Just keep that with you. And don’t answer the door.”

“What about you?”

“I’m still armed.”

Cindy’s eyes dipped to Lindsay’s boots. “Right. The ankle holster.”

Lindsay chucked her playfully on the chin. A few moments later she and Martha were gone.

Cindy took a breath to settle her nerves. The events of the last few hours felt shrouded in a blanket of disassociation. It was hard to believe someone had tried to kill her. Even harder to believe fumbling for her keys had saved her life.

She hung her purse on the doorknob of Lindsay’s coat closet before starting for the bathroom, the gun still in her bandaged palm no matter how much she wished otherwise. As she passed Lindsay’s bedroom she glanced curiously inside, her reporter’s instincts kicking in with no conscious thought.

The room smelled like fresh paint. Gone was the blue that had decorated the walls. Now an earthy brown was in its place. Cindy stepped inside and flicked on the light.

Not a single piece of furniture was the same. Lindsay still had a king-sized bed but it was in another position, facing the closet instead of the door like it once did. Cindy frowned in quiet understanding as the blankets and pillows on the couch suddenly made sense.

It had been three months since the Kiss-Me-Not Killer had left a victim in Lindsay’s bed. Obviously her friend had done everything short of moving to erase any sign that he’d been in her inner sanctum. Relocating would have been the easy choice for anyone else, but Cindy understood why Lindsay stayed. Kiss-Me-Not had tried to take everything from Lindsay and nearly had. Lindsay would spend the rest of her nights on her couch if she had to, but she would never let that psychopath have the victory of driving her from her home.

Anger came and Cindy let it. Anger was better than fear and more manageable. What that bastard Harris had put Lindsay through… She glanced down at the gun in her palm. It was an unsettling thought to know she would have pulled the trigger on Billy Harris – even if he had been unarmed. If she’d had the chance she would have stopped him cold for hurting Lindsay as much as he had, from taking so much from her.

Like Lindsay’s dad.

Cindy saw the picture of father and daughter in happier times on the dresser. She had never really met Marty Boxer. She wished now she had. He’d saved Lindsay’s life and on that very night he’d lost his own.

Only recently had the strut in Lindsay’s stride returned. Cindy had missed that sexy swagger even though she’d known the heartbreaking reason for its absence. She sighed. At least Harris was dead. Hopefully that gave Lindsay some of the peace she deserved.

A sound made her turn and she discovered Lindsay standing at the door. She refused to feel guilty for caring about the other woman, but she winced anyway. As a distraction, Cindy held up the gun. “I didn’t let go.”

Lindsay shook her head as she came into the room, took the 9mm back and slid it into its holster. “You’re snooping.”

“It’s not like I was going through your underwear drawer,” Cindy protested, happy to hand the gun over. “I just smelled the paint and came in to take a look.” She made a show of glancing around. “Nice.”

Lindsay rolled her eyes and took her by the elbow. “Come on.”

“I didn’t mean to intrude,” Cindy said deciding honesty was the best policy. “I really did smell the paint and got curious.”

“You? Curious? Imagine that.” Lindsay snapped off the light as they walked out into the hall.

“You haven’t slept in there since…”

The taller woman hesitated. “I tried. I kept seeing her face. It’s like her ghost is in that room.”

“Linz…”

“Don’t… okay? I’m fine.” Lindsay gave her a tight smile.

“I wasn’t going to patronize you. I was going to say if you really think her ghost is in that room that I know this lady who does this thing with crystals…”

Laughing, Lindsay rubbed a hand over her tired eyes. “You are so…”

“Cute? Adorable?” Cindy offered playfully, pleased that she could make Lindsay laugh. It was a sound she was privately fond of, almost as much as she was fond of Lindsay’s slow smiles.

“Weird was what I was going for.” Lindsay shook her head. “Go get ready for bed. There is a spare toothbrush in the right drawer.”

“What did Jacobi say?” Cindy asked before complying.

“What makes you think I talked to Jacobi?”

“Hello. Reporter. I’m smart like that.” Cindy gave her a smug smile that she hoped was more adorable than galling.

Looking both annoyed and kind of pleased that Cindy could read her so easily, Lindsay shook her head again before coming clean. “He said they found the bullet casing at the scene. They’re looking into Ramos as a possible suspect. We have eyes and ears in the jail. If he hired a hit we’ll find out about it.”

Cindy started to speak but Lindsay held up her hand. “Look… I know you’ve got lots of questions… you usually do.” She ignored the reporter as Cindy crossed her arms, her features taking on a stubborn cast. “You’re running on adrenaline right now but it’s going to hit you that you almost… You need your rest. Take a shower and unwind. We can talk when you’re done.”

Still dripping and beginning to shiver slightly, Cindy decided a hot shower might be a good idea. “Thanks. For everything, you know?”

Lindsay managed a weak smile. “You’re welcome.”

****

A few moments later, the bathroom door closed and Lindsay turned away. What she hadn’t told Cindy was that she’d called in a few favors while she was out walking Martha. Two plainclothes officers would soon be sitting in a Dodge Intrepid three houses up, watching over them for the night.

Worrying a fingernail with her teeth, Lindsay returned to the living room and sank down on the couch. Martha hopped up beside her, circling three times before settling against Lindsay’s leg with a contented sigh. When Lindsay heard the shower come on, she finally broke down.

Her elbows rested on her knees as she leaned forward and took a shuddering breath. The fates had to have something in mind for Cindy Thomas and for that she was eternally grateful. If Cindy hadn’t dropped her damn keys…

“Thank you, God,” she whispered.

This was so damn close to losing her father… to what had happened to Cindy a few months ago. The hits just kept coming and Lindsay was starting to feel like she’d gone twelve rounds with a prizefighter.

Her cell phone rang and she fished it out of her back pocket, wincing at how wet it was. The display read the name of the caller in clear block letters.

PETE

She brought the phone to her lips and let it ring. “I’m sorry,” she told her absent lover.

The end had been coming since they had met. Their whirlwind two-week romance had lost some of its shine with distance. Absence wasn’t making the heart grow fonder. It did seem, however, to make it grow wiser.

Lindsay set the phone down and got up to find Cindy something to sleep in. She couldn’t afford long distance distractions right now.

Not with Cindy’s life at stake.


	2. Chapter 2

Papa Joe’s was a welcome slice of normal. The air was scented with frying hamburgers and onion rings, and Lindsay’s stomach growled in appreciation. She’d skipped breakfast, too preoccupied with worrying about Cindy to eat, but the look Claire was giving her was strong enough to ruin her resurrected appetite.

“Not one of y’all decided to call me?”

Jill, Cindy, and Lindsay exchanged guilty looks, the late morning sun peeking around the cracks in the closed blinds to warm their hands where it pooled on the table and refracted in their glasses of untouched ice water.

“Stop looking at each other like that and answer the damn question.” Claire crossed her arms and focused her full attention on Jill who immediately squirmed.

“Don’t give me that mad mom look.” Jill pressed her back against the window, bending a few metal blinds. “It was late. There was nothing you could do. It’s not like Cindy was dead.”

“Nice,” Lindsay growled, throwing her napkin at the attorney.

“I could have been there for a friend.” Claire turned her head and looked squarely at Lindsay. “And you.”

Eyebrows elevating in alarm, Lindsay straightened. “What did I do?” The question came out in a near squeak. Lindsay looked away, searching desperately for their waitress.

“You could have called me this morning and filled me in.”

“I told her not to.” The smooth lie surprised all of them, none of them more the Cindy herself. “We didn’t want to worry you until we had to.”

Claire eyed her skeptically and, for once, Cindy managed not to fold. “Should we even be sitting here in a window seat?” Claire cast a half worried /half devilish glance in Jill’s direction.

Jill’s glanced at the blinds beside her, clearly realizing that was why Lindsay had lowered them when they arrived. “Aw, man…”

“I’m not going to stop living my life.” Cindy fiddled with her fork. “I’ll take a little extra care, but I’m not going to curl up in a ball and hide.”

“Maybe you should,” Claire muttered before her gaze cut to Lindsay. “Maybe you should make her.”

“Make me?”

“Make her?”

Lindsay and Cindy exchanged glances as their questions overlapped.

Cindy took a breath before reaching across the table to take Claire’s hands in her own. “I’ll be fine.”

“I’m being bitchy because I care.”

“I know. I’d be yelling, too, if I were you.” Cindy smiled as she squeezed Claire’s hands once more before releasing them.

Lindsay watched them, a little impressed with the way Cindy had defused the situation. The sunlight was catching in the younger woman’s red hair, and Lindsay had to give herself a mental shake to look away when the waitress finally arrived with their salads and burgers.

“So you think it’s Ramos?” Claire speared a forkful of salad, letting the others off the hook for now.

“We’re looking at him hard. If it is, he picked the wrong reporter to target.” Lindsay dabbed a fry in a pool of ketchup before snapping off the end in her teeth. She nearly choked on it in surprise, when Cindy’s knee playfully bumped her own under the table. She gave the reporter a mildly reproachful look Cindy studiously ignored.

“I’m looking into his financials, his associates… anything that turned up in the trial that might lead to who he could have hired to make the hit,” Jill added.

“And I’m taking the rest of the day off to stay glued to your side while these two try to find the bastard that took a shot at you,” Claire informed them.

Cindy looked up from her plate in surprise. “Huh?”

Lindsay and Jill both smiled, glad to have Claire giving the redhead grief for a change.

“No. Claire, I appreciate it, but I’m working.”

“At your desk at the Register,” Lindsay reminded her sternly, amused when Cindy’s nose crinkled in silent defiance at the suggestion. “I mean it, Thomas.” She felt the brush of Cindy’s knees against her own again, but this time it lingered. Lindsay turned away and focused on her plate, trying to pretend she couldn’t feel the distracting warmth of the younger woman through her jeans.

“I’ve always wondered what it was like to be a reporter.” Claire poured dressing on her salad.

Lindsay’s cell phone rang just as she took a big bite of her burger. Ketchup started to drip down her chin and she swore with her mouth full, trying to figure out what to do with her hands. Cindy solved the problem for her by reaching into Lindsay’s jacket pocket and extracting her phone.

“Boxer,” the reporter answered in a raspy, horrible imitation of Lindsay’s voice.

Claire and Jill couldn’t help but laugh as Lindsay dropped her food and made a swipe for the phone.

“Hey, Warren.” Cindy jerked away from the taller woman. “I’m doing fine, thanks. What?” Wiggling out of the booth, Cindy managed to dodge Lindsay’s long arms. “Yeah. We can do that. Give us a few minutes and we’ll be there.” She hung up and handed the phone back to Lindsay with a satisfied smirk.

“What the hell?” Lindsay demanded after she’d swallowed, making Jill and Claire giggle harder.

“Jacobi has something he wants to show us.”

“You mean me.”

“I mean us.”

“Fine. Hurry up and eat.” Lindsay watched as Cindy slid back into the booth, secretly charmed by her antics. It was Cindy’s life that was at risk and yet she was the one keeping them all from falling into a funk worrying about it.

“Does this invitation extend to all of us?” Claire asked before taking a sip of her iced tea.

“I don’t care if it does or not,” Jill said. “We’re going.”

****

Jacobi opened the door, took one look at the four of them, and rolled his eyes. “What are you doing?”

Lindsay looked back at the other three, realizing that she really, truly should have told them no. Before she could urge them to leave, however, Jacobi grabbed her hand and hauled her in the room before ushering the others in after her.

“Do you want Tom to see all of you?” Jacobi scolded. “You could at least try to be sneaky. Get in here!”

The four of them hustled inside before leaning back against the wall as Jacobi sat down at the desk. There were four monitors in front of him and a playback machine. He cued up a video.

“What are we looking at?” Lindsay asked as her amusement with her partner faded and she focused on the job.

“See for yourself.” Jacobi hit play and they all watched as an image of Cindy crossing the parking lot at the Register appeared on screen.

“Oh, this is gonna be weird.” Cindy unconsciously scooted closer to Lindsay.

Lindsay took a breath, not sure she wanted to see this. She reached out, putting her hand on Cindy’s shoulder in wordless comfort. She ignored the look that passed between Claire and Jill at the contact.

They all watched as Cindy stopped at the car and began to rifle in her purse for her keys.

“How many times do I have to tell you to carry your keys in your hand?” Lindsay asked the reporter. “If someone jumps you, you can use them as a weapon.”

On screen, Cindy dropped her keys and bent to retrieve them. All four women jerked when the windshield shattered in Cindy’s car.

“If she’d have listened to you she’d have been dead.” Jill’s voice was faint.

Jacobi stopped the playback just at the Cindy onscreen rolled under her car.

“So we got the shooting on tape,” Lindsay said after a moment of tense silence. She forced herself to take a breath even though it felt like there was a tight band around the center of her chest. “You could have just said that over the phone.”

“Watch it again.” Jacobi rewound the tape.

“Do we have to?” Jill didn’t look enthusiastic about the idea.

Jacobi hit play again. Cindy stepped away from the others and came closer. She watched as the image of herself bent to pick up the keys. Then the shot… The shattering glass...

“Play it again,” Cindy said.

Lindsay stepped closer, catching a whiff of her own shampoo as she brushed against the reporter. “What?” she demanded, sensing Cindy and her partner were on to something she wasn’t.

The image rewound. Played again.

“Pause it.” Cindy squinted as her on-screen self scooped to retrieve her keys. She reached past Warren and reset the time counter on the playback deck.

Jacobi leaned back, granting her easier access as he smiled with something close to pride.

Cindy grabbed the shuttle knob and let it turn slowly as it counted off the frames per second on the video. She stopped it when she heard the first distorted sounds of gunfire. “Two seconds,” she murmured as she looked at the counter.

Lindsay looked from the disturbing image of Cindy on the ground up to the more welcome sight of the redhead standing next to her. “What?”

“Two seconds?” Claire prompted.

Cindy turned around and looked at them. “The bullet didn’t miss me because I dropped my keys.”

Lindsay’s features cleared as she moved past Cindy and rewound the scene one more time. She hit play and watched the counter.

On screen, Cindy started to bend over.

One.

Two.

Bang.

Lindsay stopped the tape. “Son of a bitch.”

“What?” Jill almost shouted. “It’s two seconds. What’s the big damn deal?”

Lindsay looked at Cindy and smiled. “He didn’t miss.”

“He didn’t miss.” Cindy looked at Jill and Claire. “If he had fired the shot when I dropped my keys the glass would have shattered as soon as I bent over. Instead, as I leaned down, two seconds pass, because I’m especially clumsy, and then he takes the shot.”

“He wasn’t aiming at you,” Claire realized. “He waited to take the shot when he wouldn’t hit you.”

“Not that I’m not glad to hear that,” Jill said. “But why would he do that?”

“To scare me.” Cindy seemed to think that was obvious.

“So he wasn’t trying to kill you.” Jill wanted to be sure she was clear on that point.

“He wasn’t trying to kill her.” Lindsay felt mild relief course through her and she leaned back against the wall.

“So I don’t need police protection,” Cindy said cheerily.

“Not so fast,” her three female friends replied.

****


	3. Chapter 3

Words wouldn’t come. Fingers resting uselessly on her keyboard, Cindy wondered if her usually chatty muse had run off into the night never to return when that bullet had shattered the window above her head. If so, her muse was a cowardly bitch.

Or maybe her reticence to write had more to do with the hovering mother figure sitting at the desk opposite hers. 

Cindy glanced up from her computer screen, feeling her deadline tick ever closer as she eyed Claire reading a paperback book a few feet away. A part of her was grateful for the other woman’s steady presence, but the rest of her had a job to do and Claire was a distraction she didn’t need.

Sensing eyes on her, Claire lifted her head and caught Cindy’s eye.

“This is stupid,” Cindy told her.

Claire hefted the book higher and went back to her business.

“Claire,” Cindy whined. “What are you going to do if he comes after me again?”

“I’ll cut him to ribbons with a bone saw.” The ME kept her face buried in J.D. Robb’s latest thriller.

“You don’t have your bone saw, and I doubt he’d wait for you to find an outlet to plug it in if you did.”

Dropping the book in her lap, Claire met Cindy’s gaze squarely. “I’m not leaving you alone with some guy out there taking shots at you.”

“He was just trying to scare me.” 

“Well he sure as hell scared the rest of us.” 

The reporter got up from her chair and came around to sit on the edge of Claire’s desk. “What if he takes another shot when you’re with me?”

Claire started to respond.

“And what if he hits you instead?”

The older woman lapsed into silence.

“Claire, you have a family. I would never forgive myself if I took Nate and Derek’s mom away from them.”

“Wouldn’t be you doing the taking.” Claire’s voice was subdued.

“I’ve been thinking, about what you said at Papa Joe’s. Maybe I should go away for a while. I could have been taking a big chance having lunch with all of you. He could have…”

“Cindy.” Claire caught one of the redhead’s hands and held it. “I can promise you that we are not going to stop being friends with you because of this. We’re a club.” She winked. “We stick together.”

“But what if he…”

“Would you stay away if it were me or Jill? Lindsay?”

Cindy took a breath and looked at their joined hands. “You know I wouldn’t.” 

“Then don’t ask it of us. We love you and we are not leaving you to fight alone.”

“Lindsay sure as hell isn’t. I feel like I’ve lost my independence and gained a guard dog.” Lindsay had hovered protectively all night. Cindy had protested, but the truth was that she had soaked up every second of Lindsay’s attention. She knew her hero worship had long ago slid into more dangerous territory, but who in the hell could blame her when her hero looked like Lindsay Boxer? 

“Is she insisting that you stay at her place?”

“Yeah.” Cindy returned to her chair, slumping in it wearily. “She’s picking me up in a few hours and driving me to my place to pack a bag.”

“You know… this could be a blessing in disguise,” Claire said innocently. “You, Lindsay, all alone in that apartment…”

Cindy’s head came up and she stared at Claire with wide eyes. “What… why… I… uh…” She abruptly shrugged with feigned nonchalance. “I don’t know what you mean.”

Claire lifted one dubious eyebrow.

“I mean… there’s nothing… we’re not…”

“Maybe you could get Lindsay to sleep in her bed again.”

“Claire!” Cindy’s face turned nearly as red as her hair. “We aren’t…”

“Yet,” the ME drawled, pretending to read her book again.

“Not ever. Won’t happen.”

It was Claire’s turn to stand. She came over to Cindy’s desk and leaned against it, looking down at the reporter with a tender expression. “Are you telling me you’ve never thought about it?”

“We are not talking about this,” Cindy said. “Especially not here.” She glanced around, hoping no one was listening.

Claire leaned forward and lowered her voice. “You know you have allies, don’t you?”

Cindy blinked in surprise and tried to tamp down the flicker of hope the question wanted to ignite. “She… she’ll never see me as anything other than her ‘reporter friend.’”

“She sees you, Cindy. She sees all of you. She’s just afraid to get close. Lindsay doesn’t have much luck in the relationship department. She’s probably got some misplaced noble idea that she’s protecting you from her.”

“Didn’t stop her with Pete.”

Claire pursed her lips at the mention of Lindsay’s boyfriend. “She only had to worry about him for two weeks.” 

“She left me in the hospital to go…” Cindy took a breath and tried not to let the familiar hurt well up inside her.

“Oh, honey.” Claire crouched next to her. “Lindsay and I made up excuses to get out of there so you and Jill could talk.”

“You did?” Cindy’s perceptions of that night shifted and tilted into something new. She wanted to believe what Claire was telling her, but the thought of a woman as beautiful as Lindsay seeing her as anything more than a friend was hard to process. 

“We got to the lobby and Lindsay turned and hugged me so hard I thought she was gonna break one of my ribs.” Claire smiled.

Tears burned Cindy’s eyes but she refused to let them fall. “I just thought you guys couldn’t get out of there fast enough.”

Claire clucked her tongue. “For Lindsay that was a little true. She didn’t want you to see her cry.”

“She cried?” Cindy wondered if it made her a bad human being that she was pleased by that thought.

“Yes she did. Stop telling yourself it’ll never happen. Start trying to figure out a way to make it happen. You’re good for her Cindy. I couldn’t ask for someone better for Lindsay.”

“Thomas? Cindy Thomas?”

They both looked up as a courier entered the bullpen of reporters.

“Over here.” Cindy warily regarded the legal-sized envelope he had for her. At least it was too small for the delivery of a severed head. A finger or ear could fit in there, though. Shaking her head at her gruesome imagination, Cindy signed for the envelope and gave the courier a weak smile before he walked away.

“What is it?” Claire asked, eyeing the envelope suspiciously.

Cindy picked a letter opener up off the desk and slit the envelope open. A simple note fluttered to the floor and Claire leaned over to retrieve it, reading part of what it said even upside down.

“Call Lindsay.” Claire’s voice was tight.

Cindy took the paper out of her hands and flipped it over. She read the first line and went cold all over.

_Scared yet, little girl?_

****

He made Lindsay’s skin crawl.

The detective watched Alberto Ramos, waiting for the guard to open the door so she could step inside the cell and go face-to-face with him. He was chained to the floor, sitting patiently behind a rickety table, his female lawyer sitting next to him. The lawyer’s expensive pale blue suit clashed with the orange of his prison jumper.

The door swung open with a groan and Lindsay stepped inside, waiting until the door clanged shut behind her before walking over to the table and sitting down. Ramos gave her the once over, licking his lips and letting his lewd thoughts show in his eyes. Lindsay merely smiled as she jerked back the chair and sat down.

“You want to tell me what this is about?” his attorney asked.

“Want to tell me who you are?” Lindsay countered. She knew perfectly well who Leslie Manning was. The blonde was one of the top defense lawyers in San Francisco. She’d certainly turned enough murderers and drug lords back out on the streets to put her on Lindsay’s radar, not to mention how often Jill talked about her. They were scheduled to cross paths during the upcoming Dow trial, and Lindsay would have happily waited for the occasion rather than dealing with the woman here. Personally, Lindsay thought Manning should be behind bars. A lot of people had died since she had gotten some of her “clients” released.

“Leslie Manning,” the lawyer sniped. “As you well know, Inspector. I’m representing Mr. Ramos.”

“Hope he’s paying you well to sit that close to him.” Lindsay turned her dark eyes on Ramos and made a show of sniffing the air. “You avoiding the showers, Al? You afraid to bend over in there?” 

His smile turned cruel. “Why don’t you bend over in here?”

“Mr. Ramos,” Manning warned. “What do you want, Inspector?”

“Tell me about Cindy Thomas.” Lindsay wished she had her gun, wished she could reach across the table and put the muzzle to Ramos’ forehead. She watched him with cold eyes as he blinked at the name.

“Thomas?” His voice was as rough as his appearance. He was swarthy with tattoos covering his neck and hands. He had two day’s growth on his cheeks, which Lindsay knew had to be driving a man with his refined tastes crazy. She’d studied up on him; knew that he had expensive appetites. Men like him usually did, and they didn’t care who got hurt in their quest to sate them.

“Cindy Thomas. She’s a reporter with the Register.” Lindsay’s gaze narrowed as she watched for signs that would give him away, completely ignoring Manning for now, much to the attorney’s displeasure.

“Is she the little bitch who listed the names of my…” He started to come out of his seat but Manning put a restraining hand on his shoulder.

“Why are you asking?” the attorney wanted to know.

“Someone made an attempt on her life last night.” Lindsay only barely managed to control the shiver that slithered through her at the memory. She had hovered in the doorway to her spare room for hours, watching protectively over Cindy while she slept. Thankfully Cindy had been too tired to notice.

“It obviously wasn’t my client.” Manning smiled and Lindsay wanted to wipe the smug look off the older woman’s face.

“He may not have pulled the trigger, but that doesn’t mean he didn’t hire someone to do it.” Lindsay kept her eyes on him, watching his reactions. She wasn’t seeing what she wanted to see. He was either very good at lying or she was wasting time on the wrong man. The last thought left her chilled to the bone. 

Lindsay just wanted Cindy to be safe. If that meant taking on Ramos’ whole drug cartel she’d do it. 

“Look,” Ramos drawled. “If I wanted her dead, she’d be dead. I didn’t put no hit out on some reporter. I take her out… that validates the shit she printed in the article. Now why would I do that to my… associates?”

The sudden, overwhelming urge to get out of there had Lindsay shifting in her seat. There was still something here. Something with Ramos that was connected to all this, but he wasn’t the mastermind. He knew nothing about it. She could see it in his eyes. That meant the person who was messing with Cindy was still out there and she didn’t have a single lead on them. 

“You know,” Ramos leaned in as far as the chains would let him, “my lawyer here, she’s working on getting me conjugal visits. Why don’t you…” The rest of his words were cut off as his cheek was abruptly slammed into the table.

Manning stood, shaking with righteous indignation. “Inspector!”

“Sorry,” Lindsay said sheepishly. “My foot must have tangled in his chain.” She heard the guard at the door snicker.

“You better hope your reporter friend…” His face met the table again as Lindsay literally jerked his chain once more. 

She stood and leaned over him. “You better hope nothing happens to my reporter friend, or I will make your life hell in here.” With one last parting glare at Manning she left.

Lindsay waited until she was back out in the fresh air before checking her cell phone. She listened patiently to the message from Tom telling her she needed to let the detectives in charge handle Cindy’s case. There was a message from Jacobi letting her know that he was stalling Tom as best as he could and that he had their current case covered. The last was a message from Claire.

“Son of a…” Lindsay didn’t even listen to all of it before she broke into a run for her car.

****

_Scared yet, little girl?_

As a matter of fact, she was, thank you very much.

Cindy wasn’t going to let the others know that, however. The full note was burned into her brain. She’d memorized it, knowing that the police would take it and search to make sure she didn’t keep a copy.

Bastard.

He’d promised that he wasn’t done with her. That next time he wouldn’t miss. That she would know endless pain by the time he was done. Suddenly Cindy could have used the cold grip of Lindsay’s semi-automatic as comfort.

A warm hand took hers instead and she glanced up from her seat on the corner of her desk. She hadn’t even processed Jill’s arrival. “Hey.” 

“Hey.” Still holding Cindy’s hand, Jill sat next to her on the desk. Neither of them said a word. They weren’t necessary.

The elevator pinged and the doors opened. Lindsay all but flew through them, startling some of the other reporters. Jill and Cindy watched her, both faintly bemused as Lindsay glared at the mail boy until he hurried out of her way.

“You okay?” Lindsay asked when she got to her desk.

Cindy almost blushed as she watched some of her co-workers give her a knowing grin before looking away. She rubbed the back of her neck with her free hand, her other still held tightly in Jill’s. “I’m fine,” she promised, hoping like hell she sounded convincing.

“Lindsay.”

The inspector turned her gaze away from Cindy reluctantly. Claire, her hands sheathed in latex gloves, held up the note. Lindsay touched Cindy’s shoulder before walking over to the desk. Claire set the note down and Lindsay leaned over to read it.

_Scared yet, little girl?_

Lindsay took a breath at the first line but kept reading.

_You should be. I’m always there. Always watching you. You won’t see me coming. None of you will. By the time I’m finished with you you’ll know endless pain._

_And one more thing, little girl…_

_Next time I won’t miss._

Lindsay clamped her teeth together in reaction to her body’s nauseous response to the note. She heard Claire remove one glove, felt the sudden heat of her friend’s hand on her back. She turned her head and met Claire’s worried gaze. She gave her a tight smile, knowing that she wasn’t reassuring her in the least. With a breath she straightened and turned, facing Cindy once more.

The inspector’s gaze was immediately drawn to Cindy and Jill’s linked hands. She frowned in unconscious reaction, something ugly stirring in her chest at the sight. She set the feeling aside, knowing right now was not a good time to study it. “Is this the only copy of the note?”

“Her editor,” was all Claire had to say.

Lindsay blew out an irritated breath and marched toward the editor’s office.

“That man is in for a world of hurt,” Jill commented casually.

Cindy smiled in spite of everything, guiltily enjoying the sway of Lindsay’s hips as she marched down the row of reporters and into her editor’s office uninvited. 

“Ladies.”

The three of them turned to find Jacobi approaching.

“Hi, Warren,” Cindy greeted him.

“I hear we have a note.” He snapped on a pair of latex gloves and accepted the paper as Claire handed it to him. He skimmed the contents then shook his head. “Sorry, kid.”

Cindy shrugged.

A yell had them all looking towards the editor’s office. Lindsay was arguing animatedly with Cindy’s boss beyond the glass. 

“What’s that about?” Jacobi asked.

“He made a copy of the note. He wants to run a story about someone trying to kill me.”

Jill gave her a horrified look. “Are you serious?”

Cindy shrugged again. “It would sell papers.” She glanced to her left, watching as Claire started giving her statement to Jacobi. 

Jill sighed. “Listen. I’ve been looking through the files. Ramos has a lot people out there he could have put on you.”

“That’s comforting,” Cindy drawled. “Thanks.”

The blonde shook her head. “Actually, in a way, it is. Cindy, these are professional killers we’re talking about here. If they wanted you dead, you’d be dead.”

“Ramos is toying with me.”

“Ramos doesn’t play games,” Lindsay added to the conversation as she arrived, a folded piece of paper in her right hand. “I could see him sending someone to scare you, but this…” She held up the crumpled paper that had obviously been the editor’s ill-advised copy. “This has all the markings of something way more personal.”

“You’re both making me feel so much better, thank you.”

Lindsay crouched down on the floor and put her hands on Cindy’s knees. “I’m not going to let anything happen to you.”

“Don’t make promises you can’t keep, Lindsay,” Cindy replied in a hushed voice. “You can’t be around me 24/7 and hunt this guy down, too.” Cindy hesitantly covered Lindsay’s long hands with her shorter ones. “And if something happens to me…”

“It won’t.”

“If something happens to me,” Cindy persisted.

“Nothing is going to happen to you,” Lindsay’s voice elevated to a volume that has several curious glances tossed their way. “I’ll die before I let him near you.”

“Please don’t.”

Lindsay’s breath caught as Cindy’s brown eyes held her own intently. There was a wealth of emotion in those two words… in the reporter’s gaze. The air charged between them, making Lindsay acutely aware of the heat of Cindy’s hands.

“Let’s stop being so melodramatic. No one is dying here, okay?” Jill hovered, frowning at both of them.

Claire chose that moment to return. She pursed her lips as she noted the rather intimate moment between her reporter and detective friends, but she said nothing on the matter. “So now what?”

“I don’t think it’s Ramos,” Lindsay admitted.

“Doesn’t seem likely,” Jacobi added as he walked over as well. “We should still talk to him, though.” He watched as Lindsay winced. “Tell me you did not go talk to the man without me.”

“You talked to Ramos without a lawyer from the DA’s office present? Lindsay!” Jill got to her feet.

“I just wanted to see the man face-to-face,” Lindsay replied defensively. She was being reckless in her efforts to save Cindy and she knew it, but she wasn’t going to apologize for doing whatever it took to save her friend’s life.

“If it’s not Ramos, then who is it?” Lindsay was grateful that Claire’s question pulled everyone’s attention away from her. She knew Claire had done it deliberately and made a mental note to buy her a coffee for it later.

“Is there anyone who would want to hurt you?” Jill asked, her tone skeptical. 

“It has to be someone I did a story on.” Cindy started to slip off the desk and Lindsay stood, stepping back to give her room. Without thinking, Cindy laid a brief but comforting touch on Lindsay’s stomach before turning around and opening her file drawer. She hefted three large file folders bursting with clippings and plopped them onto her desk. 

Lindsay’s mouth twisted. “Looks like I’m going to catch up on your writing after all.”


	4. Chapter 4

Claire cracked open another beer and handed it wordlessly to Jill. The DDA took it without even looking. Jill’s keen blue eyes were skimming another one of Cindy’s stories, taking in the details line by line. She took a swig from the bottle then looked down, realizing it was there for the first time. She glanced up and caught Claire smiling at her knowingly. 

“Sorry. I get in my own little world on a case.”

“I’ve known you for years. You think I haven’t figured that out already?” Claire swatted her playfully on the shoulder.

Jill grinned back before glancing across the coffee table at a sleeping Cindy. The reporter was curled up in one of Claire’s recliners, her small frame covered with a blanket Lindsay had laid there before leaving to get them all takeout. She glanced at her watch when she noticed the darkening sky beyond the windows. It was almost eight. They had been at it since five. No wonder her eyes felt like they were crossing.

Claire glanced from their paltry pile of potential suspects to the much larger pile of discarded possibilities as she nursed her own beer. The pool of people who might want Cindy dead was relatively small. No doubt the young reporter had made enemies in her time at the Register but those who would go so far as killing were in the minority. The knowledge offered little comfort to either of them, and they both glanced toward the window, wishing Lindsay would hurry back.

There was an unmarked patrol car across the street, but it wasn’t the same as having nearly six feet of zealously protective cop in the living room.

Jill set another article aside and picked up three more. She’d always known Cindy was helpful on their cases but she’d never realized just how damn good the girl was at her job. She was a fierce voice for the victims but somehow managed to still come across as objective. Not once did Cindy accuse anyone or practically convict them in print. That was something Jill couldn’t say for most reporters. 

All of them often thought Cindy was naïve, too young to fully grasp the crimes she covered. The proof of just how wrong they were was spread all over the table in front of them. Jill looked at the redhead again, feeling a pang in her chest when she thought about how close they’d come to losing Cindy three months ago. Now someone else was trying to take her from them. She wasn’t going to let that happen.

A key turned in the lock and Jill and Claire glanced up as Lindsay entered with a stack of pizza boxes in her hands. The scent of mozzarella and pepperoni wafted toward the others and Cindy woke to it almost immediately.

“Do I smell pizza?” Cindy asked sleepily. She blinked when the others chuckled. 

Lindsay stepped into the dining room and put the boxes on the table as Claire left to retrieve some plates and napkins.

“Come on, sleepyhead.” Jill offered Cindy a hand and the reporter took it. She gave Jill a small grateful smile that melted the attorney’s heart. Right then and there Jill decided if Lindsay didn’t do something soon about her feelings for the girl then Jill would. She reached over and tucked a few strands of red hair behind Cindy’s ear, earning her another sleepy smile.

****

Lindsay paused when she saw the rather intimate touch, a frown forming on her features. She eyed her friends, feeling unwelcome jealousy stir in the pit of her guts.

Cindy gave Jill a quick grin then almost skipped over to Lindsay’s side. She bumped the taller woman’s shoulder. “You got Mick’s Pizza?”

“I got Mick’s,” Lindsay confirmed, her darkening mood lightening helplessly with Cindy’s nearness. She shot Jill a look and found the attorney already watching her.

“No anchovies?”

“Not a one.”

Impulsively, Cindy reached up on tiptoe and kissed Lindsay’s cheek. “Thanks.”

Lindsay paused for a completely different reason this time. She cleared her throat as she felt her body react to the innocent touch and hoped like hell the blush she could feel spreading up her neck wasn’t visible on her face. “Welcome.” 

Jill came around to the other side of the table. For a moment, her gaze locked and fenced with Lindsay’s. The detective tilted her head, wondering if the challenge in Jill’s eyes was real or imagined. 

Jill just smiled, seeming to dare Lindsay to make the first move.

“Plates and napkins,” Claire said as she came back into the room and set both down.

“Great.” Jill picked up a slice and took a bite. “I’m starving.” 

Lindsay tried to process what had just happened between her and her best friend and for the life of her she didn’t know. She suspected a gauntlet had just been thrown down, she just wasn’t sure what the prize was supposed to be. Lindsay accepted the plate Jill handed her with two slices of her favorite pizza on it. “Thanks,” she said puzzled. 

Jill smiled tightly. She took her own pieces and returned to the sofa, picking up the article she’d been reading before Lindsay’s return.

Glancing at Claire and Cindy, Lindsay was relieved to see the two were oblivious to the sudden tension between her and Jill. She fidgeted for a moment before snatching up a napkin and following Jill into the living room. 

“What was that about?” Lindsay asked as she deliberately sat next to the blonde.

“Get it in gear, Boxer.” Jill took a sip of her beer. “Or I’m so going to pass you.”

“Racing metaphors? Seriously?” Lindsay looked over at the table, her eyes drawn to Cindy as always. 

Jill shook her head as she followed the inspector’s line of sight. “Clueless.”

Lindsay’s temper flared. “Look. I don’t want to see Cindy wind up as another notch at the Bernhardt bedpost, okay? She deserves better than to be played with like that.” Her voice was low and edged with anger.

“Who says I’d be playing?” Jill shot back, her blue eyes blazing. “If I get Cindy in my bed I doubt I’d be all that inclined to let her out of it.” Her voice was a harsh whisper.

Lindsay’s breath caught in her throat. Jealousy, hot and hard, bloomed in her chest, and so did betrayal. Jill had been encouraging her where Cindy was concerned, pushing her toward the reporter ever since Pete had left. Even though Lindsay refused to let herself think about Cindy that way, she sure as hell didn’t like the idea that Jill might have been urging them together under ulterior motives.

Needing to be anywhere but next to Jill, Lindsay abruptly stood and moved toward the kitchen. She missed Jill wiping angrily at a tear that had slipped down her friend’s cheek. “I need a beer,” Lindsay said to the others as she left the room.

****

Jill watched, oddly both pleased and crushed as Cindy trotted after the taller woman. How was it possible she could be attracted to the reporter and yet wish her happiness with someone else? It didn’t make any damn sense.

“Don’t think about it.” Claire joined her on the couch. Jill shot her a look of surprise. “She’s nuts for Lindsay and you know it.”

“How did you…?”

“When haven’t I known what’s going on in your head?”

“I know Cindy has a crush on Lindsay but Lindsay is oblivious. I’m supposed to just…”

“Yes, for a little longer anyway.” Claire put her arm around the DDA’s shoulders and squeezed. “If Lindsay doesn’t come around with Cindy living under her own damn roof, then you have my blessing to chase after her to your heart’s content. But just look at them, Jill. You know they’re meant for this, even if they haven’t figured it out, yet.” 

“Not once in the seven years that I’ve known Lindsay have we ever fallen for the same person. Not once.” Jill put her head down on Claire’s shoulder, feeling miserable. 

“I don’t think it could be helped, honey. This is Cindy we’re talking about. If I weren’t married…”

“Gah! Don’t go there.”

Claire laughed. “All right. She’s not my type, I’ll admit it.”

“God, could you see all of us duking it out for Cindy’s affections?”

“There would be no fighting, honey. Lindsay would just pull out her gun and shoot the both of us.”

“Thanks for reminding me that my competition carries a sidearm.”

“Lindsay isn’t your competition,” Claire said more seriously. “She’s the one Cindy wants.”

Jill took that in, trying to ignore how much it surprisingly hurt. “I’m a sore loser.”

“Don’t I know it?” Claire rubbed her shoulder. “The one you’re meant to be with is out there, Jill. Let Cindy and Lindsay find this with each other. A part of you wants that for them.”

“I know.” Jill peeled off a piece of pepperoni and nibbled it. “The less petty part.”

“Which is fortunately the majority of you.”

Jill smiled at the compliment. She kissed Claire on the cheek. “What would I do without you, oh giver of sane and sage advice?”

“I shudder to think.”

****

Lindsay opened the fridge and grabbed a beer. When she turned around to close the door she jumped slightly as Cindy seemed to materialize right in front of her. “Hey.”

“Hey.” Cindy smiled. “Didn’t mean to startle you.”

“You didn’t… much.” Lindsay smiled. “Want one?”

“Better not.” Cindy shook her head. “I’ve already had three.” She took a breath then looked up at Lindsay. “Listen, I just… I appreciate everything you all are doing for me. You especially.”

Lindsay never knew what to do with gratitude and now was apparently no different. She shrugged self-consciously. “Just doing my job.”

Cindy took a step closer and watched, amused, as Lindsay took a step back, bumping into the refrigerator. “Linz, you’re letting me stay with you.”

“Part of the job,” Lindsay repeated, “as your friend.” 

They stared at each other for a moment, and Cindy felt her heart quicken when Lindsay’s gaze softened in response to Cindy’s smile.

“You… You have to let me cover my half of the groceries.” Cindy felt suddenly lightheaded and hoped Lindsay wouldn’t notice. “I’ll clean if you want… pay my way…”

“Cindy.” Lindsay put her hands on the girl’s shoulders. “You’re my guest for as long as this takes. Don’t worry about anything. Martha will love the company. So will I,” she added in a fainter voice.

Cindy swallowed as she stared into Lindsay’s dark eyes at close range. She wondered what Lindsay would do if she closed the distance between them and kissed her. The end result would probably involve handcuffs and not in a good way. “See if you still feel that way when this is over.”

“When this is over, you and me are going to go away for a long weekend.”

“Together?” Cindy asked hoarsely. Her body flushed with pleasure at the thought.

Lindsay half shrugged again as she leaned back. “Unless you’re sick of me by then.”

“Like that would happen. Where will we go?”

“It’ll be a surprise,” Lindsay informed her, grinning in a way that gave Cindy a thrill of danger.

“That smile is freaking me out,” Cindy confessed but she was smiling herself with anticipation. A long weekend somewhere with Lindsay Boxer sounded like absolute heaven.

“Wait until you see the place putting this smile on my face.” Lindsay draped an arm around Cindy’s shoulders and steered them both back toward the living room. “C’mon. Pizza is getting cold.”

****

Martha pranced happily when her owner opened the door followed once again by one of her favorite humans. She barked at Lindsay and then hunkered down on her front legs, her tail wagging furiously as Cindy said her name.

“Hiya, girl.” Cindy knelt and watched, delighted, as Martha rolled over and presented her belly for scratching.

“Martha, have you no shame?” Lindsay muttered as she shut the door. She leaned against it and watched her two favorite redheads play. The notion struck her funny and she chuckled as Cindy scratched Martha’s stomach and the dog’s left hind leg started twitching in pure bliss.

“That is so cute!” Cindy finally patted the dog on the belly and stood. “You going to run her out?”

“I swung by when I got the pizzas. I’ll just take her out front real quick.”

Cindy held out her hand and Lindsay smiled before putting her gun in it.

“You’re catching on, Thomas.”

“I’m a quick study.”

“C’mon, Martha.” Lindsay slapped her thigh and the dog scrambled to her feet. Once the leash was in place they left through the front door. 

The sudden silence was daunting. Cindy leaned against the nearest wall, alone for the first time all day. She was trying to keep her spirits light, to let the others think she was strong enough to handle this, but she was damn scared and at the moment the gun was very welcome in her hand. 

What terrified her more than the threats to her own life was the possibility the bastard would miss. What if he hurt Claire or Jill? What if he decided to take out her protector? The thought nearly made her knees buckle. Cindy wanted to run and hide until this was over, to keep the others out of harm’s way, especially Lindsay who would insist on putting herself right in this guy’s crosshairs to protect her.

The enormity of her situation rushed over her and Cindy slid down the wall to the floor. She set the gun down, afraid that she was shaking so hard she might discharge it. That was how Lindsay found her five minutes later.

****

Martha ran to her first, whining when she saw Cindy’s tears. The dog pranced from foot to foot, upset because Cindy was. Lindsay moved the gun and wordlessly sat down next to the redhead before pulling Cindy into her arms and rocking her gently. She was amazed that Cindy had taken this long to fall apart. Obviously the girl was much tougher than Lindsay gave her credit for. “Shh. It’s gonna be okay.”

Cindy clung to Lindsay’s jacket and sobbed harder. “I’m scared.” 

“Me, too,” Lindsay admitted. “But I’m going to get this guy. I’m not going to let him hurt you.”

Cindy leaned back then bravely reached out and touched Lindsay’s cheek. “I’m scared he’ll hurt you when he’s trying to get to me.”

“That’s a chance I’m willing to take.”

“I’m not.” Cindy’s voice was low and laced with steel. “Lindsay, that would kill me just as surely as if he shot me. I should leave. Go somewhere he can’t find me.”

“No.” Lindsay cupped Cindy’s face in her palms. She could feel her emotions starting to bubble to the surface and she struggled to contain them. “If he wants to hurt you he’ll find you and the only difference is I won’t be there to protect you.”

“Good. Then he won’t be able to hurt you. He can kill me as long as the three of you stay safe. I’m okay with that.”

Lindsay felt her heart drop to her knees. The lid on her emotions melted in the intense fire of fear that burned through her. The thought of Cindy dying… the knowledge that she was okay with it so long as no one else got hurt… it made Lindsay’s very soul shriek in pain. “No,” she said again, her voice rough and full of tears. “I am not okay with that. I couldn’t protect you the last time. I won’t fail you again.”

Cindy blinked as she felt something shift between them. “Last time. When I was shot?” Her tears seemed to dry instantly even as Lindsay’s started to fall in earnest. “Lindsay, that wasn’t your fault.”

“If I had been faster… just two seconds faster…”

“Lindsay…”

“Not again. I won’t let anything happen to you again,” Lindsay vowed, her fragile hold on her feelings starting to unravel. “I couldn’t protect you. I couldn’t save dad…” 

Cindy shifted, throwing her legs over Lindsay’s lap and pulling the distraught detective closer, making as much body contact as possible. Lindsay kept everything inside, revealing just enough to keep from being crushed by the weight of her own emotions. Seeing this side of her was a precious gift. Cindy just held her and rocked them both, whispering soft words into silken hair as Lindsay finally let go of the last three months of guilt and fear. 

Martha whined and settled down next to Lindsay’s left hand. 

“We’re upsetting the dog,” Cindy murmured next to Lindsay’s ear, hoping to draw her friend out of her misery.

Lindsay snorted as the fingers on her left hand tangled in Martha’s fur and the fingers on her right clutched at Cindy’s light jacket. She took a shaky breath, stunned at the emotion that had just poured out of her. “Sorry. I was supposed to be the one doing the comforting.”

“You got my mind off my own misery. I should thank you.” Cindy closed her eyes and took a deep breath of Lindsay’s scent. They had never been this close before and she was reluctant to let her go.

“I don’t know where that came from.”

“Sometimes the heart needs to unburden itself,” Cindy said quietly. She let her fingers run through Lindsay’s hair, soothing them both. 

“It’s just… I don’t usually…”

“I know.” Cindy finally eased back so she could look into Lindsay’s eyes. “I’m glad you trusted me enough.”

Lindsay blinked a few times having never thought it an issue of trust. “I don’t like for people…”

“To see you being weak? This isn’t weak, Lindsay. It’s human and it’s been building inside you for months. Now that we have our fears out there in the open we can face them, right? You set me straight on mine. I’ll set you straight on yours.”

Lindsay enjoyed the closeness and heat of their bodies, of seeing Cindy’s face mere inches from her own. The girl’s eyes drew her in and she wanted desperately to do something to thank her for this comfort she hadn’t known she needed. “Is that a new rule?” she asked hoarsely.

“An unwritten one that’s always been there,” Cindy answered easily. She reached up and wiped Lindsay’s remaining tears away. “You can trust me, Linz.”

“Apparently I already do, even more than I realized.” Lindsay managed a smile. “Thanks.”

Cindy eased forward and placed a gentle kiss on Lindsay’s forehead just as the inspector’s cell phone rang.

Lindsay fished the intruding device out of her back pocket and frowned when she saw the caller ID. Cindy saw the name, too, and she immediately disentangled their bodies and stood.

“I’ll let you have some privacy,” she murmured in a hollow voice as she turned and almost fled the hallway.

Lindsay mentally cursed, watching Cindy walk away before she flipped open the phone. “Hi, Pete.”


	5. Chapter 5

Half an hour later, Cindy peered around the corner of the hallway into the living room. Lindsay was sitting in semi-darkness, staring off into space with Martha curled up at her side. Her friend looked lonely and tired, and Cindy’s heart twisted at the sight. She cleared her throat and walked into the room offering Lindsay a hesitant smile.

Lindsay smiled back but with little enthusiasm. “Everything okay?”

Cindy stuffed her hands in her pockets. “That was going to be my line.”

Lindsay sighed. “Yeah. I’m fine.”

“Worst. Liar. Ever.”

The inspector finally gave her a genuine smile that did things to Cindy’s heart rate. “No, that title is still undisputedly yours.” Reluctantly Lindsay patted the couch next to her and she scooted to make room as Cindy accepted the invitation.

“Something happen with Pete?” Cindy hated herself for hoping so.

Lindsay shook her head.

“Oh. The way you’re sitting here I thought…”

“I’m…” Lindsay took a breath. “I’m sitting here beating myself up for being a coward.”

“Okay. Coward is not a word I would ever use to describe you.”

“Really? My boyfriend is half a world away and I’m too chicken to break up with him over the phone.”

Cindy’s mouth opened. Closed. She processed the fact that Lindsay wanted to end things with Pete and tried very hard not to let her happiness at the news carry in her voice. “On second thought…” she teased lightly.

Lindsay snorted. “Some big bad police inspector I am. Facing down some coked up nut with a sawed off shotgun is easier.”

Cindy decided to take Lindsay’s word on that. “This is… I mean… you don’t want to end things with him because of me, do you?”

“Huh?” Lindsay glanced at her, startled. 

“You know, the guy shooting out my windows… leaving the overly dramatic creepy notes…”

“Oh. Right.” Lindsay scratched self-consciously behind her ear. “No. It’s just… The distance thing, you know,” she finished lamely and winced. 

“I guess me saying I told you so would be wholly inappropriate, huh?” Cindy nudged her affectionately in the side. “I’m sorry, Linz.”

Lindsay glanced at her then, and their gazes met and held for a long moment. “Don’t be. I’m okay. I just need to find some guts.”

“That shouldn’t be a problem then.” Cindy nudged her again and this time Lindsay nudged her back.

With a sigh, Lindsay rolled her shoulders and neck, both popping loudly and painfully. Cindy winced in reaction. “He was just in such a good mood. I didn’t want to ruin it.”

Cindy scooted closer. She debated internally with herself before finally biting the bullet and reaching over, her hands starting a gentle massage of Lindsay’s shoulders. Her friend stiffened at first, but slowly relaxed as a few quiet minutes passed. “You’ve got knots all over,” Cindy murmured, feeling like the air was thinning in the room.

“Uh… yeah.” Lindsay’s head lolled forward as Cindy fingertips moved lower. 

“This is why you should go to the spa,” Cindy scolded, now talking nervously. “You shouldn’t be walking around this tense.” She got up on her knees so she could get a better angle on Lindsay’s back, pleased that her friend was letting her do this for her. It seemed to be a night full of all kinds of interesting developments.

Lindsay was strong and solid beneath her fingers. Cindy could feel the play of well-honed muscle as Lindsay shifted, granting her more access which she eagerly took advantage of, letting her hands move lower to the tight bands along Lindsay’s lower back.

“Um… I…” Lindsay suddenly moaned involuntarily when Cindy hit a particularly sore spot. They both paused and blushed and were grateful the other couldn’t see it.

“Bad spot, huh?” Cindy cleared her throat when she heard how husky her voice sounded.

“Um… yeah.” Lindsay swallowed audibly.

Cindy’s fingers trailed up Lindsay’s spine and began to massage her neck. The skin on skin contact was enough to make Lindsay’s eyelids flutter closed and her breath shorten.

Sensing the rising undercurrent between them, Cindy finally eased away, patting Lindsay on the back awkwardly as she got to her feet. When Lindsay looked up at her, her dark eyes almost black, Cindy fell that final step from lust into love. 

For the first time since she’d met Inspector Lindsay Boxer, Cindy actually believed something more than friendship could exist between them. Something a lot more.

“I should…” Cindy motioned toward the spare room with her thumb.

“Yeah. I have a bust tomorrow morning.” Lindsay started to stand and had to catch herself on the coffee table when her knees wobbled on her. She gave Cindy a shy smile. “Apparently all that tension is gone now,” she joked faintly.

Cindy watched her, seized by an abundance of courage she didn’t know she possessed. “Is it?” she asked in a low voice.

Lindsay’s head came up and she stared at Cindy for a long, captivated moment. “In my back anyway,” she confessed. Lindsay was rewarded for her honesty with a transformation of Cindy’s smile from shy to devastatingly sexy. 

“Night, Linz,” Cindy said softly.

Lindsay had to take a breath. “Night.”

Cindy turned and walked away, casting one last glance over her shoulder before she turned the corner and disappeared from sight.

Lindsay sat back down, her legs too shaky to hold her. “Whoa,” she breathed. 

****

“Good morning.”

Lindsay looked up from her desk and gave Tom a disgusted grunt. “It’s seven in the morning and you dragged me out of my nice warm bed to help you with a bust on a case I haven’t even touched. What’s so good about it?”

Her ex-husband slapped her playfully on the shoulder before leaning over and murmuring in her ear. “Because I don’t have to pay you overtime. And if you help me, I won’t say anything about the favors you’re calling in to protect your reporter friend.” He slapped Lindsay’s shoulder again and moved off toward the coffee pot.

Jacobi just shook his head as he watched them from his desk. “Smarter than he looks.”

“Tell me about it,” Lindsay muttered with grudging respect for her ex.

“How’s Cindy?”

Lindsay sobered. “Scared. The note yesterday shook her up. When I catch this guy…”

“It pisses me off,” her partner interjected. “Someone messing with that kid.”

Apparently Cindy was stacking up admirers lately. The thought would have been funny had her mind not instantly conjured up images of Jill. Resolutely, Lindsay shoved those memories aside. Still, a flicker of hurt wormed through her and made a mental note to call the blonde later. They needed to talk somewhere they could both yell. “You got a soft spot going on there, Warren?” Not that she would blame him. 

Jacobi rounded his desk and then mimicked the same actions as Tom. “The bigger question, Inspector, is do you?” He chuckled as he walked away. 

Caught and not sure what to do about it, Lindsay just snorted and tried to act like Jacobi hadn’t just busted her and left her blushing. 

“I shoulda stayed in bed,” Lindsay muttered as she clipped her badge to the chain around her neck. She wanted this bust over so she could get back to Cindy. She’d left her friend sleeping peacefully with a command for Martha to watch her. The dog had hopped up on the bed and circled three times before lying down butt to butt with the girl. It had been damn precious to watch and Lindsay would have given good money for a real camera instead of the crappy one she’d used on her cell phone.

It made her jumpy to know someone else was watching over Cindy other than her. After this bust, she was asking for some time off. She hoped Cindy would do the same. Lindsay had left a note for the redhead with her plans for the day and hoped Cindy would approve.

“We ready to roll?” Tom asked.

“I was ready ten minutes ago.” Lindsay snatched her Kevlar vest off her desk and walked out, leaving Tom, Jacobi and the four other detectives on the case to follow.

****

The radio came on, softly playing some sad country ballad. Cindy reached over and shut it off before snuggling further into the blankets. A sigh had her eyes opening again and she rolled over to find Martha lying next to her. The dog’s mouth lolled open and her tongue flopped out as she started panting happily. “Hi, girl.”

Martha crawled on her belly up to Cindy’s face and started licking her chin. Cindy giggled and hugged her, pressing a kiss to the dog’s head. “Your mom tell you to watch me?”

Martha made a noise halfway between a bark and a sneeze.

“Yeah, your momma takes good care of us, doesn’t she, girl?” Cindy scratched behind the dog’s ears as she put her head back down on the plush pillows. She glanced at the clock and for the first time noticed the note lying next to it. With a slow smile she reached over and picked it up, taking a moment to simply stare at her name in Lindsay’s familiar handwriting. “Know something, Martha?”

The dog continued to pant.

“I’ve got a serious thing for your mom.” Cindy flipped open the note.

_Thomas,_

_I’m taking the afternoon off. Why don’t you do the same and join me for movies and popcorn on my couch for the rest of the day?_

_I’ll even watch Atonement with you._

_See you soon,  
Lindsay_

Cindy blew out a breath as she tried to reign in her giddy excitement. “It’s not a date,” she told herself sternly. “It’s just two friends watching some movies. It’s not a date.”

Martha sneezed.

****

“You want time off? Today?”

Lindsay glanced away from the monitors to look at her boss. “Not this instant, Tom. I figured we’d arrest these guys first.”

Tom shifted where he was leaning up against the door inside their surveillance truck and watched his ex-wife carefully. “You never take time off. You didn’t even want to go on a honeymoon.”

“Which means I have plenty saved up now, doesn’t it?” 

“Is this about that reporter?”

“Cindy. Her name is Cindy… and kinda,” she confessed, never really all that good at lying to him. 

“Lindsay, you can’t protect her 24/7.” His eyes darted to the bank of monitors as he watched the other officers take up their positions.

“You letting me have the time off or not?”

He regarded her worriedly but he didn’t have much choice. “Fine.”

“Thanks.”

“Officers are in position,” the tech told them.

“Let’s do this so you can go spend time with your girlfriend,” Tom muttered.

Lindsay’s head snapped up as she looked at him in surprise. “What?”

“She is one of your girlfriends, right? You, Claire and Jill… that little club of yours…”

Lindsay wondered if she could have reacted any more conspicuously. As she and the other officers made their way out of the truck she shook her head to clear it. “It’s not a club.”

They darted to their positions, drawing their weapons as they went. Lindsay took a breath and put all thoughts of brown eyes and red hair out of her mind. Then she was moving, following the sounds of chaos that erupted inside the house they had been watching as the police moved in.

****

“Bernhardt!”

Jill jumped, nearly spilling the half a cup of coffee she had remaining. She swore and up-righted the mug as her blue eyes darted to the unwelcome sight of her boss in the doorway. “Denise,” she said through clenched teeth.

Denise shook her head as she took a step inside the office. “I’ve called your name three times. Please tell me you aren’t going to be this distracted in court this afternoon.”

“No. No,” Jill said again as she took a deep breath and diverted her entire attention onto her boss and away from thoughts of kissing Cindy Thomas and running from a homicidal Lindsay Boxer.

“What’s the matter with you?” 

“Nothing, I just… I was just…”

“Daydreaming,” Denise suggested but now she was looking more amused than angry.

“Something I can do for you?” 

“Just bringing the affidavits you requested.” Denise handed the blonde a stack of folders. “We also need to set a time to go over your testimony for the Dow trial.”

Nose wrinkling with distaste, Jill jotted a reminder on her calendar. It always felt weird to be the one cross examined rather than the other way around, but she was looking forward to putting that bastard away. He would have killed her had Lindsay not arrived in time, and she was determined to see his sorry ass behind bars. At least she wouldn’t have to go through the hell of testifying alone. Cindy, Claire, and Lindsay would all get their turn on the stand as well. It would be one of Cindy’s first court cases as a member of the “club.”

They regarded each other for a moment. Denise finally turned to leave only to hesitate in the doorway. “Are you sure you’re all right? I know that reporter friend of yours… Thomas… I heard someone took a shot at her.”

Jill took a breath and hoped like hell she didn’t look as surprised as she felt by her boss’ concern. “I’m fine. Thank you for asking. Cindy… she’s in… good hands right now.” She bit her lip thinking about what those hands could be doing to the redhead if Lindsay would just get her head out of her…

“You’re being weird. Go talk out whatever is on your mind with Boxer. You two are as thick as thieves. If you won’t tell me, tell her. Get it out of your system before you go into court.” Denise abruptly left the DDA alone.

Sinking back into her chair, Jill sighed and tossed her pen on her desk. “Thick as thieves. Then why the hell am I doing this to us?” For a moment, Jill thought about chasing Denise down and taking her up on her offer. Maybe an objective ear might help. Denise had even seemed almost… wounded… when she’d left. 

Instead Jill closed her eyes and leaned her head back. Denise already had too much ammunition on her as it was, she decided. What she really wanted was to call Lindsay, to hear her friend’s voice telling her they were going to be okay.

She was suddenly very scared they may not be.

****

Claire closed the door to her office and crossed her arms. “Excuse me? You’re forbidding me to what?”

Her husband, Ed, fidgeted in his wheelchair as he looked up at his wife. “You heard me.”

“Oh no. I don’t think I did. You see, it sounded like my husband just told me that I’m forbidden to see one of my dearest friends. Now that can’t be right.”

“Claire…”

“Ed, how can you ask me that? How can you ask me to turn my back on Cindy right now?” Her voice was as sharp as some of the instruments she used. 

“I hate this. I completely hate this,” Ed told her. “You know I adore Cindy. The kids worship the ground she walks on. But I love you and I don’t want you hit by a stray bullet meant for her. I don’t want you caught in an explosion because you were at the wrong place at the wrong time.” He jerked his chair closer to her. “You’re my wife and it’s my job to protect you as best as I’m able.” His gaze dropped. “Maybe I can’t do that as well as I used to but…”

Claire knelt next to him. “I’m going to ask you what I asked Cindy when she told me to stay away.” She searched his eyes. “Would you want Cindy, Lindsay and Jill to walk away from me if the shoe was on the other foot?”

“The shoe isn’t on the other foot, Claire. And none of them would be leaving behind two children without their mother.” He took her hand. “Please. Just think about what I’m saying. We’ve wanted to go on vacation for a while. Maybe now is a good time.”

Claire said nothing, afraid if she opened her mouth she’d say something they would both regret. Ed nodded once and wheeled himself over to the door. “Just think about it,” he said one last time before leaving and closing the door behind him.

Easing back into one of her visitor chairs, Claire put her head in her hands. “What in the hell am I supposed to do now?” 

****

Lindsay glanced at her watch. 

“You got a hot date?” Tom teased.

She looked up at him. “I have plans,” she drawled as she watched the uniformed officers haul the cuffed suspects up on their feet. 

“I’m pleased you could take a few moments out of your busy schedule to help us with this bust then.”

“Didn’t have much choice. The jackass I work for ordered me. Oh wait…”

Tom chuckled. “Let’s get these guys in the cars and you can book, okay?”

“Sounds like a deal.” Lindsay turned and left the house, stepping outside into the mid-morning sunlight. She slid her gun back into its holster as she approached the nearest patrol car. She decided she would pick up something Greek for lunch if Cindy liked the idea. She smiled unconsciously, both nervous and excited at the knowledge that she would be spending the whole day with Cindy. Lindsay turned around to tell Tom to pick up the pace.

That’s when she heard the telltale crack of a rifle shot.

There was no time to duck. No time to react. The bullet struck her chest with shocking force, expelling the breath from her lungs and sending her slamming into the patrol car. She connected hard, barely processing what was happening as her head struck metal and the lights went out.


	6. Chapter 6

“Lindsay!” Tom saw his ex-wife go down as the other officers drew their weapons and took up defensive positions, shoving the cuffed suspects to the ground. “Boxer! Answer me!” 

Lindsay remained still. Too still. Tom couldn’t tell how badly she was hurt, if she was even breathing. He forced his eyes off her, searching the surrounding homes for the shooter. “Anyone see him?” 

Even the birds were quiet as everyone crouched motionless, their gazes hunting for the one who had taken down one of their own.

Tom had to look back, had to know. “Linz!” Panic laced his voice this time.

Nothing.

Fong called for the ambulance they had on standby and told them to expect incoming. The words officer down seeped into Tom’s brain and had him nearly coming out of his skin with the desire to get to his ex-wife. He took a breath and started to stand, willing to take his chances as long as he could get to Lindsay.

Jacobi beat him to it. Tom watched as Jacobi kept his head down and ran to his partner, rolling her over gently, heedless of the risk to his own life.

Tom saw the bullet hole and he swallowed. It was slightly high of center mass and just to the left. If the vest didn’t stop it…

From his position, Tom heard a soft moan and a weak cough, as Lindsay stirred. Her right hand slowly came up to swap Jacobi away. Tom shuddered in relief.

****

“Jesus,” Jacobi both cursed and prayed as Lindsay opened her eyes.

She didn’t have enough hands to investigate everything that hurt, not that Jacobi was letting her use the ones at her disposal. He grabbed them both, and Lindsay grunted when pain flared down her left side. There air seemed too thin as she struggled to breathe with screaming lungs and a chest that felt like it was being stood on. Lindsay bit her lip but didn’t protest as Jacobi dragged her to safety even though it hurt like holy hell. 

“Don’t move,” her partner instructed once he had her out of the line of fire.

His voice reached her but his familiar form was blurry, distorted when she looked up at him. Lindsay closed her eyes, mentally swearing like a sailor. Other hands touched her and she jerked, trying to break free of Jacobi’s grip to swat them away.

“Easy there, tiger.” Tom’s voice drifted down. “We’re gonna move you again.” His hand stroked familiarly through her hair and Lindsay stopped struggling. 

“Shit,” Lindsay finally managed when enough air had returned to her lungs. She coughed as her heart seemed to try to trip out of her chest.

Tom laughed with relief. “Just hold on.” Jacobi took Lindsay’s feet while Tom wrapped his arms under his ex-wife’s shoulders. “On three.” He counted the numbers off and they hefted Lindsay between them, moving away from the danger zone and toward the ambulance a block away. Fong followed alongside, shielding Lindsay’s form and keeping his gun out as his eyes searched for potential threats.

It hurt so badly Lindsay wanted to scream, but she kept her teeth clamped and mouth shut. Drawing attention to them could get one of them killed. They stopped by the surveillance truck and caught their breath. 

“Who the hell shot me?” Her chest felt like it was full of shattered glass, the shards slicing her up inside with each pained breath.

“We’re searching.”

“Sonofabitch.” Lindsay closed her eyes again, the pain in her chest and head making it hard to think. Her whole left arm was numb and she could feel the distinct sensation of thick, wet warmth on the back of her neck. 

Apparently she’d passed out, Lindsay realized, because when she came to again a paramedic was in her face assessing her injuries. 

Hands started fumbling with her shirt and this time Lindsay succeeded in swatting them away.

“Linz.” Tom’s voice was stern. “Let ‘em help.”

“Thought it was you.” 

The paramedic snorted, pleased at the sign of humor.

“Dammit, my head hurts.” 

Fingers began exploring the oozing cut on the back of Lindsay’s head, eliciting more curses from the fallen detective. When a bright penlight shone in her eyes, Lindsay almost punched someone in reaction.

“Concussion,” the paramedic confirmed.

“No shit, Sherlock. I could have told you that before you blinded me.” Lindsay started struggling again, trying to get up as she saw another paramedic coming over with a long board. She absolutely did not want to be strapped down. Jacobi cussed at her and held her down. An oxygen mask was placed over her mouth and Lindsay wondered if she actually needed it or if the paramedic was simply trying to shut her up.

The woman cutting open her shirt began to talk Lindsay through what she was doing and why. Less than thrilled but understanding that this was how it was going to be, Lindsay stopped fighting and let her work. She wasn’t going on that damn board, though. They could just forget that. 

Tom and Jacobi both took deep breaths when they saw the already forming bruise above Lindsay’s left breast.

Lindsay lifted her mask. “I’m guessing that reaction isn’t in response to my impressive abs.”

The paramedic put the mask back on her face deliberately. Lindsay sighed, wanting to be home, in her own bed, with Cindy and Martha’s company close by. 

Tom knelt next to her. “Inspector, shut up and let these nice people help you.”

“I don’t need to be transported.” Lindsay’s gaze darted fearfully to the long board again. 

“You’re getting a free ride anyway,” the female paramedic said. “We need a chest x-ray and a CT scan.”

Lindsay closed her eyes and wondered if she had it in her to run. “Don’t tell…”

“Claire?” Tom finished for her. “Right. Like she won’t know and be waiting for you at the hospital.”

“Lindsay,” the paramedic said. “My name is Rae. I need to ask you a few things.”

Lindsay struggled to reign in her temper. “Inspector Lindsay Boxer. It’s the 12th and Abraham Lincoln is the freaking president,” she growled anticipating the battery of questions.

The paramedic smiled and then took the woman’s hands. “I need you to squeeze my hands.”

Alarm flared in Lindsay’s chest when her left hand didn’t want to work as well as her right, but she managed to complete the directive without screaming in pain. 

“Good.” The paramedic moved down to her feet. “Now push down with your feet.”

Still worried into silence by her lack of coordination in her left hand, Lindsay followed the order without comment. She tracked the paramedic’s finger when asked to do so but it made her head hurt worse than it already did.

“You’re doing good.”

Lindsay hissed as the paramedic started probing her chest injury. She gave into the assessment suddenly worried she needed it.

**** 

“Jill.”

The DDA looked up from her computer to find Denise in the doorway again. At least this time her mind had been on work. “I was just about to head into the…”

Denise shook her head. “Give me the files. I’ll handle it.”

“Why? It’s just a…”

“It’s your friend Boxer,” Denise said, actually sounding like she felt some sympathy for her underling.

Jill went still. “What?”

“I don’t know the specifics. I just heard she was shot and is being transported to Mission Cross North…” Denise stepped back as Jill grabbed her purse and ran.

****

Cindy chewed on the middle of a pencil as she typed another paragraph of her story. It literally was her story. Lindsay was probably going to have a cow with a bonnet on it when she found out Cindy had agreed to her editor’s demands and was sharing her ordeal with the Register’s readers.

The pencil bobbed from side to side between her lips as she narrowed her eyes behind her glasses and considered her options. What sounded better? The glass shattered or the glass splintered?

Distantly she was aware of the ding of the elevator but she continued typing until a shadow fell across her desk. She glanced up and saw Claire. “I’m only working for half a day,” she said going back to her keyboard. “I’m just writing this little bit…”

“Cindy.”

“Hang on.” The reporter kept typing. “You really don’t have to sit with me today. Lindsay has Butch and Brutus watching me.” She flicked a hand at the two plainclothes officers that looked like linebackers amidst the sea of bustling reporters. 

“Cindy.”

“I’m fine. Really.”

“Cindy.”

The reporter wasn’t sure if it was the repetition or the sudden cracking of Claire’s voice that made her finally stop and take stock of the older woman’s presence. Claire’s features looked stricken and Cindy felt her heart sink to her stomach. “What’s wrong?” 

“It’s Lindsay.”

****

“Over here.”

Jill’s head whipped around at the sound of Tom’s voice and she ran to him in the middle of the waiting room. She didn’t even realize she was crying until his arms closed around her and she leaned into his comforting bulk, taking in the smell of his familiar aftershave and cologne. He was solid and Jill felt anything but. She clung to him, both desperate for information and desperately afraid of what she would hear.

“She’s okay,” Tom whispered reassuringly. “She has a concussion and nasty bruise where the bullet hit her vest but she’ll be out of here by tomorrow.”

“Oh God.” Jill felt a warm hand on her back and eased away from Tom to see Jacobi standing there. “What the hell happened?” she demanded as she wiped at her tears.

“Apparently we missed one,” Jacobi said wearily. “They must have had a lookout we didn’t spot. None of us saw it coming.”

Jill needed to sit down. Feeling like she’d float away from the sudden release of terror, she swayed unsteadily on her feet. Jacobi gripped her elbow and Jill sank gratefully into the chair he led her to. Her hands raked through her hair and rested at the base of her neck as she took a moment to process that Lindsay was okay. She was okay. Their friendship wasn’t going to end with bad words and anger between them.

The knowledge shook her hard and the tears came in earnest, tearing a sob from her throat. 

“Oh my God.”

Jill looked up and into the features of a devastated Cindy Thomas. It took a second for her to realize the reporter had misconstrued her reaction and had leapt to the worst-case scenario. “No.” Jill shot to her feet even as her stomach dropped to her knees. “No… she’s…”

Cindy didn’t hear her. She stumbled a step before pitching forward. Claire shouted and she and Tom lunged, catching the redhead before she hit the ground and gave them a second patient to worry about.

“Oh shit.” Jill wanted to smack herself. She knelt next to her friend and took her hand as Claire carefully rolled Cindy over. “Cindy, honey? C’mon wake up.”

“Linz is fine,” Jacobi told Claire when he saw the tears brimming in her dark eyes. “Concussion and some nasty bruises. They’re just giving her the once over.”

Claire nodded at Lindsay’s partner once, before turning her attention on a distraught Jill and an unconscious Cindy. “Give her some room, sweetheart,” she told the DDA.

“I scared the hell out of her.” Jill sniffled.

“I suspect that’s true.” Claire’s tone was dry as she checked Cindy’s pulse. “You certainly scared the hell out of me.”

None of the hospital employees seemed all that concerned to see three visitors on the floor, apparently use to such sights. 

“I didn’t mean to…”

“I know,” Claire reassured her. “We’ll laugh about this some day.”

****

Quick depositions on Friday afternoons were Denise’s favorite kind. She glanced at her watch. An hour and a half had passed since she’d broken the bad news to Bernhardt. She didn’t know Lindsay very well and she suspected Lindsay wanted to keep it that way, but the taller woman with the Texas swagger and drawl was a damn good cop. Denise hoped she was going to be okay.

Unlocking Jill’s door with her set of master keys, Denise wandered inside with the files Bernhardt would need for next Wednesday’s court date along with a list of questions she planned to ask Jill for the Dow trial. Prepping her own DDA would be the easiest part of her case. Getting her friends in to do the same was proving to be… difficult.

She tossed the files on Jill’s desk only to hesitate when the manila folders bumped a frame she had never noticed before. Denise stepped closer and picked it up just as Jill’s door shut under its own weight behind her.

She jumped a little at the sound.

Denise turned the frame over and studied the four smiles looking back at her. In the middle was Jill wearing a ridiculous birthday hat that Denise would never be caught dead in. The blonde was flanked by Boxer and Thomas, as well as Claire Washburn, the Medical Examiner. It was a snapshot of the very witnesses she’d been thinking about. They were all laughing when the photo was taken, and the strong bonds of friendship almost leapt past the glass like a physical thing.

Denise experienced a pang of envy at their obvious closeness. 

A rustle of paper made her look up. She set the frame down and turned her head, noting the sheet that had been slipped under the door. Denise hesitated, a curious chill traveling up her spine. Not sure why, she counted to sixty before approaching the door. She flipped the page over to read it and almost dropped it when she saw the first line.

_I told you I wouldn’t miss._

****


	7. Chapter 7

Lindsay hated hospitals.

She hated being strapped to boards and transported to hospitals. Hated being strapped to another board and sent through loud cylinders that snapped pictures of her insides. Hated the poking and the prodding. If one more person said, “This will sting just a little,” she was going to find her gun and shoot someone with it. 

They had finally left her alone for a few minutes, probably suspecting it was in their best interest to do so. She lay there in her bed, listening to the distant sounds of the hospital around her. Her nose wrinkled at the sharp scent of disinfectant. 

Closing her tired eyes, Lindsay tried, unsuccessfully, to take a deep breath. It hurt something fierce, even with the painkillers swimming through her system. At least nothing was broken. She’d gotten her clock cleaned and her left arm wasn’t going to be lifting anything heavy for the next few weeks. All things considered, she’d gotten off pretty damn lucky.

The shooter had taken his shot from a distance and that had helped lessen the impact on her body. If he’d been closer… Lindsay had new respect for her ex-husband for getting back on his feet after taking one in the vest at close range. 

The door opened and Lindsay sighed in irritation. Some nurse obviously hadn’t gotten the memo to leave her alone. The last thing she wanted was one more person to intrude on her personal space… to touch her… Lindsay licked her lips, reading a nasty remark to drive away whomever had come to disturb her solitude.

Her thoughts arrested as warm lips ghosted against her cheek and she the splash of hot tears followed. Lindsay’s eyes fluttered open and she looked up into Cindy’s worried gaze, something inside her melting at the welcome sight of the reporter. “Hey,” she croaked.

“Sorry. I cried on you.” Cindy reached over and wiped at the tears and lipstick she’d left behind before fumbling with the sheets, searching through them so she could find Lindsay’s hand and hold it. “You’ll do anything to get out of watching Atonement.”

Lindsay laughed only to grimace as pain bloomed behind her eyes and deep in her chest. She weakly waved her free hand. “No making me laugh.”

“Sorry, sorry, sorry,” Cindy babbled adorably.

Cindy’s fingers gripping her tightly as Lindsay rode out the pain. Slowly, too slowly, it faded, but as it did, Lindsay became aware of Cindy’s thumb as she stroked it across Lindsay’s knuckles in wordless comfort. The touch was nice, and for a few moments, Lindsay kept her eyes closed, savoring it.

“Claire talked to the doctors. She said they just need to keep you for observation tonight and you can go home tomorrow.” 

Lindsay nodded. It wasn’t great news but it could have been worse. “They caught the bastard who shot me, yet?”

Cindy shook her head. “Their best detective is unfortunately out of action.” She smiled, and Lindsay heard her heart monitor let out an erratic beep or two.

“Is Jill here?” Lindsay cleared her throat, hoping to distract the report who glanced at the monitor curiously. 

“Yeah. She’s chomping at the bit to see you. So is Claire.”

“Then how come you’re in here alone?” Lindsay asked quietly.

“I… needed a second… just to…” Cindy’s voice trailed off for a moment. “Did he do this to you? Because of me?”

“Cindy.”

“Because if he did… if he’s targeting you now…” Cindy shook her head again. “I…”

A knock at the door made them both turn as Jill poked her head in. She slowly smiled as she saw Lindsay laying there alive and whole. “Mind if we barge in? Claire couldn’t wait anymore.” Air whooshed out of her lungs as Claire gave her a playful shove from behind.

Both women crossed to the bed. Claire stopped at the end, her hands coming to rest on Lindsay’s sheet-covered feet. Jill took up residence on the inspector’s other side. The four of them took each other in.

“Quite a day, huh?” Claire drawled as if they were meeting for drinks at Papa Joe’s.

“I think I almost body-checked my boss getting out of the office.” Jill tried to lighten the tense mood as well. “The risks I take for you,” she said to Lindsay.

“You guys didn’t have to stay,” Lindsay drawled, enjoying their presence nevertheless. “Pretty soon I’m gonna be out like a light.”

“Hush. What do you mean we didn’t have to stay?” Claire tweaked the toes under her hands and grinned when Lindsay squirmed.

“It’s the noble police officer routine,” Jill added knowingly. “I’ll bet you insisted they didn’t need to transport you at the scene even though you were apparently bleeding all over the place.”

“It was six stitches,” Lindsay protested. “I needed half a dozen stitches. I didn’t need a ride in the back of an ambulance for that.”

Claire snorted. “You and I both know it was worse than that, sweetheart.”  
Lindsay scowled, admitting to nothing. She twitched when Claire pointedly tweaked her little toe on her left foot and gave the smirking medical examine an apparently ineffective glare.

“You’re being awfully quiet over there,” Jill said when she glanced up at Cindy and saw a stricken look still on her features. 

“She’s blaming herself.” Lindsay shifted uncomfortably. “She thinks this has something to do with creepy note guy.”

“Creepy note guy? Is that what we’re calling him?” Jill was aghast. “We can do so much better.”

Lindsay waved at Cindy with her right hand. “Talk to the reporter. Tell her she’s being silly.”

“Honey, what if she isn’t?” Claire asked seriously. “What if these two shootings are related?”

“We missed one,” Lindsay insisted. “They had a lookout and he took a potshot at me. It’s just a coincidence.”

“Since when do you believe in those?” Jill asked considering Claire’s words.

“It doesn’t matter,” Cindy cut them all off. “I’m not hanging around to find out.” 

“What?”

“Excuse me?”

“Are you out of your mind?”

Cindy had clearly expected the barrage of questions. She kept her head down, staring at her and Lindsay’s linked hands. “I’m not going to take the chance he’s going to hurt one of you.” 

When she finally looked up, the fear in her eyes hit Lindsay almost as hard as the drug dealer’s bullet. “No,” Lindsay ground out, startled by the desperation in her own voice. “We talked about this.” Her grip tightened on the reporter’s hand. She’d hold her there if she had to, injuries be damned.

“It doesn’t matter.” Cindy looked at all three of them and swallowed as tears tightened the back of her throat. “You are my family and I’m not going to watch you get hurt because of me. I don’t know where I’m going, but I’m not going to stay here and put any of you at risk. I can’t.”

“You might want to hear this first.” 

Four sets of eyes blinked when they saw Denise Kwon peering inside the partially open door. 

“What are you doing here?” Jill blurted.

“I’m sorry to intrude.” Denise said primly, ignoring Jill’s bluntness as she slipped inside and let the door close behind her. “Glad to see you’re all right, Inspector.”

“Uh… Thanks.” Lindsay’s eyes were wide with surprise. She turned and looked at Jill helplessly.

Jill took her cue and moved toward her boss. “If there was a problem you could have called…”

“There’s a problem.” Denise pulled a folder out from under her arm. “But this is not the sort of thing you share over the phone.” She flipped open the file. “This was slipped under your door about thirty minutes ago. I came straight here from the Hall.”

Jill tilted her head and looked at the words before her gaze lifted and locked on Denise. “Did you see who left this?”

Denise shook her head.

“What is it?” Cindy asked before Lindsay could.

Jill took the folder, careful not to touch the note inside. “I told you I wouldn’t miss,” she read aloud.

“Oh my God,” Claire breathed.

Lindsay felt Cindy’s grip turn painful, but she didn’t let go.

“I like playing with you. All of you.” Jill paused as those words sank in. “But playtime is nearly over. Now it’s time to pay.”

“Oh my God,” Claire murmured again.

“I’m watching. Waiting. Next time, somebody dies.” Jill let the folder close and looked up at them. “So ‘creepy note guy’ is starting to sound more like an appropriate title.”

“Where did you find this?” Lindsay asked Denise.

“On the floor of Jill’s office. I was dropping off some files.”

“I don’t understand,” Cindy said with confusion.

“Let me explain it to you, Thomas,” Denise said, her usual arch tone noticeably absent. “Running doesn’t protect your friends. He’s not after you.” Denise looked at them as a group. “He’s after all of you.”

****

Tom studied the note, now housed in a clear plastic bag. The words made his guts churn. Lindsay’s shooter hadn’t been some pissed off drug punk with a rifle. He’d been stalking his ex-wife. He’d sighted down the barrel and pulled the trigger, gunning Lindsay down as part of some fucking game in his head.

Tom wasn’t playing. He passed the note to Jacobi who took it wordlessly, the detective likely having read it so many times it was burned into his brain.

“So now what?” Denise asked into tense silence. Tom had yanked her into the waiting room, coming down on her harder than was necessary about every detail surrounding the note she’d delivered.

Jacobi scratched his chin. “Police protection?”

“Lindsay is going to love that after what she went through with the FBI and Kiss-Me-Not.” Tom sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, already imagining the verbal lashing he would get for the suggestion.

“She’s basically doing it already. Thomas is staying with her and she’s been calling in favors to have someone watch the house.”

Tom paused. He’d known about the favors but not about the location. “Then that continues. Linz will probably need a hand for the next few days anyway.” He frowned, his brain trying to puzzle something out. He just wasn’t sure what it was.

“I’ll call the Hall.” Denise slipped her phone out of her pocket. “We’ll see if we got this nut job on tape.” 

“I’ll start arranging police protection for Claire and Jill. Damn, the higher ups are not gonna like this.” Thinking about all the people likely to yell at him before the night was over made Tom’s head hurt.

“They’d rather let a DDA, a medical examiner, a reporter, and a decorated cop get killed on their watch because they were too cheap to pony up for police protection?” Denise lifted an eyebrow that said even more than her words could.

“If I put them on the phone, will you say that to them?”

Denise actually smiled. “No. But I can call a press conference faster than you can say police incompetence.”

Jacobi chuckled.

“I’ll point that out if necessary.” Tom gave her a friendly pat on the shoulder then walked away to make the call.

Denise and Jacobi looked at each other.

“Our co-workers know how to keep our lives interesting, don’t they?” Jacobi shook his head.

Denise sighed.


	8. Chapter 8

“Well. This is an… interesting development.” Jill leaned against the door.

“Do you think she’s right?” Cindy asked. “You think this guy is after all of us?” She looked down at Lindsay who looked completely thrown by the turn of events.

“It certainly looks that way.” Lindsay ran her right hand over her features and tried to think through the medication that wanted to muddle her mind. “Okay. This… This actually gives us something.”

“Nightmares?” Jill suggested. She scooted over as Claire joined her and they stood shoulder to shoulder, taking a modicum of strength from each other at the contact.

“We knew it had to be someone Cindy wrote an article on. We were going to have to wade through hundreds of stories…”

“Now we only have to worry about the ones I’ve written since I joined the club,” Cindy caught on. The knowledge was useful but no one appreciated the way they’d come by it. 

“So CNG has something against all of us.” Jill looked at the others as they stared at her blankly. “Well I’m not going to keep calling him ‘Creepy Note Guy.’”

Claire bumped the blonde with her hip and shook her head, still amused in spite of their current predicament.

Lindsay gave her head a slight shake as well. “This is his first mistake. He’s narrowed down the list of suspects for us. It had to be a case we all worked together.”

“Officially or unofficially?” Claire asked. “We help each other out a lot.”

“We do.” Lindsay smiled, rather proud of the fact. She saw the knowledge reflected in the eyes of her friends. “But this is personal. We did something to this guy that he really didn’t like.”

“You think?” Cindy muttered. Lindsay weakly squeezed her hand, ignoring the pain the act of comfort caused.

“I’m sure Tom is going to arrange police protection for all of you. I’ll be covered here at the hospital. Cindy…”

“I’ll stay with you,” the reporter offered instantly.

Jill stiffened in reaction. Claire pursed her lips before reaching over and putting her hand on her friend’s arm in wordless warning. 

Lindsay saw the exchange and understood what motivated it. She looked away, feeling decidedly worse than she had a moment ago. “No. You go home to my place. Jacobi can stay with you.”

“I’d feel safer here with you.”

“Cindy, I can’t even hold my service weapon right now, let alone pull the trigger. Go with Jacobi.”

“You can’t make me leave,” Cindy replied stubbornly. “You literally can’t make me leave. I’d like to see you try.”

Lindsay narrowed her eyes then glanced at Jill and Claire who were doing their damndest not to smile. “Wh…”

“Uh-uh. I’m staying.” The redhead turned and found the visitor chair before sinking into it like she was planning on sitting there for the long haul. 

“I think she’s staying,” Jill said lightly.

“Looks that way,” Claire agreed.

“This is not a game!” Lindsay’s temper frayed under her fear and pain. “Someone out there wants to kill all of you.”

“All of us,” Claire corrected. “He shot you, Lindsay.”

Lindsay licked her lips as she accepted the truth of that. It made her mad. “And I well and truly hope I’ll get to return the favor, but I do not want to be in here worrying about the three of you.”

Claire took a breath and let it out slowly. “Ed wants us to go away.”

The others looked at her.

“I told him no.” Claire looked at Cindy and smiled. “I didn’t want to leave you. I’m not leaving any of you. 

“Claire…” There was an edge to Lindsay’s voice.

“I am, however, going to have my husband take the kids and go somewhere safe.”

“Claire, none of us would blame you for going,” Jill told her gently. She reached up and tangled her fingers with her friend’s where they still rested lightly on her upper arm.

“I’d blame me. It’s like Cindy said… you’re my family, too. You don’t abandon family when they need you.”

The four of them stared at each other for a moment.

“Okay,” Jill said quietly. “I think it’s safe to say we’re freaked out here. This is our job, though. Catching the bad guys is what we do.” She looked at Lindsay. “You need to get some rest. You look like ten miles of bad road.”

Lindsay’s head tilted and she gave the blonde a look. “Gee, thanks.”

“We need you at your best, Inspector. We’ll come at this in the morning just like we always do. We’ll get this guy.” Jill managed to inject confidence in her voice that she didn’t feel.

“Jill’s right. You need your rest.” Claire walked over to the bed and kissed Lindsay on top of the head. “We’ll be fine. Just get some sleep. We’ll meet at your place in the morning. I’ll bring breakfast.”

Lindsay nodded and took a second just to drink in Claire’s soothing presence.

“Cindy.”

The reporter looked up. “Yeah?”

Claire held out her hand. “Why don’t you come with me for a minute? We’re going to have to give our statements about all this, and then you can get back here and play guard dog.”

Cindy blushed, but she took the offered hand and got to her feet. Her gaze shifted between Lindsay and Jill, clearly suspecting she was missing something by the sudden tension that had filled the room at Claire’s suggestion. “Sure. Be right back.”

“I’ll still be here.” Lindsay shook her head a fraction, impressed with how easily Claire had manipulated the reporter out of the room. Maybe Claire could give her some pointers sometime.

**** 

The door had barely closed when Jill felt fresh tears again. A part of her wanted to run from this conversation but friendship won out and she took a few steps closer to the bed. “Listen… I know… we have a fight coming. And I know we’re gonna yell at each other. But right now…” Jill took a ragged breath as her tears spilled over and ran hot down her cheeks. “Right now I am just so damn glad you’re okay…”

Without a word, Lindsay held out her right hand. Jill crossed the remaining distance and clasped it, seeing tears brimming in Lindsay’s eyes as well. Touching her made it real. Lindsay was still there and so was their friendship. Jill could feel the threads of it between them. Some of those threads were frayed right now, but she knew in that instant of contact that they would never sever.

“You didn’t take the shot at me did you? Eliminate your competition?” Lindsay joked but her voice broke, giving away how much this was hurting.

“You taught me to be a pretty damn good shot, but you know how much I hate guns.” Jill smiled through her tears. “God, Lindsay. I thought for a moment we…”

Lindsay swallowed roughly. “No matter what. No matter how much we fight or what we fight over… we’ll always be friends. Don’t ever forget that.” 

Jill leaned over and put her forehead against Lindsay’s, both of them taking a moment to simply savor their friendship and the chance for it to continue. “I love you to pieces, but I am so fighting with you later, though.”

“Damn right.”

“Don’t screw this up with her, Lindsay,” Jill pleaded. “I’ll hate you if you do. You’ll hate yourself.”

Lindsay could only swallow hard as her throat closed with emotion. In a dizzying rush, she nodded, knowing she was giving away something she’d tried to keep hidden from everyone, including herself.

Their gazes met at close range and they silently acknowledged everything that was between them, the good and the bad, the past and what the future might hold. Jill leaned back and kissed Lindsay on the forehead, saying with actions what she couldn’t bring herself to say in words. In spite of everything, at that moment she felt more secure in their friendship than she ever had before. Somehow, some way… they would survive this. 

“Get some sleep, okay?” Jill got as far as the door before Lindsay’s hoarse voice stopped her.

“Jill?”

The attorney turned with her hand on the door handle.

“Love you, too.” 

Jill smiled bashfully as she wiped at her tears. “What’s not to love?” she tossed back playfully before winking and leaving Lindsay alone with her thoughts.

****

Jacobi watched as Lindsay’s friends gave their statements. Jill had emerged last from his partner’s room, tears drying on her pale skin. They were all standing side by side, giving their statements to the other detectives as Tom listened in. Jacobi knew he wasn’t allowed to officially work the case. He was too close to this one.

Nothing would stop him doing a little unofficial investigating, however. 

Seeing his chance and knowing it was probably the only one he would get, Jacobi stepped away from the group. He knocked once on Lindsay’s door before poking his head inside.

Lindsay’s troubled features eased into a tired smile. “Well if it isn’t the hero of the hour.”

“How you feeling?” 

“Better than I look apparently, if Jill’s comment about ten miles of bad road is any indication.”

He laughed and came closer. “What’s the verdict?”

“Mild concussion. The bullet didn’t break anything but…” Lindsay sighed. “I’m not going to be squeezing a trigger for a while.”

“Did some muscle damage, huh?”

Lindsay nodded and her mouth tightened into a thin line. “That bastard knew exactly what he was doing when he shot me.”

“I suspect that’s true. He’s toying with you, Linz. He’s hurt you but not completely incapacitated you. He wants you to know you aren’t physically capable of looking after the others.”

“I can shoot right-handed when I have to. Of course I can barely hit the broad side of a barn…”

Jacobi chuckled even though he could tell she was merely putting on a brave front. It was easier to pretend that this was simply another case. “I’ll stay with Jill tonight.”

“Thank you.” Lindsay hesitated for a moment. “For everything,” she added, her eyes shining with gratitude.

Her partner patted her leg. “I heard Cindy is staying?”

“Yeah. She’s stubborn that way.”

“You kinda like that though, don’t you?” 

“God. First Jill and now you.”

“She makes you smile, Linz,” Jacobi answered her with sudden intensity. “You should see the way your face lights up around her. It’s disgustingly precious.”

Lindsay looked skeptical, then alarmed, and finally resigned. “That obvious?”

Jacobi’s heart soared at her response but he kept his voice neutral. “Yep.”

“Crap.”

He laughed more heartily this time and patted her leg again. “I’m happy for you.”

“There is nothing to be happy about. Nothing has happened.”

“Yet.”

“Jacobi, there is a killer out there who wants to kill me and my friends. Any romantic notions I might have toward a certain… stubborn… persistent… adorable reporter will just have to wait.”

“I would think,” Jacobi said sagely, “that waiting is the last thing you’d want to do under those circumstances.”

Lindsay took that in, looking unsettled by the truth of it.

“Think about it, kid. Get some sleep.”

“Warren,” Lindsay called to him before he could walk away. 

“Yeah?”

“Thanks for pulling me out of there.”

“You’d have done the same for me.”

“Nah. I’d have left you.”

Jacobi shook his head. “Night, Linz…” He got to the door and turned before giving her a speculative look, enjoying the way she bristled as she tried to determine the reason for it.

“What?” Lindsay asked.

“Just thinking.”

“About?”

He smirked. “If you scoot over there might be room in that bed for two.”

A plastic cup bounced off the wall next to him as he left.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Nothing looked appealing.

Frowning at the selections the vending machine offered, Cindy tried to decide between a bag of chips or a package of crackers. Her stomach was still in knots over the contents of the latest note, leaving little room for the food Cindy knew she unfortunately needed.

“Hey.”

The reporter turned her head and found Jill standing there, a tired smile on her attractive features. Her friend’s blue eyes were rimmed with red from crying and Cindy abandoned all interest in food. “I thought you left.”

“Not, yet. I’m waiting on Jacobi. He’s finishing up with Tom.” Jill hefted a bag in her hands. “I thought you could use something decent to eat. As decent as hospital food can be, anyway.”

“You rock.” Cindy took the bag and peered inside, delighted to see a roast beef sandwich and some fries. “You are the best friend ever.” 

Jill shrugged. “Least I could do.” She hesitated. “You’re really staying tonight?”

“Yeah,” Cindy admitted in a hushed voice. “I just… I just need to be near her right now.”

Jill nodded, and Cindy thought she looked like a woman who’d made a decision. “Don’t let her tell you differently. She needs you right now, too. I’m… I’m glad you’re staying with her.” 

“Thanks,” Cindy said shyly. “And thanks for the late lunch… dinner… whatever.”

Jill squeezed her shoulder. Her head came up when she saw Jacobi motion to her at the end of the hall. “You going to be all right?”

“I’ll be fine.” Cindy stepped forward and hugged her. “You be careful.”

“Take care of her.”

“I will.”

They stepped back and shared a quick smile before Jill walked away. Cindy watched her leave, a frown on her features. Something was going on with her friend and had been for a while now. An air of sadness seemed to cling to the usually vibrant attorney. 

She sighed as her eyes went to a set of double doors. Lindsay was in a room beyond them and every second Cindy was away from her side made the reporter feel raw. As much as she wanted to chase Jill down and talk to her, Cindy needed to be next to Lindsay right now almost as much as she needed air. 

When this was over, Cindy promised herself, she’d take Jill out for lunch and she wouldn’t let her blonde friend go until she was at the root of what was bothering her.

Cindy grabbed a bottle of water and headed back for Lindsay’s room. She quickly popped a French fry into her mouth, delighted that it was still warm. She nibbled on more as she made her way through the set of doors and down the long hallway. There was an officer sitting just outside Lindsay’s door. Cindy couldn’t remember his name but she’d seen him around. He smiled and nodded in greeting and Cindy did the same as she edged Lindsay’s door open with her hip.

She went completely still once she was inside.

Lindsay was fast asleep, her face relaxed and worry free. She looked breathtakingly beautiful and Cindy gasped softly as something seemed to rob the air from the room. Quietly, she came closer so she could observe this rare sight. Lindsay was breathing evenly, no signs that she was injured or in pain. Cindy wanted to touch her, to run her hands through that silky black hair, to smooth her fingers over that proud brow, to play with that unbelievably sexy dent in the inspector’s chin. 

Regretfully, Cindy backed out of the room and let the door close behind her. 

“Everything all right?” the officer asked.

“She’s sleeping,” Cindy answered, her voice sounding oddly strangled to her ears. She held up the bag. “Didn’t want to wake her by stuffing my face.”

He chuckled. “I’ll keep an eye on her.”

“Thanks.” She returned to the waiting room, offering a weak smile to the woman waiting there with her son for word on a loved one. A man sat across from her, his head down as he obviously did the same. She ate her food quickly, desperate to get back to Lindsay’s side.

****

“No.”

“Come on, Jacobi. Five minutes.”

“Let me repeat myself. No.”

Jill crossed her arms and banged her head against the headrest. They were on their way to her place, the sun having moments ago given up its last hold on the horizon. She was restless, wanting to do something, anything to make this whole mess go away. “The Hall is on the way.”

Jacobi kept driving.

“You don’t want to see what they caught on tape?”

“They’ll call us.” He made a right turn to avoid a snarled mess in front of them.

Jill was about to grind her teeth when the perfect argument to sway Lindsay’s partner came to her in a flash of brilliance. “Jacobi, I need my files so I’ll have something to do tonight. Otherwise, you’re going to have to keep me entertained.”

He cut his eyes to look at her and sighed. Jill had the grace not to smile in triumph as he made the turn for her office.

****

“What are you doing here?” Denise’s voice dripped disgust. She stood outside her door as she watched Jacobi approaching with Bernhardt.

“Getting a few files,” Jacobi said like he didn’t believe it for a second.

“Did the cameras catch anything?” Jill demanded as she drew even with her boss.

“A guy in a gray hoodie,” Denise said after a moment of making Jill wait for it. “You can’t see his face, his hands… we don’t even know if he’s black or white.”

“Damn it. This guy walks right up to my office and slides a note under the door and no one sees him?”

“How about height, weight?” Jacobi asked.

“About 6’2.” Denise eyed Jill as the attorney started pacing. “Weight is sketchy given his choice of attire.”

“He knows what he’s doing.” Jacobi rubbed a hand over his features.

“Yes he does,” Denise agreed. 

“If you mean he knows how to push my buttons you got that right.” Jill suddenly turned and slammed her palm against the wall with shocking force, making both Denise and Jacobi jump as the sound echoed weirdly down the hall. Doing her best to turn away casually, Jill winced when they couldn’t see it, shaking her stinging palm out of sight. How come when Lindsay did something like that it was cool and sexy and she just managed to hurt herself?

“Go home, Bernhardt.” Denise was less than impressed. “We’ll handle things here. I’ve assigned a few people to go through all your cases since you started hanging out with that reporter.”

Jill spun, her blue eyes blazing. “This is not Cindy’s fault.” She started for Denise who actually took a step back in reaction. Jill came up short when Jacobi gripped her arm.

“Easy there, counselor,” he murmured.

“I wasn’t implying that it was.” Denise straightened her suit jacket. “That’s the time frame, right?”

Jill glanced at Jacobi and he released her. She sighed, realizing she’d reacted badly. “Yes. That’s the timeframe. Sorry… I just…”

“Get protective of your friends. I understand.” They looked at each other for a moment. “If we find anything I’ll let you know.”

“We?” Jill asked before she could think better of it.

Denise looked momentarily caught. She shrugged. “I’ve taken a stack or two of cases to peruse,” she replied as if it were nothing to be concerned about.

Jill just stared at her like she’d grown a second head that had burst into show tunes.

“Come on,” Jacobi said, taking Jill’s elbow. “Let’s get your files so I can have some peace tonight.”

Jill let herself be led away. When she reached her office she glanced back in time to see Denise walking away. She gave Jacobi a look. “You think she’s going to fire me?”

He snorted. “I think she kinda likes your moxie if not your lip.”

Jill considered that. Maybe she owed Denise an apology. The thought made her head hurt.

****

The room was nearly dark save for the small lamp that burned in the corner. Lindsay blinked her eyes open and waited for them to adjust. They had taken her watch when she’d been admitted and there were no visible clocks to clue her into the time. She only knew the blackness beyond the windows and some inner sense that told her it was late.

Turning her head, Lindsay’s thoughts arrested as she caught sight of a sleeping Cindy Thomas. The reporter was curled up in a plastic chair, her head resting on her crooked arm. She looked both adorable and as uncomfortable as hell. 

Lindsay ached to hear that chatty voice, to witness the vivacious energy that flowed from Cindy in waves, often catching all those around her up in its unstoppable force. She just wanted to see Cindy smile at her because sometimes that’s all it took to turn a bad day into a good one.

In that moment, Lindsay fully accepted the truth she’d been fighting for months. Cindy’s hooks were in her and she wanted them to be. She didn’t want to run from this anymore, wasn’t sure she had the strength to resist it. Giving in could bring about an end to their friendship… to the whole club if things went bad, but somehow, after everything that had happened the last few days, Lindsay knew this could be a once in a lifetime thing.

If she would only let it.

The knowledge made her dizzy as she let go of her reservations and willingly gave into her feelings, opening up her heart and accepting that things would be whatever Cindy wanted them to be.

The reporter shifted in her sleep and Lindsay bit her lip. She couldn’t, in good conscience, let Cindy keep sleeping like that when there was a bed she could easily share.

“Hey,” Lindsay’s voice cracked like a hormonal teenager. She winced, but the expression had fortunately cleared her face by the time Cindy opened her eyes and looked at her.

“What?” Cindy’s voice was slurred and sleepy and damn sexy.

“That… uh… that chair looks… uncomfortable.”

“I’m not leaving,” Cindy stated, positive that Lindsay was going to throw another volley of excuses at her as to why she should go home.

“Actually…” Lindsay swallowed nervously. “I… could… scoot…”

Cindy’s brown eyes darted to the empty space beside Lindsay before jerking back up to her friend’s face. “Um… you want me…to… uh… Huh?”

It would have been funny, Lindsay decided, if she didn’t feel so painfully exposed under the circumstances. She patted the bed with her right hand. “C’mon.”

Cindy had gone silent, staring at her with wide eyes.

“We both need some sleep,” Lindsay said, trying to put a practical spin on the invitation. “And I’m not going to get any watching you twist yourself into a pretzel in that chair.”

After a tense moment, Cindy licked her lips and slowly stood. She slipped out of her jacket and shoes before approaching the bed with caution. Lindsay was smirking at her the whole time. “Is this the pain meds talking?” 

Lindsay considered how to respond. She was through tiptoeing around what was developing between them and too tired and in too much pain to play games with herself or Cindy. “I’d probably be much lewder if it were the pain meds talking.”

Cindy slapped a hand over her mouth as a laugh escaped. It was late and she didn’t want to give the hospital staff an excuse to throw her out. Enough strings were being pulled already to allow her to stay. “Lewder, huh?”

“Come on, Thomas. Get in bed with me. You know you want to.” Lindsay winked.

Lowering the bedrail, Cindy hopped up on the bed, taking two tries to make it. Lindsay chuckled and helped with her good arm the second time, ignoring the pain that tried to steal her breath.

There was only one place for Cindy to go, and that was sideways with her body flush against Lindsay’s. She hesitated, needing to be sure. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

Dark eyes softened. “You won’t.” Lindsay tapped her shoulder. 

Smiling nervously, Cindy took a breath as she complied, snuggling up to Lindsay’s long frame. She sighed as her head came to rest on Lindsay’s shoulder, and her eyes closed as a long arm draped around Cindy’s waist, holding her in place. 

“Better than the chair?” Lindsay asked her voice raspier than usual.

“Much better, thanks,” Cindy replied quietly. 

They fit together perfectly, Lindsay realized as she closed her own eyes. Cindy was warm and solid, and for the first time since she’d been shot, Lindsay felt oddly safe. She turned her head, breathing in Cindy’s unique scent, the reporter’s red hair tickling her chin.

“Did you just sniff me?”

Lindsay hesitated, realizing too late that the drugs apparently affected her self-control. “You smell good,” she confessed when she’d found an ounce of bravery and clung to it.

Cindy blinked a few times before she levered herself up on one elbow. “Do I?” She swallowed as Lindsay’s fingertips began to trace imaginary patterns on her back.

That ounce of bravery started to put on weight as Lindsay looked up into Cindy’s brown eyes. She moved closer, slowly drawing in a breath of Cindy’s perfume with undisguised pleasure. “Uh-huh.”

“You’re high. I really should…” Cindy started to get out of the bed but was brought back into place as Lindsay’s arm tightened around her and dragged her back down.

Lindsay winced but she didn’t turn her redheaded bundle loose. “I am not high.”

“You just sniffed me. Twice.”

“I remember. I was there.”

Cindy wasn’t sure if she should be amused, aroused or down right terrified. “Linz…”

“I won’t do it again since it seems to bother you.” Lindsay enjoyed the effect she was having on Cindy immeasurably.

“Who me? Bothered? Pfft.” Cindy tried to act all nonchalant. Apparently deciding the best course of action was to put her head down and go to sleep, Cindy did the former but couldn’t seem to manage the latter. Especially with the slow designs Lindsay was drawing on her back through her light shirt. “Um, Linz?”

“Yeah?” Lindsay answered as she stared up at the ceiling with a tiny grin on her face.

“You’re tickling me.”

The fingers stopped moving. Suddenly Cindy felt a light chuckle shake her as Lindsay laughed.

“Sorry.” Lindsay began scratching instead, watching in amusement as Cindy’s shoulders flexed and she twisted into the touch. “Look at you. You’re like a cat.”

Cindy almost mewed in response. “I like a good scratch.”

Lindsay slowed her strokes so her touch was half scratch, half caress. She felt Cindy settle closer, her warm breath blowing across the open collar of Lindsay’s hospital issue gown. The undesirable location and circumstances aside, Lindsay thought the moment was almost perfect. Damn Jacobi and damn Jill for being right about this, she thought, but her heart couldn’t muster up an iota of resentment. It was too busy feeling like it had come home.

“Should I get the doctor?” Cindy asked abruptly, her voice husky.

Lindsay blinked, puzzled by the question. “Why?”

Cindy slowly lifted her head again and stared at Lindsay intently. “Your heart is beating really fast, Inspector.” A soft, wondering smile turned her features almost angelic.

Any remaining reservations about them crumbled in the wake of that smile, in the heat of Cindy’s body snuggled up against Lindsay’s own. “I don’t think there is anything he can give me for that,” Lindsay murmured as her gaze dipped to Cindy’s mouth.

“Lindsay,” Cindy whispered, her breath hitching around the name.

Closing her eyes, Lindsay tried to rein in her desires, and she couldn’t do that with the way Cindy was looking at her. She was pretty damn sure she’d completely given herself and her feelings away already. Swallowing, she bravely met the reporter’s gaze once more, seeing wonder and something sweeter in Cindy’s eyes. “Yeah,” Lindsay admitted slowly, knowing Cindy would understand what she meant.

No one had ever looked at her like that before, and Lindsay wanted to kick herself for not seeing it sooner, for being too much of a coward to go for what she’d tried desperately to pretend she hadn’t wanted. “Cindy…”

The name was a hoarse whisper on Lindsay’s lips, silenced as Cindy dipped her head and kissed her. 

****

The reporter had fainted. 

He had wanted to laugh but that would have given him away as someone other than a worried husband/brother/father sitting in the waiting room, eagerly awaiting word on his injured loved one. Other than Boxer, they had all been right there, close enough to touch, sharing their feelings and fears as he’d drank them down like wine.

Fools. All of them. Taking them out was almost like shooting fish in a barrel. He had to make it a game to make it fun. He had to send them the little silly notes to watch them scramble, to make things more interesting. He wanted the challenge. He wanted the thrill of the hunt.

The attorney, the medical examiner, the reporter… they’d all stood perhaps ten feet away, comforting each other when the one who brought upon their pain had been listening to every word. It amused him. They thought they could catch him? Stop him? They didn’t even know him. They’d never met him. They were nothing but a job to him. A paycheck.

They could keep looking for the connections all they wanted. There were none. Those left behind would see that when they were gone.

He smiled. He’d have to thank the person who hired him for this. This one was almost worth doing for free. He slipped the paper he’d been pretending to read under his arm and left the waiting room with nary a glance at the additional officers patrolling the halls.

No one gave him a second look.


	10. Chapter 10

“There’s coffee.”

“Shit!” Jill nearly jumped out of her skin as she entered her kitchen. She’d been so exhausted when she’d finally drifted off last night she’d slept like a stone, waking up to a quiet apartment and forgetting, albeit momentarily, that she was in protective custody.

Jacobi smiled as he took another sip from his mug and turned the page of the newspaper he had spread across the table in front of him.

Jill blew out a breath and ran her hands through her disheveled hair with as much dignity as she could muster. “Good morning.”

“Morning,” Jacobi drawled. “I hate to do this to you, but Fong is going to replace me in about an hour.”

“Fong.” Jill’s nose crinkled as she tried to place the officer. “The guy always looking at Lindsay’s ass?”

“That’s the one.”

“Great.” Jill crossed the kitchen and pulled down a white mug with the City Hall logo emblazoned on the side. She filled it full of coffee then rummaged in the fridge for some half and half. “I’m going over to Lindsay’s.” 

“I figured. Having you all in one place probably isn’t the best idea, however.”

Jill paused at that thought before pressing on with her first sip of the day. “Maybe, but we’ll catch this bastard faster if we put our heads together.”

“Maybe,” Jacobi echoed. “Or maybe he’ll just use the opportunity to take you all out at once.”

“You’re a ray of sunshine in the morning.”

“I am when I’ve slept.” Jacobi glanced up from the paper and gave her a tired smile.

“Thanks for staying last night,” Jill said as she leaned back against the counter and crossed her ankles.

“You’re welcome, counselor.” He paused. “We’ll get this guy.”

“Hopefully before he puts one of us in a coffin.” Jill took another sip from her mug. “It’s just… there are a lot of people to choose from.”

“Cindy’s involvement narrows it down a little.” 

Jill sighed, wishing, oddly, that he wasn’t right. She’d much prefer it if Cindy weren’t on this guy’s radar even if the reporter’s involvement got them that much closer to catching the sick son-of-a-bitch. “Here’s the thing,” Jill added after a moment. “Every case we’ve worked on together… all the suspects are behind bars. They’ve either been convicted or are awaiting trial. It would have to be a family member or acquaintance doing this.”

“Or a hired killer.” Jacobi glanced up and watched as Jill’s usually pale skin turned even paler. “The guy knows how to shoot, Jill. He hit Lindsay exactly where he wanted to.”

“How bad is it?” she finally asked the question she’d been afraid to all night.

“She won’t be able to fire a gun with her left hand for a while. The bullet put the hurt on her arm. Messed up the nerves and muscles a bit. She’ll recover fully, though.”

“He wanted to incapacitate her,” Jill realized aloud. She shook her head. “Why is he toying with us? Why is he sending us these stupid, creepy little notes? He could have killed Cindy and Lindsay both…” The sickening truth of that slowly sunk in and Jill battled the sudden onset of nausea with another reluctant sip of coffee. She took a determined breath and kept going. “What is this guy’s game?”

“I think that you just hit the nail on the head. He’s playing a game. This is fun to him.”

“No please,” Jill drawled. “Don’t say any nice policeman platitudes to make me feel better.”

Jacobi folded the paper and got to his feet before crossing the kitchen. He stopped in front of his partner’s best friend and regarded her seriously. “Listen to me. This guy is out there and he wants to kill you. He wants to kill all of you. It may be a game to him but you need to stop playing this off like it’s one to you, too.”

Jill tucked a loose srtand of blonde hair behind her ear and looked anywhere but at Jacobi’s kind, serious eyes. “If I let myself think about how serious this really is then I’ll come undone, Jacobi. Let me live in my land of denial just a little longer, okay?”

He shook his head but his touch was gentle when it came to rest on her shoulder and squeezed. “Did you find anything in that stack of files you brought home last night?”

Jill shook her head again and sighed. She’d read until her eyes crossed. “You would think if there was something there it would have jumped out at me already. I’ve been over all those files hundreds of times before last night. I know them all backwards and forwards. There’s nothing.”

“He’s going to screw up. We’ll get something to lead us to him eventually.”

“Too bad his next mistake might come at the expense of Claire, Lindsay, or Cindy’s lives.”

“Or your own,” he said quietly.

Jill swallowed. She was scared. terrified if she was honest with herself, but the thought of a killer taking one of her friends away from her… that tore her into so many pieces she could barely breathe. “They’re my family,” she choked out as tears tightened the back of her throat. “The only real family I’ve known for most of my life. If he takes one of them away from me because I missed something in one of those damn files…” She set the mug down and wiped angrily at her eyes.

“That won’t happen.” 

“Is it weird that if it has to happen… I want it to be me?” She looked into those kind eyes and felt fresh tears fall from her own.

“It just means you love them that much,” Jacobi said wisely.

She answered with a half laugh, half sob. “I swear I’ll kill this bastard if I ever get the chance.”

He stepped forward and drew Jill into a comforting hug. “You’ll have to get in line behind my partner.”

****

Claire watched the proceedings outside her front window with a sick heart.

“You really shouldn’t stand there. You’re exposed.”

The medical examiner kept her arms crossed, her gaze focused on what was happening in her driveway. “A few more minutes won’t kill me.”

“Actually, they might.”

She turned her head and regarded Tom soberly. “I’m not moving until they’re gone.”

Tom shook his head but said nothing. He unconsciously moved closer to her as they watched Claire’s kids scramble into a van. He’d known Claire and her family for years. Had worked alongside her husband on the force. It was enough to tie his stomach in knots that a killer was targeting Lindsay, but now he had to worry about Claire, Jill and Cindy as well. Tom took a breath and eased his arm around Claire’s shoulders.

Claire’s lips tightened into a pained smile at Tom’s concern, but she never looked away from Ed and her boys. Ed glanced back at her then, his gaze holding Claire’s for a string of heartbeats before he looked away and allowed the hydraulic lift to heft him, chair and all, into the vehicle.

There was love and remonstration in her husband’s gaze and both cut through Claire like scalpel blades.

“It’s not too late to go with them.” 

“My place is here,” Claire said firmly as the van door closed.

Tom slipped his hands in his pockets. “What about your family, Claire?”

“They’re safer without me near them.” Claire watched the van as it rolled out of the driveway, losing sight of it as it rounded the corner. “I need to get ready. I’m meeting the girls in an hour.” 

There was nothing else for Tom to say as Claire walked away. She was one of the wisest women he knew, but nothing would sway her away from Lindsay, Jill and Cindy. Not now.

Especially not now.

He both admired and feared for her for that. 

****

Sunlight woke her.

Lindsay’s eyelids fluttered open and she took a few moments to process where she was as she looked up at bland ceiling tiles above her head. The scent of disinfectant made her nose twitch before a second breath took in the more pleasing aroma of familiar perfume. She frowned as she tried to orient herself to her surroundings. It was the TV perched up in the corner that served to finally clue her in. Hospital.

She’d been shot and concussed. The memory came back to her in all its painful and embarrassing glory. Yesterday had not been one of her better days. Except…

Lindsay’s gaze drifted down to the warm body curled against her own. Cindy was practically draped on top of her, one arm thrown possessively around Lindsay’s waist. Her breathing was even and deep, and Cindy had the tiniest little snore that made Lindsay grin like mad in reaction.

So maybe yesterday hadn’t been so bad after all. It had certainly ended on a pretty damn good note. 

This development complicated things, however. Lindsay knew it. They were all in a dangerous spot and allowing herself to be distracted by this very warm, very sweet emotion could get them both killed. On the flip side, though, it gave her something she very much wanted to live for… Something she would kill to protect. 

Then there was Pete.

Lindsay sighed. She owed Pete a phone call. It was something on her to-do list she was most definitely not looking forward to marking off. Sometimes being a responsible adult really sucked she decided with a twisted smile.

As much as she loathed doing it, Lindsay needed to get moving. CNG, as Jill had labeled him, was out there plotting and planning. Reluctantly, her hand slid up Cindy’s back and she gently shook her sleeping companion.

“It’s not time for school, yet,” Cindy murmured sleepily.

Lindsay huffed out an amused breath and that was enough to rouse the reporter from her dreams. 

“What’s so funny?” Cindy yawned and lifted her head.

“Did you do all your homework?” 

“Huh?” Cindy glanced down and realized for the first time that she was snuggled next to Lindsay Boxer, their bodies molded together. She rolled over and glanced at the uncomfortable chair then looked back at amused brown eyes. “It was real?”

Lindsay’s features softened. “It was real.”

“Would you pinch me?”

Lindsay laughed, wincing a little in pain. She wrapped her hand around the back of Cindy’s neck and pulled her down, gently bringing their lips together for a slow, thorough kiss. 

“That doesn’t help with the reality check,” Cindy purred when they’d parted.

Lindsay grinned devilishly.

“Ow!” Cindy jerked and nearly fell out of the bed as her backside was most definitely pinched. “Lindsay!”

The nurse chose that moment to walk in and Lindsay was delighted when Cindy’s face turned a brilliant shade of red. The reporter tried to slip as casually from the bed as possible knowing that she was probably making even more of a spectacle of herself by doing so. Bumping into the nurse didn’t help as her foot got caught in the sheets and she had to hop backward to free it.

“Hi,” Cindy greeted.

“Hello.” The nurse gave her a bemused look.

“I’ll just… be over there,” Cindy said as she hooked her thumb at the window. She glanced at Lindsay and saw that her friend was biting her lip and studying the ceiling tiles in apparent fascination.

“Wherever you like, sweetie.” The nurse stepped around her and drew even with Lindsay’s right side.

“Right.” Cindy nodded and took another step back crashing into the uncomfortable chair she’d been sleeping in the night before and sending it clattering to the floor. She quickly set it upright. “I’ll just…”

“Be over there,” Lindsay finished for her, doing her damnedest not to grin.

“Yeah.” Cindy winced and turned away, heading for the window and a zone of less embarrassment.

The nurse shook her head. Lindsay noted her nametag said “Ruth.”

“Good morning, Inspector,” the nurse said blithely. “You’ll be happy to know we’re discharging you shortly.”

“Glad to hear it.”

“Sleep well?”

Lindsay thought she saw a sparkle in Ruth’s eyes. “Very well, thanks.” She turned her head and saw Cindy making a show of looking out the window. She half expected the reporter to start whistling innocently. 

Cindy’s cell phone buzzed. The redhead turned and snatched up her purse, ignoring the disapproving look from the nurse as she fished through it and found her new BlackBerry. She saw her editor’s name on the caller ID and answered immediately, grateful for the distraction. 

“You know what we called her type in my day?” the nurse asked Lindsay as Cindy turned away and continued to talk.

Lindsay smiled, imagining the possibilities. “Do tell.”

“Spitfire.”

Lindsay chuckled as the nurse checked her vitals one last time. “That sounds about right.”

“You two make quite a striking pair,” Ruth whispered before wrapping a blood pressure cuff around Lindsay’s arm. She smiled at Lindsay’s startled look. “I checked on you three times last night, Inspector. She was wrapped around you so tight I wondered how you could breathe.”

“Easier, actually.” Lindsay smiled, suddenly shy as her gaze went to Cindy again. The sight of her caused Lindsay’s heart to squeeze in both pleasure and pain. Then she winced in just pain as the blood pressure cuff tightened on her upper arm.

“Your heart rate is up a bit,” the nurse commented as she tracked Lindsay’s pulse with her fingertips on her wrist. Lindsay definitely saw a questionable twinkle in her eyes this time.

Lindsay’s gaze narrowed.

“Not enough to delay your discharge.” Ruth patted Lindsay’s arm. “We’ll get you fitted for a sling and the doctor will probably recommend physical therapy.”

“I don’t need…” Lindsay started.

“The sooner you start the PT the sooner you’ll be squeezing off rounds again.” Cindy sauntered back over to the left side of the bed. She slipped her phone in her pocket and gripped the bed rail.

“Who was that?”

“My editor.”

“What did he want?”

“Nosey.” Cindy smiled. “We can talk about it on the way to your apartment.”

“Why do I get the feeling I’m not going to like this?” Lindsay sighed as the nurse jotted something down in her chart. She tried to lean over casually to read it.

“He just wants the exclusive. He’s heard all about the hit out on all of us.”

Ruth looked startled. Cindy just smiled at her.

“We don’t know that there is a hit out on us. We just know that ‘Creepy Note Guy’ is messing with our heads.” Lindsay tilted her head as she tried to read her chart.

“Is ‘Creepy Note Guy’ the one that shot her?” the nurse asked Cindy.

“Yep. We call him CNG for short.”

“He’s messing with a lot more than your head, sweetie.” Ruth retrieved the blood pressure cuff and patted Lindsay on the arm again. “You take care now. Both of you. The doctor will be in soon.”

They watched her leave before they looked at each other again.

“You scared?” Lindsay asked seriously.

“Not when I’m with you.”

“That was an incredibly mushy thing to say.”

Cindy shrugged. “Deal.”

Lindsay offered her a faint smile. “We’re going to need to talk.”

“I know, but we need to catch this guy first, right?” 

“Right.” Lindsay studied the reporter for a long moment, liking the conviction she could see in her warm brown eyes. “You got a pair, Thomas.”

Cindy grinned. “I must have to fall for you.”

Lindsay tried to pretend her stomach didn’t just somersault with the compliment. “Get my clothes out of the closet, would you? We’ve got work to do.”

****

All the unmarked police cars at the curb amused him.

There was one for each of them, each of the silly little bitches inside. They were all in the inspector’s apartment, had been for the last hour. No doubt they were sipping their coffee, eating their breakfast, and clucking like mother hens over Boxer’s injury. He wondered if the good inspector realized how easily he could have aimed a few inches higher. How he could have put a bullet between her pretty eyes. He’d been tempted, but it was far more pleasurable to watch them scramble knowing he had the upper hand.

It was deliciously fun to watch.

At some point their breakfast conversation would no doubt turn to him. How would they stop him? What would he try next? Did they know him? Was he hired and if so who paid the bill?

He smiled. Let them cluck, he decided. He’d wait and watch and seize his next opportunity when it presented itself. He had orders, orders to take them out the way his employer wanted. One was supposed to be last, left with her grief over the loss of her little friends, stripped of everything that mattered. Then she could die.

Perhaps he would follow the orders. Perhaps not. He was having too much fun now. The game was finally getting interesting. He’d take his next shot at whom he wanted and when he wanted.

They wouldn’t see it coming.

None of his victims ever did.


	11. Chapter 11

Cindy loaded the last of the breakfast plates into Lindsay’s dishwasher. She nudged the door up with a booted foot, wiping her hands on a towel as Claire walked behind her and slid a pitcher of orange juice back in the fridge. Lindsay and Jill had moved on to the living room and were chatting over several files, their heads bent together as Cindy watched them with a soft smile.

Claire followed the reporter’s line of sight then gave her a gentle nudge in the ribs. “You’re mooning.”

“Huh?” Cindy cleared her throat and scratched self-consciously behind an ear. “I’m not… I wasn’t…” She finally shrugged. “Okay. Maybe a little.”

Claire chuckled.

“She’s just so…” Cindy sighed. 

The medical examiner rolled her eyes, but she was smiling. She put her arm around Cindy’s shoulders and squeezed. “She is that, sweetie.”

“Sorry. I’m acting like a lovestruck teenager.”

“It’s precious, actually.” 

They looked away from their friends and continued to straighten up.

“How is it this is Lindsay’s kitchen and we’re the ones cleaning it?” Claire asked.

“Because Lindsay is injured so she gets the pity pass. Jill is just…”

“Jill,” Claire drawled.

“Huh?” the attorney called from the living room.

“Nothing!” Claire called back sweetly and waved the blonde off.

Cindy cast Claire a look out of the corner of her eye as the medical examiner finished slicing up the remains of a melon they had enjoyed with breakfast. “You okay? You’ve been kind of quiet this morning.”

Claire smiled at Cindy’s perceptiveness, something the reporter and Lindsay had in common. They read people like books. It was one of the things that made them so good at their jobs. She took a breath and continued to slice the melon into cubes. “Ed and the boys left this morning.”

The redhead came closer. “Where did they go?”

“I don’t know. I thought it better that I didn’t.”

“Claire…” Cindy’s voice held a world of ache for her friend in it.

“It’ll be fine,” Claire said quickly, trying to reassure them both. “We’ll catch this bastard and then they’ll be home.”

“Our club rocks.” Cindy gave a gentle hip check to the older woman. “We’ll stop him,” she said more seriously.

“You bet we will.”

Cindy left Claire to the leftovers as she returned to the other side of the small kitchen and started wiping down the counter with a sponge. Her eyes strayed once more to the living room, taking in Lindsay’s bent head as she and Jill spoke over a file in her long hands. She couldn’t hear what they were saying, but she could hear the murmur of her voice, which somehow managed to carry the familiar rasp with it. She recalled how that rasp had gotten considerably more pronounced after their first kiss. Unconsciously, Cindy smiled and looked away. Not even realizing it, she started humming, unaware that Claire had stopped what she was doing and was watching her intently.

“Cindy.”

“Hmm?” The reporter started bopping a little to the tune in her head.

“You seem to be in an awfully good mood considering the circumstances, skipper.”

Cindy stopped and turned abruptly, a caught expression on her youthful features. “Really? I guess I’m just… trying to… you know, cope… with everything.” 

“Cope, huh? Right. Is humming usually a method you employ for that because I don’t think I’ve seen you do that before.” Claire crossed her arms and merely regarded her patiently.

The reporter’s gaze darted to the living room then away. “I… hum. Everybody hums.” 

“Not when they have someone trying to kill them.”

Cindy winced. “Coping mechanism isn’t cutting it in the excuse department, huh?” She watched as Claire gave an exaggerated shake of her head. Cindy closed her eyes and actually stomped her foot in frustration at herself.

“Spill,” Claire said with a chuckle.

“There is nothing to spill,” Cindy practically whined. “Claire, please…”

“Nope.” The medical examiner came closer and threaded one arm through Cindy’s, turning the reporter away from her view of Jill and Lindsay and pulling her in conspiratorially close. “Tell me.”

“I’m not the sort to kiss and tell.” 

“There was kissing?” Claire pounced on the tasty tidbit of information and watched in satisfaction as Cindy’s eyes widened only to snap shut again as the redhead screwed her face up and cursed.

“And when did this liplock take place, young lady?”

Cindy sighed, her eyes still closed. “Last night.”

“At the hospital?”

“Yeah.” Cindy opened her eyes to see Claire’s smug and satisfied smile. It made her blush and duck her head, but she grinned in helpless reaction. “I want to shout if from the rooftops,” she admitted. “But Lindsay and I haven’t had a chance to really talk about what happened, yet. I don’t know how she feels about… sharing.”

“I’m sure she wants you all to herself for a bit. That is understandable. So was it a nice kiss?”

Cindy’s dreamy smile was all the answer she needed. Claire snorted. “Good Lord.”

“Yeah.” Cindy’s smile turned almost wicked and her eyes danced with the memory. “Worth the wait.”

“I’m happy for you both, sweetheart.” Claire squeezed her again.

“Can we just keep this between us for now until I talk to Linz? I want Jill to know… I just….”

“Want Jill to know what?” the attorney asked as she joined them in the kitchen. “What were you calling me for earlier?” She blinked as she looked from one caught expression to another. “What were you guys talking about?”

“Nothing,” Cindy blurted.

Lindsay sauntered up behind Jill, her arm in a sling and her normally sharp brown eyes glassy from pain medication. “What’s going on?” She was a little slow to process the pleading look from Cindy until her attention focused on the knowing expression on Claire’s face. “You know,” she said abruptly, “I left a few files in my room. Would you mind, Jill?”

“Sure.” The blonde gave them all a look, but she did as asked leaving her three friends alone.

“She got it out of you. Damn pain pills are making me dumb. I should have known better than to leave you in a room with Claire,” Lindsay said in a loud whisper.

“Hey now,” Claire fired back. “I would have just gotten it out of you instead.” She walked past Lindsay and poked her in the stomach. “Kissing bandit.”

Lindsay swiveled and started to say something in rebuttal, but she bit her lip when she saw Jill. “Thanks,” she said in an overly cheery voice when the attorney handed her the files.

“No problem.” Jill glanced at them both, her gaze lingering on the slight blush tingeing Cindy’s cheeks. “I need to take off. I have some pre-trial motions to write and an indictment hearing in two hours.” Her eyes tracked back to Lindsay. “Call if you need anything.”

Lindsay nodded. She watched as Jill said goodbye to Claire and left before pivoting and looking at Cindy helplessly.

“You left me alone with Claire!” the reporter almost wailed. “What did you think was gonna happen?”

Claire’s chuckle carried all the way from the living room.

****

“Jill.”

The DDA stopped with one foot inside her office and leaned back. Denise was coming down the hall toward her, several files in her well-manicured hands. Her frighteningly high heels clicked smartly on the marble floor. “Morning,” she said civilly.

“Morning.” Denise hesitated. “How is Inspector Boxer?”

Small talk from Denise Kwon. It had to be snowing in hell, Jill decided. “She’s doing okay. She’s home now.”

“I’m glad to hear that. Do you have a moment?”

Jill nodded once and stepped back, letting Denise enter her office first. She shut the door and crossed to her desk wondering what Denise was going to lob her way next. “What can I do for you this morning?” She sunk into her desk chair.

Denise hesitated. “It’s probably nothing.”

Jill looked at her blankly. “What is?”

“I know right now everyone is looking for anything that stands out in your case files or Thomas’ articles.”

The DDA blinked. “Right. So far we have nothing. Everyone who would have a grudge against any of us is in jail. No way any of them are taking pot shots at us.”

“So obviously one of them hired someone.”

“That’s our thinking,” Jill admitted, surprised and oddly touched that Denise was taking an interest. “And whoever it was obviously hired someone who really enjoys his job.”

A fraction of a smile flittered across Denise’s face then just as quickly disappeared. “I’ve been looking through some of your case files.”

Jill sat up a little straighter.

“Like I said… it’s probably nothing. But… when you’ve been doing this as long as I have… you start to pay attention to your intuition. You know when it’s trying to tell you something.”

“And is it… trying to tell you something?”

“There is one name that comes up in four of your case files.”

Jill’s heart kicked against her ribs and she cleared her throat. “I’ve been through all of my files, Denise. Nothing leaps out.”

“That’s because you’re focusing on the people you’ve helped indict or put away.” Denise opened the first folder in her hands and passed it to Jill. “This is the Alberto Ramos file.”

Jill took the folder. It seemed like a lifetime ago that they had suspected Ramos was behind the attempt on Cindy’s life. “This isn’t my case.”

“I’m well aware of which cases are yours, counselor,” Denise said smartly. “But you haven’t completely ruled him out as a suspect.”

“Not completely. Lindsay has connections in the prison. They’re monitoring him.”

“Look at the name for his legal council.”

Jill glanced down at the neatly typed lines. “Leslie Manning?”

“Manning is the attorney on four of the cases you and your little gaggle of friends are involved with.”

Jill looked back down at the file with new eyes. “Why would Manning want to have us all killed?”

“Maybe it has something to do with one of the two upcoming cases she has pending with you.”

“You think she would actually hire someone to kill all of us to help one of her clients get off?” Jill shook her head. “Denise, Manning is a bitch on wheels in court, but I don’t…”

Denise held up a hand. “It’s a name that keeps repeating, Jill, when the only other names that do so are yours, Boxer’s, Washburn’s and Thomas’. Just think about it.” Denise got to her feet and moved swiftly to the door, yanking it open with a little more force than necessary.

“Denise, wait!” Jill called out before her boss could get any further. Denise slowly turned to look at her. “Thank you,” Jill said sincerely. “For helping. I’ll pass this on to Lindsay. It’s probably nothing, but it’s about the only thing we have to go on right now.”

Jill’s boss nodded once. “Boxer isn’t the only one with contacts in the prisons. We’re seeing what we can find out on the people you’ve put away. Maybe we’ll hear something.”

“Thank you,” Jill said again. “I’ll call Lindsay right now.”

Denise left and Jill slumped back in her chair. She picked up the copy of the Ramos file and stared at Manning’s name. Jill knew she was a ruthless bitch, but she couldn’t see Manning murdering for her clients. She wouldn’t get her hands that dirty for the scum she represented.

They were scheduled to face Manning in court over the Dow trial in a few short weeks. Jill had been surprised that he’d hired someone of Manning’s stature and tax bracket, but then she’d thought no more about it. Maybe it was time to.

Jill reached for the phone.

****

“Hey.”

Claire lifted her head from her preliminary examination of the dead body that had found her way onto the medical examiner’s table that morning. She almost did a double take when she saw Tom standing there. “Is there something wrong? Are…”

Tom shook his head. “Everyone is fine,” he said quickly. “I just… wanted to check in.”

Claire wanted to slap him for scaring her momentarily senseless. “You could have called, Tom,” she said dryly.

“Ed and the kids are safe. They arrived without incident.”

Some of the tension in Claire’s shoulders eased. “Thank you. I’ve been worried about them all day.”

“They’re fine.”

Claire nodded. “Have you spoken with Lindsay?”

“Briefly. She told me they were looking into Leslie Manning.”

Claire made a disagreeable sound. “I’ve been on the receiving end of one or more of her cross examinations. I do not like that woman.”

“But do you think she’s capable of murder?”

“Everyone is capable of murder if pushed far enough,” Claire said matter-of-factly. “But do I think she’d kill four people for one of her clients? No.”

Tom nodded. “It’s as good a place as any to start.”

Claire nodded. “I suppose it is.”

“Officer Cho working out?”

Claire thought of the young Sammy Cho sitting out in the hallway playing guard dog for as many days as it took to resolve this. “He’s a sweet kid… and I stress the kid part.”

“He’s a good cop. Lindsay likes him.”

“And that is good enough for me.” Claire snapped off her latex gloves and disposed of them before coming around the table. “Ed asked you to watch over me, didn’t he?”

Tom looked at the floor. “He did, but he didn’t have to, Claire. You know me and your husband go way back.”

“I know.” She patted him on the arm. “Thanks, Tom.” 

He nodded. “This bastard is really starting to piss me off.”

“How do you think we feel?”

“I had to carry her, Claire,” Tom murmured. “Jacobi and I had to carry Lindsay for blocks to get her to safety.” He took a breath. “When I saw her go down… I…”

Claire swallowed. “I can only imagine. I know you’ve both moved on, but there will always be something between you.”

Tom nodded again, his jaw clenched. “I’m scared this guy is going to hurt her again, or you or Jill… or even that reporter…”

Her lips twitched. She wondered what Tom would think when he found out about his ex-wife and Cindy. That would be sure to blow his mind. “We’ll get him. That’s what we do.”

“You’re damn right it is,” he replied then offered her the smile that had sent Lindsay falling head over heels more than eight years ago. He put his hand on Claire’s shoulder and squeezed. “I’ll call you tonight.”

“You don’t have to do that.”

“I know. I’ll call anyway.”

****

Hours later the morgue was nearly empty. Claire sighed, figuring she’d put off the inevitable long enough. It was time to head home. Officer Cho had stuck with her, bless his young heart, but he would be relieved and replaced by someone else who would watch over her as she slept.

Claire flipped off the light to her office and slipped on a jacket before stepping out into the hallway. Cho jumped to his feet when he saw her and Claire smiled. “Ready to call it a night?”

“Ready for some dinner,” he admitted with a smile. “I’m starving.”

“Then let’s get out of here.” She hooked her thumb toward the parking lot.

“Let me walk you to your car. I’ll follow in my vehicle.” He moved past her to walk in front of her.

Shielding her, Claire realized, and the thought made her a little sick.

They stepped out into the chilly San Francisco night. Cho made a quick sweep of Claire’s car, looking under it then slowly opening her door and peering cautiously around the inside. He’d had her deliberately park close to the building that morning in a position that would be hard to target from afar and would leave her vehicle in plain sight all day. Finally he popped the hood and shined his flashlight into the engine.

“I think we’re good to go.”

When she was finally in her car, Claire slipped the key in the ignition and hesitated. Cho had inadvertently spooked her. With a sigh she closed her eyes and turned the key, jumping a little when the radio came on and the car started. She let out a shaky breath and put the car into reverse, watching as Cho did the same in his vehicle. 

She was nearly home when her cell phone rang. She glanced down at the caller ID and smiled as she flipped the phone open and brought it her ear. “Please tell me you want to come over tonight so we won’t have to sit and stew alone.” 

“Hello, Claire.”

Cold nausea washed through Claire at the voice on the other end. She knew she’d never heard it, didn’t know it, but she knew in a moment of clarity that she was talking to the devil himself.

And he was calling from Jill’s phone.


	12. Chapter 12

Jill rolled her neck and shoulders, feeling the bones grind unhappily. She’d been reviewing her files for hours, prepping her testimony for the Dow trial and completing a few odds and ends from the case she’d just finished. Focusing on her task was proving difficult, however. Something about having a whack job out there trying to kill her and her friends was distracting.

Denise was surprisingly cutting her some slack, at least. Her boss was even doing a little quiet digging into Leslie Manning’s past. So far, nothing had popped. Manning was the oldest of three kids. Her parents passed away in a car accident when all three children were still young. Manning had stepped up and helped provide for her family, eventually putting herself through law school and becoming one of San Francisco’s top trial lawyers.

She’d faced the woman on any number of occasions in court. Those were cases Jill obsessed over, making sure every hole was buttoned up; every witness’ testimony was airtight. If Manning found the tiniest chink in her case she would exploit it until that chink was a gaping chasm called reasonable doubt. 

Of all the attorneys in San Francisco, Jill hated squaring off against Manning the most.

The woman worked hard to get everything she had and would no doubt kill to protect it, but Jill just couldn’t see her risking it all for some dirtbag client. Her image, her reputation… it meant too damn much to her.

A knock at the door had her gaze lifting.

“I’m about to head home,” Denise said as she leaned against the doorframe. “You need to do the same.”

“Home?” Jill cleared her throat, her voice husky from lack of use. “It’s only…” She glanced at her watch and her eyes widened. “Oh.”

“Get some rest, counselor. And for the love of God, take that idiot Fong with you and get out of here. He’s about to pace a rut into the damn marble floor waiting on you to leave.”

Jill quirked her lips as Denise left. With a sigh and a stretch, she set down her pen and got to her feet. Fong appeared almost immediately in her doorway, as if he’d been waiting to hear the squeak of her desk chair.

“Counselor.” He smiled. “You ready to leave?”

“Am I boring you, Inspector?” Jill shouldered her bag, slipping out her cell phone and making a quick check of the display to see if she’d missed any calls.

“Got a date.”

“That makes one of us. Being targeted by a killer tends to put a crimp in one’s personal life.”

He chuckled. “Give me a minute to check out your car. The guard will walk you out. I’ll be behind you in my vehicle, okay?”

“Works for me.” Jill watched him go then sighed. She looked down at her phone, her thumb hovering over the first digit in Cindy’s number. There was no point in calling. Cindy would be with Lindsay, where she belonged. The thought left her with a pang in her guts and guilt chewing at her insides. The contradictory nature of her feelings made her head hurt. How could she want her friends to get together and yet want Cindy for herself? After a moment, Jill fisted her palm around the phone and snapped it closed. 

She waited a few minutes for Fong before heading out, stopping by Carl, the security guard on night duty. “Hey, big guy.” She winked. As bulky as a linebacker, he was pushing sixty but his brawn was still intimidating as hell.

“DDA Bernhardt,” he greeted her with a smile. “Sorry for all the trouble you’re dealing with.”

“You and me both.”

“Inspector Boxer okay?” 

Jill thought of Lindsay, more than likely on the couch with Cindy watching a movie. “She’s fine.”

“Good to hear. Let me walk you out. Stay behind me, okay?”

“Happily.” She took a nervous breath, steeling herself for the short but exposed walk to her car. Jill stayed behind Carl’s bulk until they reached her vehicle. Fong flashed his lights twice and Carl waved as he held open Jill’s door and let her slip inside. “You stay safe now.”

“I’ll do my best.” Jill cranked the ignition and waved to Carl as he walked away. For a long moment she merely sat there, marshalling her nerves and flagging energy for the drive home. Fortunately, she didn’t live far. In fact, Claire’s place was on the way. Jill slipped out her phone again and flipped it open, punching in the medical examiner’s number.

Fong flashed his lights again and Jill waved him off. He could just wait a damn second.

He flashed them again, leaving them on this time.

Something cold slithered down Jill’s spine as she turned her head and looked back. Was he trying to tell her something? Her gaze cut to the back seat where she was relieved not to discover a hitman hiding. More irritated than afraid, she slipped out of the car and walked back toward him.

“What?” 

He got out and Jill waited, squinting into his high beams. “Christ, Fong,” she said as he approached. “Are you trying to blind the shit out of…” She saw his face in the red wash of her taillights. Jill froze, her brain trying to register that she wasn’t looking at the man she was supposed to be.

**** 

She was pretty.

He had to admit it as he buckled her into the driver’s seat of her car. He leaned her back, taking a moment to study the lines of her face. A shock of white-blonde hair fell across her pale, bloodstained features and he eased it aside with something resembling a lover’s caress.

He had wanted to drug her but she’d fought him. Her strength had startled him as much as her viciousness. She’d clawed his face, busted his lip. Even now, his right eye stung and swelled and his cheek throbbed from where her nails had dug deep. He’d had no choice but to slam her temple against the roof of the car. She’d slipped from his grasp as consciousness abandoned her, slumping boneless to the pavement. 

“Too bad you pissed off the wrong person,” he said conversationally. “You and your friends should have stayed out of it. If you had just minded your own business then you wouldn’t have to die.” He stepped back and glanced around. The lights from the Golden Gate Bridge bathed the water in pale gold and vibrant red. It was a beautiful place for Jill Bernhardt to die.

He leaned in and slipped Jill’s car into neutral. With one last lingering look at her features he stepped back and shut the door. Walking around to the back of her car he pulled out the attorney’s phone. Claire Washburn’s number still waited to be called when the screensaver vanished. He glanced back at Jill and smiled, feeling the wounds on his face sting, before pressing the send button.

****

“Hello, Claire.”

Cold nausea washed through Claire at the voice on the other end. She knew she’d never heard it, but in a moment of clarity she knew she was talking to the devil himself.

And he was calling from Jill’s phone.

Claire took a breath. “Who is this?” 

“You know who I am.”

“Where is Jill?” Claire heard her voice crack and it almost shamed her when he laughed.

“You know that pretty spot, Claire? The one you and Ed take the kids to on your picnics?”

Claire said nothing, too horrified to speak.

“If you hurry, maybe you can still save her.”

The phone went dead.

Claire slammed on the brakes, sending her car fishtailing sideways. Cho’s vehicle nearly t-boned her but at the last moment he veered right, going over a curb and into a row of some trash cans as Claire sped back the way she’d come. 

****

Cindy glanced sideways at Lindsay. The inspector was curled up against the arm of the sofa, her feet across Cindy’s lap. The reporter smiled as she continued to gently massage sock-covered toes while Lindsay dozed, a movie playing softly in the background. Not that Cindy was watching it. She only had eyes for Lindsay.

Those high cheekbones… the sexy dent in the inspector’s chin… and then there were those lips… Cindy blushed when she thought about kissing them. The night before seemed like a dream now. The emotion Cindy felt when she looked at Lindsay was so sweet and strong it almost hurt.

The reporter reluctantly glanced away as Lindsay’s phone vibrated on the glass coffee table. She eyed it warily, hesitating to pick it up. The moment she found herself in was quiet and peaceful, and she was loath to break it, almost as much as she hated to rouse Lindsay from sleep.

Finally, she reached over and picked it up. She saw Claire’s name so she flipped the phone open. “Hey,” she said softly. “Lindsay is sleeping…”

“He’s got her.”

Cindy bolted upright, her heart kicking against her sternum from the shot of adrenaline that swept through her. She didn’t have to ask whom Claire meant. There were only two people she could mean and one of them was blinking at her in confusion from the other side of the sofa. “Claire? Where are you? What’s happening?”

The panic in Cindy’s voice made any grogginess vanish. Lindsay rolled up, wincing as her shoulder protested. She grabbed the phone. “Claire? What is it?”

“Lindsay, he has her. Oh God, he has her.” 

****

Lindsay is coming.

Claire kept mentally repeating those words as her car skidded to a stop in the sand. She’d taken out part of a small barricade to get this far. As her car came to rest, her headlights hit something in the water, something silver and sinking.

“Sweet Jesus,” she whispered. Claire yanked open the top of the center console, rifling through it until she found the items she needed. Clutching the two tools in her hand, she shouldered the door open and nearly fell onto the cold sand in her haste to get out. When she got her feet under her, she pivoted before running toward the water.

Jill’s car had already floated several feet from where she’d originally seen it, the tail lights still lit like a beacon. Claire shucked her jacket first as she pounded down the beach. When she reached the first licks of water, she tossed her shoes. She took one moment to think of her children, of Ed, before taking a deep breath and diving into the incoming surf.

When she surfaced, she could hear the welcome sound of sirens closing in. She swam as hard as she could, watching with sickening horror as the bumper of Jill’s car elevated before starting to slide beneath the water. She knew from years of visiting the area that the water wasn’t terribly deep here. But it was deep enough.

Her friend was in that car… under the water she swam in. The thought was so chilling Claire could barely think about what she needed to do next.

She took a final breath and disappeared beneath the surface as Jill’s car did the same. Claire swam down almost ten feet, seeing the vague outline of the silver vehicle in the murky salt water. The car drifted lazily along towards its inevitable destination at the bottom of the bay. Determined to have Jill out before that happened, Claire kicked harder toward it. She grabbed hold of the rear door handle, used it to pull her forward. The tail and headlights still burned as the car sank, pulling Claire along with it. The currents were strong and cold and threatened to tear her grip from the handle, but Claire refused to let go. She wouldn’t be able to live with herself if she let go. 

Thanks to the powerful lights of the bridge, she could barely see Jill inside. Her friend was slumped over the wheel unmoving. Claire jerked on the handle but it wouldn’t budge. She pounded desperately on the glass, but Jill continued to float unconscious inside.

Or dead.

She wouldn’t think it. She couldn’t. Claire turned the window punch in her hand and pressed hard. The window shattered with a muffled splintering of glass. Claire used the tool to rake the remaining shards out of the way.

Her lungs were started to scream and her eyes burned from the brine, but Claire ignored them. She used the steering wheel to keep her grounded as she reached inside and used a razor to slice through Jill’s seatbelt in one stroke. The attorney bobbed upward, and Claire wrapped her right arm around Jill’s back before tugging as hard as she could, turning the wheel loose as Jill’s upper half emerged from the confines of the car.

****

Lindsay and Cindy came around the final curve to approach the beach when the headlights caught Claire’s running form. Cindy slammed the gas pedal all the way to the floor. 

“Oh my God,” Cindy kept whispering over and over as she watched Claire dive into the surf. The police lights cast demonic flashes of red and blue over the water and beach as they plowed the SUV through the remaining small wooden barricade that kept them from the sand. They both bounced hard as the vehicle dipped then slid sideways before Cindy was able to correct its course and keep going.

Lindsay closed her eyes, seeing stars at the unfathomable pain that went through her shoulder when they bounced. It was so strong it nearly made her lose her dinner. 

They stopped next to Claire’s abandoned car. Cindy immediately scrambled out and ran toward the surf. Lindsay made a grab at her as the redhead flew from the car, but she wasn’t fast enough. She cursed as she sucked down a pain-laced breath and reached under the seat for the floodlight she carried there. She dragged it out and plugged it into the lighter before standing up on the running board and flicking it on.

This could all be a trap and Lindsay knew it, a chance to get all four of them out in the open. Her nape hairs lifted at the sensation of crosshairs trained on her back, but she swung the light out onto the water, setting aside her fears for herself and Cindy and focusing her energy on her two missing friends. 

He was out there watching them, though. Lindsay could feel it. 

Cindy turned when a bright light joined Lindsay’s headlights and the golden tones from the bridge in bathing the water. They both scanned the surface, searching desperately for a sign of their friends. She pointed. “Linz, tire tracks!”

Lindsay turned her head to the left and the light followed. She could see the tread marks of a car leading into the water along with another set of footprints that seemed to chase after them. The “no swimming” sign illuminated by her headlights seem to mock the situation. Lindsay shuddered, understanding what she was seeing, what it meant for Jill. The light began to jitter as her hands trembled. When the beam illuminated Claire’s jacket, the shaking only got worse.

Cindy ran to the jacket and picked it up. She could smell Claire’s perfume on it. Tears welled up and spilled over. “Claire! Jill!” She spun around and looked back toward the SUV and Lindsay’s stricken face. “Please, please, please,” Cindy prayed as the sirens got so loud she could barely think.

Out of the corner of her eye, Lindsay saw something in the water. She swung the light to the right in time to see Claire surface almost thirty yards away. She didn’t wait to see anything more. She flung the light inside the car and leapt down, intent on running toward the water as fast as the sand would let her. The injury in her shoulder had other ideas.

Her knees buckled with the shrieking lance of agony that speared through her. She might have screamed, she wasn’t sure, but she tasted bile on the back of her throat. Cindy’s hands were on her seconds later.

“Linz…”

Lindsay shook her head through the pain. “Go,” she choked out.

Fighting tears, Cindy tore herself away from the expression of barely controlled agony on Lindsay’s face and raced down the beach. She could see Claire’s form fighting mightily against the currents as she drew closer and closer to the rocks and abutments. The window of time for rescue was closing fast. 

Cindy shucked her jacket and shoes before splashing into the surf, ducking under a wave just as the first squad cars rolled up behind Lindsay’s SUV.

Lindsay watched Cindy run and dive into the water, feeling more helpless than she ever had in her life. She rolled onto her back, trying to catch her breath, trying to quell the teeth-clenching pain she was in. When a hand landed on her shoulder she nearly came out of her skin.

“Inspector!” It was Cho, his face flushed.

Lindsay had no time to wonder where he’d been, to wonder why he hadn’t been with Claire. “Get a rope. Back of my car,” she ground out.

He did as instructed as other vehicles arrived. He motioned them past him, waving them down the beach.

“Lindsay!”

Tom’s voice cut through the sirens and surf and the pounding in her head. Lindsay reached out with her good hand, feeling him clutch it as he dropped to his knees next to her in the sand. She suddenly realized she was crying but the pain in her shoulder wasn’t the source of the tears. “Please God,” she whispered as she felt the tide brush up against her lower legs.

****

It felt like forever before Cindy reached them. Blue and red lights splashed over the water and the rocks, their constant flicker almost making her dizzy. There was no way they were getting out of the bay without help, but Cindy knew those lights meant help was there. Claire met her halfway, towing Jill’s seemingly lifeless body with her. The sight of the attorney made Cindy forget how to swim for a moment and she went under before surfacing with a splutter. The water tasted like salt and filth and some detached part of her decided they would all need tetanus shots when this was over.

Grabbing Claire’s hand, Cindy was shocked by the chill of her skin. Her gaze darted to Jill again. There was blood on her left temple and her usually pale features were ghostly white. Floodlights hit them and Cindy and Claire squinted against their brilliance.

“Help me,” Claire pleaded. “I’ve been breathing for her… I can’t…” Claire dipped under the water and Cindy reached out to physically haul her back up to the surface. They were all in trouble now. From the debilitating cold, to the currents, and the fast approaching rocks… 

“Help is coming,” Cindy promised. “We just have to hang on.” And that’s what she did, moving closer to Jill and Claire, her hands on them both as if all three of their lives depended on it.

****

Lindsay watched from too far a distance as the boats arrived. The sight of them coming was the most welcome thing she’d ever seen. Divers went in and a short time later Jill came out, her paleness obvious even over a hundred yards away. 

“I need…” Lindsay staggered to her feet and felt Tom grip her elbow. “I need to…”

He shushed her. “I know. Come on.” He led her to his car, easing her inside. “We’ll meet them at the docks.”

****

When they arrived, the pier was alive with lights. Multiple ambulances sat nearby, their doors open as Tom helped Lindsay through the mass of onlookers and down the ramp to the scene.

“Lindsay!”

The inspector’s head came up at the sound of Cindy’s voice. She sagged in relief against Tom just as Cindy shouldered her way through the crowd to get to her. The reporter was soaked and shivering, her normally beautiful red lips a dark blue. Someone had given her a blanket and an irritated paramedic was hustling after her.

Lindsay let go of Tom and almost fell into Cindy’s arms. She smelled like the bay, which wasn’t a compliment, but Lindsay hardly cared. She stepped back just enough to cup Cindy’s cheeks. “You okay?”

Cindy swallowed and nodded, her hands coming up to grip Lindsay’s wrists.

“Jill… Claire…”

They staggered with fatigue and Tom latched onto them both, trying to keep them upright.

“Claire’s okay. Tired… cold…” Cindy’s teeth chattered when she spoke. “Jill…”

Determined now, Lindsay focused all her energy on walking to the quiet tableau before her. Two paramedics worked almost soundlessly over Jill’s still form. Their voices, when they spoke, were low and devoid of emotion. There was just the work… just the life they needed to save. Many of the officers watched them with discomfort, but Lindsay was grateful that the only thing that mattered to both of them was keeping Jill alive.

Cindy’s eyes never left Jill’s form even as her own paramedic began fussing over her once more. She did everything he asked without complaint as Jill’s shirt was sliced open and heat packs were stuffed around her on the body board she was lying on. Phrases floated to them, no doubt telling of Jill’s condition, but she understood nothing of what they meant and that only scared her more. She stood still, holding Lindsay’s hand, oblivious to Tom’s touch on her shoulder, as the rhythmic clicks from the still-spinning emergency vehicle lights filled the relative quiet.

“Stay with the paramedic,” Tom told Cindy. He shared a look with the man who nodded once then tried to ease Cindy back toward his rig. 

“I’m not…” Cindy started.

“It’s okay.” Lindsay’s voice was husky but strong. “Let me check on Claire. You need to get checked out.” Her gaze held Cindy’s for a timeless moment until the reporter reluctantly nodded and complied.

Tom ushered Lindsay toward another ambulance, both of them picking up the pace when they spotted Claire. “Thank God,” he said.

“Claire,” Lindsay’s voice was hoarse as she moved away from Tom and slipped her working arm around the medical examiner. Claire was on the back bumper, refusing transport until Jill left. She was bundled in a blanket but still shivering much to her paramedics’ displeasure.

“She won’t leave,” he said to Lindsay, hoping she might have some pull with his patient.

“Oh God, Linz. What if I wasn’t in time?”

Lindsay ignored how much the thought hurt and squeezed her friend tighter, willing her own heat into Claire’s shuddering frame. “She’s going to make it. She’s going to make it, Claire.”

“You okay?” Tom asked.

Claire nodded wearily. “Physically anyway.” Her eyes stayed fixed on Jill.

“We should transport her,” the paramedic tried again.

Tom nodded but he knew Claire wasn’t going anywhere until Jill did. “Give us a minute.”

The paramedic sighed but he seemed to accept he wasn’t going to get his way just yet. He pulled out another blanket and wrapped it around Claire before retrieving a heat pack for her hands.

“He’s watching, Tom,” Lindsay said abruptly. “The bastard is watching all of this.” She felt Claire stiffen. “Maybe from the bridge… the bluffs…”

“I’ve got men looking,” Tom promised. “We need to get you all out of the open.”

They watched in silence for another few minutes.

“C’mon, Jill,” Claire murmured. “Don’t let him win.”

“How long was she not breathing?” Lindsay asked in a broken voice.

“I don’t know. I got to her pretty quickly…” Claire swallowed as she sat and watched helplessly. “I hope it was quick enough.”

Lindsay put her head down on Claire’s soaked shoulder. “Jill’s too scrappy. She’ll be fine.” It was what she had to believe to keep breathing at the moment, otherwise the pain and fear would swallow her whole.

Lindsay and Claire straightened as Jill was lifted onto the gurney and then loaded into the back of an ambulance. The closing doors sounded final, what ending they signified neither woman was sure.

Tom jerked as the siren came on and the rig pulled away, picking up speed as it cleared the crowd that parted for it.


	13. Chapter 13

There was a throng of people in the waiting room of Mission Cross North Hospital. Many of them the inspector knew on a first name basis, but none of them were the faces she needed to see, the voices she needed to hear.

Lindsay shifted and closed her eyes as pain flared through her shoulder. She hated that pain. Not because it hurt, but because it made her weak, leaving her helpless, useless, forced to sit by and watch as the people who meant the most to her in the whole world fought to survive. When she found the man responsible she would make him pay for that.

Hours past when she should have taken her latest dose of pain medication, Lindsay was damned if she was going to move from her chair until she had word on Cindy, Claire, and Jill.

Jill.

Thinking about her friend, the way she’d last seen her, it nearly drove Lindsay insane. The image flickered in and out of warmer memories, tainting every moment of joy her mind tried to call up to banish the pressing darkness. She needed to move, to do something. The wait was driving her out of her mind. It couldn’t be good that it was taking this long.

Why was it taking so damn long?  

Fed up with waiting, Lindsay started to surge to her feet only to feel a gentle touch on her shoulder stopping her. She looked up into familiar features she hadn’t expected to see. “Luke,” she blurted in surprise.

“Hey, Lindsay.” Jill’s former boyfriend, an ER doctor at the hospital, settled into the chair to her right. He looked exhausted, his own eyes rimmed with red, his black hair mussed and sticking out at odd angles. Even though he and Jill had not parted on good terms, he was obviously taking the news of what happened to her hard.

Without thought, Lindsay took his hand. She had liked Luke from the beginning. He had been good for Jill and she still regretted things had ended badly between them. “Have you heard something?”

“She’s stable right now. They’re moving her to ICU to make her as comfortable as possible, okay?”

Lindsay nodded and breathed a little easier. Jill was still alive. For now, it was enough. 

“Cindy sent me.”

Lindsay’s head came up and she looked at him in surprise. “What? Why? Is she okay?”

“She said you needed your pain meds.”

Not only did the darkness retreat, but Lindsay felt a ray of light break through. “Really?” she asked feeling oddly bashful and pleased. “Can I see her?”

“She’s fine. I sent her down to the residence showers to get cleaned up.” He shook his head.  “Brave thing she did.”

“Yeah,” Lindsay said softly. Her heart had been in her throat when she’d watched Cindy dive into the water. She’d been terrified, helpless, and proud all in the same breath.  “And Claire?”

Luke smiled. “Claire is sleeping. I’ll let you check on her in a bit.”

“She pulled Jill out of that car. I don’t know if I could have done that.”

“Not with that shoulder you’re sporting. Now come on and let me check you out. I’ll get some good drugs in you.”

“I don’t want to miss word on…”

“You won’t. They’re…” Luke hesitated. “They already know to come find me before they talk to all of you. Uh… professional courtesy.” He looked at his hands.

“Hard to forget, isn’t she?”

“A little bit.” He gave her a busted smile.

Lindsay let him help her to her feet because she had no choice. Her whole body felt heavy, leaden. Tom looked past the cluster of people he was talking to and his eyes fastened on her instantly. “I’ll be back,” she mouthed.

Tom hesitated, as if he wanted to follow, then nodded once before he turned his focus reluctantly back on the others.

“Lindsay!”

The inspector drew up short at the frantic voice calling her name. She turned her head, more than a little stunned, as Denise Kwon came hustling through the automatic doors in a t-shirt and jeans. The sight was so incongruous with what Lindsay was used to that she could only stare for a long moment in incomprehension.

And Denise had called her _Lindsay_.

“Denise,” Lindsay said slowly. Luke stiffened next to her and the scene suddenly took on the surreal feel of a soap opera. She hoped he wouldn’t say anything nasty to the woman who had ruined his relationship with Jill with a simple, drunken proclamation.

“Luke.” Denise acknowledged his presence with a curt, uncomfortable nod. She turned her focus on Lindsay. “What’s the word on Jill? I just heard…”

That much Lindsay thought was obvious. She would have bet money that Denise Kwon didn’t even own a pair of jeans… let alone a t-shirt. It was a testament to Denise’s concern that she’d gone out in public looking like that. “She’s…” Lindsay looked to Luke for help.

“She’s in ICU.”

Denise studied Lindsay’s features. “You don’t look so good, Inspector.” 

“She needs her pain meds.” Luke tugged gently on Lindsay’s elbow. “We were on our way.”

The tension was palpable and Lindsay was in no mood for it. “Check with Tom. He has details.” Denise nodded once again, looking strangely lost. Jill’s boss moved past them without another word. “Denise,” Lindsay called after her.

The attorney turned and looked at her expectantly.

“Thanks for coming.”

Denise answered with a pained smile before she turned and hurried toward Tom.

“Sorry,” Lindsay said, not knowing what else to say.

“It’s gonna be that kind of a night,” Luke sighed.

****

Tom saw Denise coming and she did not look pleased. He extracted himself from his current conversation and met her halfway. “Counselor.”

“How bad is it? What happened? I can’t get anyone to tell me what the hell happened!”

“She was attacked in the parking lot at the Hall.”

“Attacked? Attacked how?”

“We don’t know the specifics, yet…”

“What do you know? Where the hell was Fong? What kind of police protection did you saddle her with, Hogan?” Denise’s voice elevated and a few people looked nervously her way.

Tom stood a little straighter. “Actually, we found Inspector Fong between two parked cars. His throat had been slit.”

Denise went still. “Jill…”

Tom swallowed and took a breath to rein his temper back in. “The killer put her in her car and sank it in the bay.”

The Acting District Attorney's knees nearly buckled. Tom caught her elbow and led her to a chair, spotting the uncharacteristic weakness in the woman before it could overtake and embarrass her. He sat next to her. “Listen to me. She’s hanging in there. She’s still alive, okay?”

Denise put a hand over her mouth. “How…?” 

“The killer called Claire. He was playing games, but Claire was able to get to Jill… to get her out.”

“The Medical Examiner pulled Jill out of her sinking car?” 

“She did.” Tom’s voice carried a hint of pride.

Denise shook her head. “I should have hired private security. I should have made her stay home under lock and key. I…”

“Hey.” Tom took Denise’s hands. He could feel her shaking. “It’s going to be okay.”

“She’s in ICU, Hogan,” Denise snapped. “That’s not exactly comforting news.”

“It’s better than her being in the morgue.”

Denise swallowed, taking a moment to collect herself. When she spoke again, she seemed more level, more like the lawyer he knew her to be. “Is she going to make it?” 

Tom wouldn’t meet her eyes. “I don’t know.”

“She’ll make it,” Denise decided after a moment. “Jill won’t let this guy win.”

“I hope you’re right.”

Denise nodded more firmly. “She has to make it. She saw him, Tom. She saw the killer’s face.  She can end this.”

****

A deep breath brought with it the strong odor of bleach and over-washed cotton. Lindsay’s eyes eased open, wincing a little at the bright light that bathed the room. With detached interest, she noted the sheet she was lying on was scratchy, and she knew instantly she wasn’t in her own bed.

Sounds echoed weirdly as they filtered in around her, low murmurs and the sliding of privacy curtains back and forth.

The hospital.

Jill.

Lindsay nearly bolted upright but warm hands on her shoulders kept her from hurting herself.  

“Oh crap. Don’t do that.”

Confused, Lindsay looked up into warm but tired brown eyes.

“Hey,” Cindy said softly, smiling faintly as Lindsay reached out and touched her cheek.

Luke hadn’t been kidding about the good drugs, Lindsay realized distantly, but they’d left her groggy and horribly disoriented. “You okay?” Her thumb stroked the soft skin under it. She wanted to draw Cindy in close, but she couldn’t seem to get her limbs to cooperate any more than they were already.  

Cindy nodded, but her usually vivacious nature was conspicuously absent.

“Jill?”

“In ICU. Sleeping right now.” Cindy took a quick, short breath. “The doctors are hopeful.”

The relief that washed through Lindsay was so strong she shuddered. “She needs protection… around the clock guard…”

“She has it. Tom is all over it. Denise is even hiring some private security firm…”

“Where the fuck was Fong?” Lindsay demanded as some clarity started to return. “Why in the hell…”

“Linz.” Cindy’s voice had grown fainter. The inspector looked at her fully then, seeing the paleness of her features and the heavy fatigue in her usually vibrant eyes.

“Dead?” Lindsay’s stomach lurched.

Cindy nodded.

Collateral damage. The term came to Lindsay in a sickening flash and she closed her eyes. “Damn.” He’d been an ass, but he was a damn good cop. Lindsay didn’t know what she could have done differently, but his death now weighed on her soul just as Kiss Me Not’s victims did. So many lives she should have saved…

Cindy stepped closer, her arms slipping around Lindsay’s neck. “About time you woke up. All my best friends have been sleeping and Jacobi is lousy at playing gin.”

Lindsay met her gaze, seeing a quiet understanding in Cindy’s features. She offered a weak smile, her dark thoughts retreating thanks to Cindy’s nearness and heat.

“It’s not your fault,” Cindy murmured, guessing what was on Lindsay’s mind.

Lindsay swallowed. “I should have…”

“It’s not your fault.” Cindy voice deepened with conviction. “If Fong were here he would tell you the same.”

Sighing, Lindsay shook her head, trying to banish some of the drug-laden cobwebs. She turned her attention on something she might be able to fix. “Why weren’t you sleeping?”

“Too wired. Every time I closed my eyes I…”  Cindy swallowed. “I’m back in that water… I can feel Claire shivering… see how pale Jill was. God, Lindsay. I thought… I thought she was already dead.” A few tears slipped down Cindy’s cheeks and she brushed them away absently. “He hurt her. He tried to take her away from us.”

“I know.” Lindsay’s voice was nothing more than a whisper. Her right arm curled around Cindy’s waist and pulled her in. “Don’t give up on her, though. Jill’s a fighter.”

Cindy nodded against Lindsay’s shoulder. “I know. It’s just… seeing her like that…”

The redhead was cold and Lindsay longed to bundle her up under the covers. She decided they would check on Claire and Jill and then she was taking Cindy home. Damned if she wasn’t going to be good for something tonight.

Cindy cleared her throat and winced.

“Throat hurt?” Lindsay drew back and let her fingertips slide down Cindy’s neck.

“Not when you’re doing that,” the reporter joked weakly.

Lindsay smiled. It was too much information too fast. Her muddled mind just couldn’t process it all. “Help me up.”

Cindy didn’t hesitate, easing Lindsay slowly upward. Somehow they ended up in a hug, neither one wanting to move.

“You scared me,” Lindsay whispered into Cindy’s hair. “God I was scared for you.”  

“I scared myself,” the reporter admitted with a faint chuckle. “And yuck. Swimming in that part of the bay? Nasty. I made them give me a tetanus shot. Those clothes are so getting burned.”

Some of the tension eased from Lindsay’s weary frame as Cindy’s hands slowly rubbed wide, soothing circles on her back. “Claire?”

“Up to seeing you if you’re up to walking to her room.”

“I’ll crawl if I have to.” Lindsay eased the rest of the way off the bed, leaning heavily on Cindy for support. “Whoa,” she muttered when she stood.

“Woozy?” 

“Yeah. A little.”

“The drugs. Luke said you might be a bit wobbly.”

Wobbly was an understatement, but Lindsay didn’t admit as much. Besides, there were worse things in the world than having to drape herself on Cindy Thomas. She smiled at the thought, enjoying the feel of Cindy’s heat and curves. She didn’t realize she was staring until Cindy’s own features softened into a bashful grin.

“Sorry,” Lindsay said shyly.

“Don’t be. You looking at me like that makes me feel better than any drug.”

Lindsay laughed a little at that. Without thinking, she dipped her head and kissed Cindy softly. It seemed like the most natural thing to do in the world. Cindy’s lips parted against hers instantly as the reporter’s hand tangled in Lindsay’s hair and urged her closer.  

A throat cleared and they broke apart instantly.

“They must have given you some good drugs to make you do that in public.” Claire stepped inside and drew the curtain closed behind her. “Don’t think you want your ex-husband to see that just yet.”

Lindsay moved away from Cindy and wrapped her right arm around her oldest friend. “Thank God you’re all right.”

“I’m not all right. I’m pissed off.” Claire squeezed Lindsay gently, mindful of her injured shoulder. “I wasn’t supposed to get there in time. I wasn’t supposed to get her out. He didn’t realize I was so close…”

“He didn’t count on you being so kick ass awesome and diving into the water to get her, either,” Cindy added with a wicked sparkle in her eyes.

Claire made a disagreeable noise as she stepped out of Lindsay’s embrace. She blinked when she saw Lindsay looking at her with a slightly dazed but shit-eating grin. “What?”

“You’re a hero.”

“Shut your mouth.”

Cindy smiled and looked at the floor to keep from laughing. Lindsay didn’t bother to look away.  

“You are. Deal with it.” Lindsay appeared tired but smug.

“Pfft. I’m not… don’t be… I don’t feel like a hero,” Claire finally murmured.  

“If I had a dime for every hero that said that to me…” Cindy urged both women to sit down before they fell down. “Where’s Ed?”

“In with the boys while I talk to you two. Luke said he could sneak us in for a few minutes if we want to see her.” Claire rubbed at her eyes.

“They going to keep you overnight?” Lindsay asked.

“No need. I’ve got some sore muscles and a few cuts from the window but nothing worse.” Claire reached out and clutched Lindsay’s right hand, shushing her softly when she saw the lingering terror in Lindsay’s eyes. “I’m fine.”

Lindsay nodded, not sure she was convinced. Her gaze cut to the curtain where she realized three sets of shoes were lingering in one spot. Their protective details she realized foggily. She thought of Fong, always hitting on her, always staring at her ass. He’d covered her as Jacobi and Tom had carried her from the scene of her shooting.

And now Fong was dead because someone wanted to hurt them. Kill them.

Lindsay would do her damn best to make the bastard pay for that.  

****  

They all thought they knew what to expect. A heart monitor was a given. Some wires and tubes… but nothing could prepare them for the paleness of Jill’s skin, the stillness of her body. She looked so small and fragile, diminished without her vibrant personality in evidence.  

Lindsay swayed a little in place as the door closed behind them. Cindy took her right hand and the touch instantly steadied her. 

Claire stepped away and moved toward the bed, looking down at Jill’s lifeless features. The absence of her blue eyes… the little crinkle in her nose when she smiled… Claire bit her lip, keenly missing the sight of both. There was a bandage on her friend’s left temple, an endotracheal tube running down Jill’s throat. Claire took a very slow breath and looked at all the wires and machines keeping her friend alive. Her practiced eye noted the tubes going into Jill’s nose, knowing that one was for suction and the other for food, both snaking their way down to Jill’s stomach. Acknowledging what they were for, knowing the good they did for her friend, didn’t make seeing them any easier.

Jill’s fair skin was beginning to bruise, Claire noted with anger. Tears burned her eyes as she threaded her fingers through Jill’s disordered bangs. “You just hang in there, sweetie. You don’t let him win.”

Cindy had to look away as she struggled for control over her own emotions. The heart monitor and the steady hiss pop of the ventilator sounded unnaturally loud in the quiet of the room. “Oh God…” The words slipped out a second before the first sob did as the tears started in earnest. Lindsay’s arm came around her shoulders and she turned into the taller woman, taking comfort from her heat and scent.

Lindsay’s own tears were falling freely now but she didn’t make a sound. “She saw him,” she finally spoke into the silence. “She saw his face.”

Claire looked up at her. “We don’t know that.”

Lindsay nodded. “I know it. I feel it. Jill saw him.” She kept nodding. “She’s going to get better.  She’s going to wake up. And then she’s going to nail the bastard to the wall.”

Claire looked down at the motionless Jill and let her hand rest on her best friend’s arm. Her lips suddenly quirked. “She’s going to be so mad when she wakes up.”

They all chuckled at the thought.

“She really loved that car,” Cindy agreed through her tears as they all laughed a little harder in simple relief. She wiped at her eyes before moving away from Lindsay and approaching the other side of the bed. “I swam in the bay for you,” Cindy told her unconscious friend. “You are so going to owe me an all access pass on a big trial.” Her tone was intentionally light.

Finally, Lindsay approached the bed, steeling herself for the sight of Jill’s injuries up close. Carefully, she lifted Jill’s hand, her thumb easing over the battered and bruised knuckles. “Fought him, didn’t you?” she whispered, pride in her voice.

Cindy noticed the usually manicured nails on Jill’s other hand were torn. “I hope you hurt him.”

“She did,” Lindsay spoke quietly but firmly. “She’ll hurt him more when she wakes up and tells us who he is.”

“Linz, if he’s a hired killer…” Claire began, praying Lindsay was right but wanting to be realistic about the situation.

“We’ll still have his face.” Lindsay’s voice was edged with something the others couldn’t identify. “And that’s more than we have now.” She shook her head. “This is not going to be in vain… what she endured…” Her thumb continued to caress cold skin. “She’s going to be fine, and she’s going to help us catch him.”


	14. Chapter 14

Shutting the door against the early morning hour, Lindsay slumped against the wood and closed her eyes.  A few cautious rays of sunlight were beginning to peer in through the windows, and she wasn’t sure if she should welcome them or curse them. 

Claws clacking on the hardwood floor alerted Lindsay to Martha’s approach. She listened as Cindy’s scrubs swished softly as the reporter sank to her knees beside her. Martha’s collar jangled as Cindy petted her, and Lindsay took a deep breath at the rare slice of normal she found herself in. 

“You fall asleep standing up?” Cindy asked after a moment.

“Yep.” Lindsay reached out blindly and found a piece of fabric to grab onto before giving Cindy a tug and bringing her up and against her. The contact soothed her and she pressed closer, wondering why she’d denied herself this for so long. They fit together perfectly. “I think I’ll just nap right here.” Lindsay shivered when she felt Cindy’s lips press lightly against her throat.

“I think you’d be more comfortable in your own bed.”

Lindsay was quiet as she thought about her bedroom. There were no cold sweats at the prospect of spending a few hours in there and she decided she was too exhausted to care. “I think you might be right.” She finally opened her eyes only to find Cindy looking at her with compassion. “If you’re in there with me.”

Cindy swallowed and shrugged one shoulder, keeping the moment as casual as possible. “That was the plan.”

“Oh it was, was it?” Lindsay drawled playfully. “You have plans for me, Ms. Thomas?”

“I have lots of plans.” Cindy gave her a bashful smile. “Unfortunately most of them require considerable energy, which I don’t have right now.”

Lindsay snorted. “C’mon, Lois Lane. Nap time.” She took Cindy’s hand as Martha followed. Tom had been kind enough to drop by and deal with the dog earlier, even though Lindsay suspected he wanted to check out her place and make sure no one was leaving her any unwelcome surprises to come home to. He’d been a rock in all of this without getting overly protective, and Lindsay made a mental note to thank him later.

“Did you see Denise?” Lindsay asked as they shuffled toward the bedroom.

“Kwon?” Cindy shook her head. “She was at the hospital?” Her tone indicated how unlikely she thought that was.

“Mmhmm.” They turned inside the bedroom and began kicking off their shoes. “Showed up in jeans and a t-shirt looking frantic.”

Cindy hesitated. “I think you imagined that. Those good drugs Luke gave you.”

Lindsay smiled but said nothing further on the matter. She started awkwardly unbuttoning her shirt one-handed, only stopping when she realized Cindy was watching her with open curiosity. Lindsay laughed a little self-consciously. “Sorry. I… habit… drugs…” She started to turn away, feeling embarrassment and something else making her skin warm. A hand on her arm stopped her.

“It… would be easier…” Cindy suggested softly as her hands slowly came up to Lindsay’s shirt and began to work one of the last four buttons free. 

Cindy’s knuckles accidentally grazed the soft skin of Lindsay’s stomach and they both caught and held their breath as she continued. Lindsay could feel the air charging between them despite their fatigue. Her brain told her to back away, but instead she leaned closer, eager for more of Cindy’s heat.

“Aren’t you helpful?” Lindsay teased, a little out of breath, when the last button came free. There was a reverence in Cindy’s touch as she carefully slipped the sling off then brought her hands up and under the shoulders of Lindsay’s shirt, pushing it back and off as she let it slide down the inspector’s arms to the floor.

Lindsay swallowed. She knew she didn’t have the strength to go any further, but the wash of want that swept through her at the look in Cindy’s eyes sure as hell felt nice. She reached up and cupped Cindy’s face with her right hand, her thumb stroking Cindy’s cheek.  

Cindy’s fingers lightly touched the garish bruise that spread completely across Lindsay’s upper left chest and shoulder. Tears sprang to her eyes but didn’t fall as she took a final step and laid her lips gently on Lindsay’s collarbone. “Does it hurt?” she whispered.

“Not when you’re doing that,” Lindsay replied, using Cindy’s earlier line from the hospital. Cindy’s lips creased into a smile against her skin and Lindsay shivered helplessly.

“Cold?” Cindy murmured as her mouth moved another inch and lightly kissed the curve of Lindsay’s neck. Her hands came to rest on the top of Lindsay’s jeans, unbuttoning them and drawing the zipper slowly down.

“Thomas...” Lindsay heard how husky her own voice sounded to her ears. She tipped the redhead’s face up and kissed her just as Cindy’s fingers skimmed up Lindsay’s sides. Lindsay inhaled sharply into the reporter’s mouth, and Cindy took full advantage, teasing her with her tongue as her hands moved lower, peeling the denim from Lindsay’s hips.

Lindsay was shaking when Cindy eased back a few moments later. She never would have guessed that someone who looked so naïve and innocent could kiss her like that. Lindsay was equally startled when a draft hit her bare legs and she realized her jeans were now in a puddle around her ankles. “Whoa.”

Cindy chuckled in delight. “Wow. I got a ‘whoa’ out of Lindsay Boxer.”

The taller woman smiled. “It slipped out. You have me in a compromised state.”

Cindy ran a fingertip down the dent in Lindsay’s chin, her features turning serious. “I… really want to sleep wrapped around you tonight.” She looked at Lindsay and took a breath. “But I don’t want to make you uncomfortable…”

“You slept wrapped around me once already,” Lindsay teased, not sure she understood the problem.

“Not in this room. Not after Kiss-Me-Not…”

Lindsay hesitated, her gaze sweeping over the space. She was surprised by her lack of reaction. “Honestly, I’m too tired… too overwhelmed…”

Cindy’s gentle grip on her chin urged Lindsay’s gaze back to hers. “It’s just you and me.” Cindy lifted herself up on tiptoe and kissed her again. There was a sneeze as she pulled away. “And Martha,” she added with a tiny grin.    

“Yeah.” Lindsay snorted quietly, taking a moment to simply look at Cindy, amazed at what was happening between them. “I’m glad you’re here.”

“Me too.” Cindy’s gaze finally wandered, taking in Lindsay’s abs and long legs. “Now it’s time for me to whoa.”

That made Lindsay laugh and she winced as her shoulder throbbed. “Come on. I know you must be exhausted. Nothing like doing the broad stroke in the bay to wear a girl out.”

“You have no idea.” Cindy shucked her jacket, leaving her in the comfortable blue scrubs Luke had given her at the hospital. The pant legs were easily a foot too long and were rolled up and bunched at the ankles. She caught Lindsay looking at them and smirking and she rolled her eyes. “No short jokes.”

“Wasn’t going to say a word.”

A few minutes later, they were cuddled together in bed, Cindy still in the scrubs and Lindsay in a light, oversized t-shirt, her injured arm now strapped to her body. Cindy was on her side, her head resting on Lindsay’s right shoulder. They were quiet as they listened to the apartment settle and Martha’s light snoring from the foot of the bed.

“Um… you okay?” Cindy finally asked.

“About what?” Lindsay drawled into the darkness. “Being in this bed after what happened in here? The fact that there is a hit man out there trying to kill us? That Jill…” She trailed off. “And then there is… us…” 

Cindy lifted her head and looked down at her. “You lump _us_ in with all that?”

“They’re all things that scare me a little.” Lindsay smiled to take the sting out of the words.

“And to think a few weeks ago the scariest thing in my world was the thought of testifying at Dow’s trial.”

Lindsay’s fingers drifted through Cindy’s hair, savoring the feel. “I’m sorry.”

Cindy tilted her head. “For what?”

“For fighting this for so long.”

The reporter swallowed and took a shallow breath, her eyes searching Lindsay’s. “How long has there been something to fight?”

Lindsay gently traced Cindy’s lower lip with her thumb, unable to meet the younger woman’s eyes. “Since the first time I laid eyes on you.” She risked looking up and meeting Cindy’s gaze, finding herself swallowed whole by the joy Cindy was desperately trying to keep in check.

“Really?” Cindy’s voice quivered.

“Why do you think I was so damn protective of you?”

Cindy smiled, and Lindsay was sure she’d never looked more beautiful. 

“I was hoping.”

“Yeah, well, don’t let it go to your head, Lois Lane…” Lindsay started to say more only to have Cindy’s mouth cover hers. 

When Cindy withdrew a few minutes later, Lindsay was beginning to think sleep was overrated. If it hadn’t been for her damn shoulder…

“I’m going to find a suitable way to pay you back for all that,” Cindy whispered.

“For watching out for you?”

“For making me think I didn’t stand a chance.” Cindy’s tone was light, and her fingers playfully teased over Lindsay’s stomach.

“I think I was the one who never stood a chance.”

Cindy smiled as she snuggled closer. “You have no idea, Inspector.”

Lindsay’s eyebrows arched but she said nothing, waiting quietly as Cindy slowly succumbed to sleep. Determined to wake up to a better day than the one before, Lindsay closed her eyes and tried not to dream.  

****

Jacobi glanced up when he heard the door open. The face that peered in was not one he expected to see and yet the sight of Denise Kwon barely gave him pause. “Counselor,” he greeted quietly.

Denise eased inside the hospital room, her eyes on the inspector rather than the pale, still figure in the bed beside him. She swallowed and took a breath, trying to control the trembling in her legs. She hated hospitals, and it pissed her off that she had to be in one. “Inspector. I can come back…”

“Nonsense.” Jacobi stood, folding the magazine he’d been reading. “I’ve just been…” 

“Watching over her.”

Jacobi gave her a grim smile. “They won’t let me work the case, but I can still be useful.”

Denise studied him. “You’re a good friend.” The compliment felt awkward even though it was sincere. 

The detective seemed surprised by her kindness, but he had the grace not to say so. 

“Any word on the case?”

Denise shook her head. “They managed to get Jill’s car out of the water about an hour ago. Forensics is probably just getting started now. I doubt they’ll find anything useful.”

“You know, Jill told me that if this guy was going to get one of them she wanted it to be her.”  

The thought made Denise’s stomach lurch. She stared at Jacobi before her gaze darted to Jill and then quickly away. “It’s hard to imagine. Caring about someone so much you would rather die than be left here without them.”

Jacobi looked sympathetic. “Everyone should have someone they would die for,” he said gently.

Denise’s jaw set but she didn’t answer him. With a deep breath, she finally approached the bed.  She looked down at Jill Bernhardt, scarcely believing what she was seeing. Instinctually she started to reach for Jill’s hand only to pull back, surprised at her desire for contact. “I told her to stay home.”

Jacobi watched her but said nothing.

“I told her it was safer there. I offered to send her all the files she wanted.” Denise swallowed as she listened to the steady hiss-pop of the ventilator. Knowing the machine was breathing for her employee was unnerving. She watched the mechanical rise and fall of Jill’s chest before wiping her hand nervously across her mouth. “She went against me, just like she always does, and look what happened.”

“So why do you feel guilty?”

Denise turned her head and looked at him. “Why do I?” she asked, truly curious. “Why do I feel like this is somehow my fault?” She gestured at Jill with a wave of her hand. “This is her fault.  Jill didn’t play it safe. She didn’t take precautions and look what happened.” She took in another shaky breath. “Look what happened,” she whispered.

“Do you believe in God, Denise?”

She glanced at the detective in disbelief. “Why? What kind of question is that?”

Jacobi nodded at Jill. “She shouldn’t be here right now. You know that, right?”

The Acting District Attorney looked back at the blonde woman. Jill looked foreign, unfamiliar. There was nothing peaceful about Jill Bernhardt in this kind of sleep. The thought made Denise’s stomach roll. “What do you mean?”

“If the killer hadn’t made that call, Jill would be dead. If Claire hadn’t been so close, Jill would be dead. If Lindsay and Cindy hadn’t arrived when they did….”

“Jill would be dead,” Denise finished for him quietly. She finally allowed herself the small comfort of touching Jill’s hand, but hated herself for needing it. Denise noted the bruised knuckles and cuts, understood what they meant. A flash of pride flickered through her. “She shouldn’t be here,” she suddenly realized, echoing Jacobi’s words. “First Henry Dow tries to attack her and now this. Your god could go a little easier on her if he has some grand plan in store for Jill.”

“As hard as it is to accept, this was meant to happen. You have to believe that God has a plan and Jill is apparently part of that plan.”

Denise shook her head. “How can you say that? Inspector Fong is dead.”

“I know.” Jacobi’s voice was raspier than normal. “Believe me, I know. But there had to be a reason for that, too. We just don’t know it yet. Perhaps we never will.”

“Is that what gets you through, Inspector? Your faith?” Denise didn’t bother to keep the edge of scorn from her voice but Jacobi only smiled at her.

“She’s still here, Denise. After Dow, after last night… Jill is still here. You telling me that’s not a small miracle?” He patted her on the shoulder. “I’ll give you a few minutes.”

Denise started to protest, but by the time she could form the words he was gone. With a slow, deep breath, she moved to the head of the bed and looked down on Jill’s bruised features. “I’m sorry,” Denise whispered and was mortified to feel the burn of tears. “We’ll stop him, Bernhardt. Him and whoever hired him. And I promise you…” Denise swallowed. “I promise you I will nail them both so hard when this is over. They will die in prison if I have any say in it.”

Reluctantly, Denise stepped back, taking in the sight of Jill Bernhardt in her hospital bed.She wanted the image seared into her brain.

Denise would use it to crucify the people who did this to Jill in court.

****

There was the sound of a heart monitor, the distant murmur of voices. Somewhere an intercom paged someone. Was it her?

Jill moved her arm and found wires attached. Alarm flared through her and cleared some of her confusion. “What the hell?”

“Hey there.” A warm voice floated down from above.

“Claire?” Jill swallowed and winced, her throat feeling like sandpaper. Her blue eyes blinked open only to slam closed as faint light stabbed through her retinas like knives. “Wh…?”

“Easy,” Claire murmured. She ran a hand through Jill’s bangs. “You’re in the hospital, sweetheart. There was an accident.”

Jill shook her head and was surprised the motion hurt. She opened her eyes again, more carefully this time. “I’m… no…” She started to struggle, trying to sit up, but the wires and her own weakness made it hard.  

“Jill, honey,” Claire said more firmly. “Stop.” She put her hands on Jill’s shoulders and gently but deliberately pushed her back down onto the pillows. Her gaze darted to the heart monitor suddenly beeping up a storm and Claire reached over and shut off the sound.

It took a few moments, but Jill finally lapsed into stillness. “Claire.” Her voice sounded painfully husky to her own ears. “I don’t…”

“It’s okay.” Claire ran a hand through Jill’s hair again, swallowing roughly when Jill’s gaze tracked to her own. “You’ve been sleeping for a few days, skipper.”

Jill blinked, taking in Claire’s tired appearance. “Days?” She watched as Claire poured her a cup of water before adding a straw and offering it to her. Jill leaned forward just enough to take a few sips. “Why…” Jill cleared her throat and tried again after Claire took the cup away. “Why does my throat hurt so much?”

“You were intubated.”

“That’s a medical term for saying I had a tube shoved down my throat.”  

Claire snorted softly. “That it is.” She gripped the bedrail. “Do you remember what happened?”

Jill started to shake her head and the motion seemed to shake loose her memories. She frowned. “I was leaving work.”

“Uh-huh,” Claire said neutrally.

“What happened to me?”

The door to her room suddenly opened and Jill looked up to see Lindsay and Cindy freeze as they saw her looking back at them. “Hey.”

Cindy sprang into motion while Lindsay seemed rooted to the spot. The redhead covered the space in five quick steps before throwing her arms around Jill and hugging her hard. “’Bout time. Jeez!” Cindy leaned back and beamed at her in a way that made Jill’s heart rate elevate again.

“I thought you were going to snooze the week away,” Cindy teased.  

Jill looked at her closely, seeing the dark circles barely masked by makeup under Cindy’s eyes. Her gaze went to Lindsay, spotting the signs of fatigue there as well. “Damn,” Jill muttered as she glanced back at Claire. “You all look like hell. Did I almost die or something?” She laughed a little. “Oh shit,” Jill muttered when no one else did.

Claire smiled. “You’re fine, sweetheart. Everything is going to be fine.”

Jill wiggled her toes and fingers. “Everything still seems to be attached.”

Lindsay snorted at that and finally meandered over to Jill’s bedside. “You’re still in one piece,” she joked. She took her friend’s hand and squeezed. “Welcome back to the land of the living.”

“How long was I gone?” Jill asked with humor she didn’t feel.

“Three days,” Cindy told her.  

“Linz,” Claire said. “Go get the doctor, would you?”

Lindsay squeezed Jill’s hand again. “Be right back.”

Jill looked at the sterile white sheets blanketing her legs as Lindsay left, aware of Claire and Cindy hovering expectantly. “He got me, didn’t he?” she asked softly. 

“He did.” Claire was straight and to the point. “But we got you back.”

Cindy lowered the bedrail on her side and eased herself up on the bed. “You totally missed it.” Her tone remained light. “Claire came to your rescue.”

“Cindy,” Claire warned.

Blue eyes darted to Claire. Jill felt a joke die on her lips when she saw her friend’s bandaged hands. She blinked. “What did you do?”

“Why don’t we wait for Lindsay?” Claire suggested.

Jill looked at Cindy, her heart skipping a beat when the reporter smiled at her. “Would someone please tell me what happened?” She winced as she swallowed again. “How did he get to me? Fong was…” Jill went silent, noticing the quick glance that passed between Claire and Cindy.

“I thought it was Fong,” Jill said in a hushed voice. “He was supposed to be in the car behind me.” She closed her eyes, trying to remember. “He started flashing his headlights at me.”

“Did you get out of the car?” Claire scolded unexpectedly. “You know better!”

“I thought he was trying to warn me!” Jill reached for the water and Cindy beat her to it, holding the glass while she took a few more sips. “In hindsight, perhaps I should have called him on the cell.”

Claire shook her head. Lindsay chose that moment to re-enter. “He’s with a patient. He’ll be… what?” She trailed off when she saw Claire with her arms crossed, looking strangely peeved.  “What happened? I’ve been gone less than five minutes. “

“She got out of the car,” Claire complained to Lindsay with a quick wave at Jill. “She got out of the damn car.”

Lindsay looked at Cindy who shrugged. “She thought Fong was trying to warn her. He was flashing his headlights.”  

Lindsay started to reply only to swallow whatever she was about to say. She looked at a sheepish Jill. “So you got out of the car. Then what happened?”

“We were just getting to that part,” Cindy helpfully supplied.

“Wait. Just wait,” Jill protested. “No one has told me what happened to me.”

Lindsay stuffed her right hand in her back jeans pocket. Her left was still supported by a sling. “He…” Lindsay cleared her throat. “He put you in your car and sank it in the bay.”

Jill looked at her before her gaze went to Cindy and finally Claire. “I… I drowned?” she asked trying to make sure she was clear on what they were telling her. Jill swallowed and pulled the covers closer. She’d always imagined it was one of the worst ways to die, and she was suddenly very grateful she’d been unconscious for the whole ordeal.

Cindy eased closer and took the blankets from her lifting them up and tucking them around Jill’s shivering body. “He called Claire from your cell phone. We don’t know why. He told her where you were. What he was going to do.” She couldn’t hold Jill’s gaze so she looked at Claire.

“I was about to call you,” Jill remembered. “Before Fong started flashing his lights.” Jill paused, taking the news in. She watched Claire who looked very uncomfortable suddenly. “Why are you fidgeting?”

“She doesn’t like being called a hero,” Cindy replied for the medical examiner. “You should have seen her. Claire rocked.”

“I did not,” Claire huffed.

“What did you do?” Jill asked.

“Nothing that any person who had been nearby wouldn’t have done.”

Lindsay snorted again. “Right. The average person would jump into the bay, swim down six or more feet, break a car window, and haul someone to safety.”

Claire looked like she wanted to growl.

“Then this one…” Lindsay nudged Cindy with an elbow to her shoulder. “Jumped in and helped you both until the Coast Guard pulled you out.”

Jill looked at Cindy before her gaze returned to Claire. “You… you did that for me?”

“What was I supposed to do, honey?”   

“Claire…” Jill’s voice sounded even more hoarse as her blue eyes filled with tears.

“He wasn’t taking you from us. I wasn’t going to let him.”

The tears spilled over. Jill was helpless to stop even more from welling up and taking their place. “You saved my life.”

“Everyone is making such a big deal out of it. Next time I might let you drown,” Claire said drolly.

There was a shocked moment of silence before all of them laughed.

“I can’t believe you did that. I don’t know what to say,” Jill murmured.

Claire wasn’t sure what to do with the gratitude shining in Jill’s eyes. “Say you’ll babysit for me once a month and we’re even.”

“Oh Lord,” Lindsay drawled. “I think she’d have rather drowned.”

They all laughed again but Jill nodded. “You’re on.”

Lindsay moved around Cindy and looked down into Jill’s features. “I have to go all cop on you here for a second.”

Jill took a breath. She nodded.

“I know you’re freaking right now.”

“Damn. I thought I was hiding it so well.”

Lindsay smiled before her face grew serious once more. “Tell me what happened after you got out of the car.”

“I think…” Jill’s brow furrowed in concentration. “I think I yelled something at Fong and he got out of his vehicle.”

Lindsay jerked a little when Cindy took her hand. Jill wasn’t sure whom the redhead was trying to steady but she noticed Lindsay didn’t pull away.   

“Okay. He got out of the car. Did he approach you?”

Jill went completely still. “It wasn’t Fong.”

“We know, honey,” Claire said quietly.

“Did you see his face?” Cindy asked before Lindsay could.

There was a frozen moment where no one moved. Slowly, Jill nodded.

“Would you be able to work with a sketch artist…?” Lindsay didn’t even have to ask the rest of the question. Jill nodded more firmly as the memories came flooding back.

“I got a good look at him. He came at me… He had something in his hand. A syringe, maybe…”

Claire’s hands landed on the bedrail and tightened.

“You fought with him,” Lindsay reminded her. “Your hands…”

Jill lifted her right hand as far as the wires would let her. She saw the bruised and scabbed knuckles. “I punched him,” she said as if the news surprised herself. “And I know I clawed the hell out of him.”

Cindy’s free hand clasped one of Jill’s and her thumb skimmed over the battered surface.  

“Might want to have the guy sketched looking like he went a round or two with a bobcat,” Jill muttered.

Lindsay and Claire smiled.

“He did,” Cindy replied simply.

Jill smiled a little before the grin faded in the wake of her memories. “We fought. I tried everything you taught me…”  She looked at Lindsay. “But he was so big. So damn strong…”

Lindsay swallowed. “What happened next?”

“He slammed my head against the side of the roof of the car.” Jill frowned. “I don’t remember anything else.”

“You saw his face, Jill. That’s going to make a difference, okay?” Lindsay insisted. “I’ll go call the sketch artist. Get him in here ASAP.”

Jill nodded as Lindsay gave her a swift kiss on the forehead before she left the room.

“Wait a minute.” Jill sat up a little straighter.

“What?”  Claire asked with alarm.

“He tried to drown me in the bay?” 

“Yes,” Claire said softly.

“In my car?” Jill’s voice took on an edge.

“Yes,” Claire said again with a little more confusion.

“In _my_ car?”

Cindy smirked. “Told you she was going to be pissed about the car.”

****


	15. Chapter 15

The time taunted her. Jill frowned at the clock next to her hospital bed. She’d woken fifteen minutes ago, flashes of her attack flickering through her brain like a strobe light, and ever since, she’d done nothing but stare at the pale blue numbers as they slowly ticked by. The doctor had informed her that she’d be able to go home in the morning, and although it was technically morning now, Jill knew she still had several hours to go before the doctor honored his promise.

Sighing, the attorney rolled over only to feel her breath hitch in her throat. Cindy was sleeping in a chair in the corner, her youthful features relaxed and peaceful. Her head was against the wall, and the redhead was snoring faintly. A smile eased across Jill’s face as she found something infinitely more entertaining to observe than the passage of time.

Earlier, the attorney had spent a few hours with a sketch artist until he’d created an uncanny resemblance of the man who attacked her out of paper and charcoal. Claire, Lindsay and Cindy had all studied the result, but none of them recognized the face of the man that was causing them so much misery and pain.

But it was still a face. That was more than they had before.  

Jill’s thoughts wandered back to the reporter. She rarely saw Lindsay without Cindy in the hours since she’d awaken, and Jill suspected Lindsay couldn’t be far away now. Jill had watched them, noticing the stolen glances and the lingering touches. Something had changed between Lindsay and Cindy, and Jill had been around the block enough times to know what.

A part of her was happy for her friends, but a piece of her heart felt like it hadn’t come out of the bay with the rest of her.

“Jill?”

Blue eyes fixed on suddenly open brown ones. Jill blinked. “Hey.”

Cindy stirred sleepily, her jeans scraping on the plastic chair as she sat up more fully. “You okay?”

“Fine,” Jill lied easily. “Just can’t sleep in this contraption they call a bed.”

The reporter smiled. “I don’t know. They can be kind of comfortable under the right circumstances.”

The attorney tilted her head, sensing she was missing a private joke. “Where’s Lindsay?”

“She went to get a bite to eat.”

“It’s three in the morning.”

Cindy shrugged. “She couldn’t sleep, either. I think what she really wanted was coffee.”

“That sounds more plausible. I think I’m jealous.”

Cindy unfurled from the chair and came closer to the bed. “Listen… um… are you and Linz…”  She rubbed the back of her neck nervously. “Are you guys… fighting or something?”

Jill pursed her lips and mentally scolded herself. Cindy was quite talented in reading other people, especially their body language. It was one of the things that made the reporter so damn good at her job. “Sort of,” Jill admitted, keeping her voice low in deference to the early hour. She put her chin on her fist as she looked up into Cindy’s face. “We… we’re having a difference of opinion,” she hedged.

Taking a slow breath, Cindy looked at her hands where they rested on the bedrail. The small cuts she’d received from the shattered glass of her own car windows were already starting to fade. “A difference of opinion about me?”

The attorney felt blindsided, and Jill had a moment to be eternally grateful that she was no longer hooked up to the heart monitor. Apparently, Cindy’s power of observation was even more impressive than she’d realized. “What makes you say that?” she treaded carefully.

“Jill.” Cindy’s voice was soft and pleading. “Just tell me. Do you not approve of… you know… the idea of me with Linz…?”

“That’s,” Jill quickly cut the reporter off as she tried to decide how much to share. “That’s not it at all. Lindsay couldn’t do any better.” She licked her lips and steeled her nerves. “I guess… I just wish…” Jill had to take another gasp of air, feeling like she suddenly couldn’t breathe.

“You wish you and Lindsay…?” Cindy trailed off, her features looking morose.

“No. No,” Jill said again with more heat. “I wish…” It was a bad idea, and Jill knew it, but she reached up and snagged the lapel on Cindy’s jacket, tugging the reporter down to find Cindy’s mouth with her own in the relative darkness of the room.

Cindy stepped back a few moments later. The fingers of her right hand went to her mouth, and her eyes were wide with surprise. A sound from the doorway made both women turn in time to see the door swinging closed, a blur of black on black moving away outside it.

“Oh shit,” Jill hissed as her eyes slipped closed.

“I…” Cindy looked completely flummoxed. Her gaze darted between the door and Jill’s face.  “What… I…”

“Go,” Jill told the reporter in no uncertain terms. “And as for the rest of it… that’s all I’m ever going to say on the subject.”

“But…”

“Cindy, jealous girlfriend headed for the parking lot,” Jill reminded her.

Cindy blinked before seemingly snapping out of her shock and chasing after the fleeing inspector.

“Way to go, Bernhardt.” Jill flopped dramatically back against her pillows.

****  

“Lindsay! Lindsay!” Cindy hustled after the taller woman, chasing her through the automatic doors as they parted and made way for Lindsay’s long, lanky form. Lindsay didn’t slow down, her steps taking her toward a string of cabs that waited at the curb. Lightning flickered in the distance, and the scent of rain smacked Cindy in the face as she stepped outside. There was tension and anger radiating in every line of Lindsay’s body, and the sight made Cindy’s guts hurt. It was clear Lindsay wasn’t going to slow down, let alone stop, so Cindy tried something desperate. “Lindsay Boxer, you got me pregnant!”

Lindsay spun on her heel, looking shell-shocked before scampering back to the reporter, her face flushing a deep red. She grabbed Cindy’s arm and pulled her out of the mix of amused hospital personnel and worried friends and family members opting for fresh air over the sharp scent of disinfectant. “What the hell?” Lindsay demanded when they were out of earshot.

“I knew it would get your attention, and it was better than screaming fire in a public place,” Cindy got out in a rush. “I didn’t kiss her.”

“Oh, so your lips just fell on her face?”

“Sort of. She grabbed my jacket, pulled me down and planted one on me.” Cindy looked at Lindsay for a long moment only to blink several times in sudden, rapid succession. “Jill kissed me,” she blurted as if she’d just processed the event for the first time.

Lindsay swore when she saw their protective detail scurrying out the doors. She waved at them, and they kept their distance, but both looked relieved that they hadn’t lost their charges. A measure of calm descended, and Lindsay took a deep breath before rubbing her eyebrows awkwardly with her right hand. “You… you didn’t know…?”

“About what? I was trying to find out what’s been going on with you two lately. Next thing I know, Jill’s kissing me. I’m really very confused right now!” Cindy whined.

Lindsay bit her lip to keep from laughing. “Jill likes you.”

Cindy simply stared at Lindsay in incomprehension.

“She likes you likes you,” Lindsay said slowly, making a turning motion with her uninjured hand as if that could make the gears in Cindy’s brain catch up faster.

“Oh.” The word was faint, almost a sigh. “That… wow.” Cindy abruptly turned and sank onto a hospital bench. “Whoa.” Her brain couldn’t think of anything else to say so she said it again. “Whoa.”

Lindsay eased down next to her. “Sorry,” she murmured. “I just… I walked in and saw…” She sighed. “I overreacted. I shouldn’t have just… bolted.”

“Bolting is better than what I would have done to you. I would have put your other arm in a sling.” Cindy shook her head, getting pissed just thinking about it. Putting herself in Lindsay’s shoes, she couldn’t blame the other woman for her reaction. She raked a shaky hand through her loose curls, a thread of guilt worming through her. “I’m trying to figure out if I kissed her back. I think I might have. I was just so…” She held out her hands, hoping someone would place the term she was searching for in them.

This time, Lindsay didn’t hold back the chuckle.   

“What… what do we do now? I mean… I… I love Jill…” Cindy said carefully, watching Lindsay’s face for clues. “But… I’m in love with you.” She swallowed hard, realizing the truth had just slipped out. Lindsay’s eyes widened, and Cindy heard the other woman’s breath hitch. She prayed she hadn’t said too much too fast, and she reached out to lay her hand on Lindsay’s wrist in case the other woman decided to run.

“Jill knows you have… feelings for me.” Lindsay’s breathing was shallow but she wasn’t looking away, her dark eyes studying Cindy with something resembling wonder.

“Um… newsflash. Jill kissed me.”

“Probably trying to say what she wanted to say in the most succinct way possible,” Lindsay rationalized. “Got to satisfy a flicker of curiosity while she was at it.” She turned her wrist, finding Cindy’s hand and squeezing gently.

Cindy’s heart jerked at the contact. She’d blundered into a full confession of her feelings, but Lindsay wasn’t running. They stared at each other for a moment, and Cindy suspected Lindsay wanted to say more, but their protective detail was starting to hover. Whatever was happening between them, it was mutual, and already much more intense than she had realized. 

“I think my brain is melting,” Cindy muttered. That got a laugh out of Lindsay who slipped her arm around the reporter’s shoulders and pulled her closer. She realized Lindsay thought she was talking about Jill and she decided that was safer ground for now. “I’m dreaming, right? This is all some sort of weird stress dream brought on by Creepy Note Guy trying to kill us all. There is no way two women as hot as you and Jill would…” 

“Yeah,” Lindsay agreed playfully with a thick drawl. “You’re dreaming.”

Cindy put her head down on Lindsay’s shoulder and sighed, her stomach doing giddy somersaults. “Good. That’s good. Because if Jill really likes me… that way… then things could get very complicated.”  

“You mean they aren’t already?”

Cindy sighed and closed her eyes. 

****

The air still smelled of rain even though the storms had passed. Lindsay sat outside on her porch swing listening to the stillness only the dead of night could bring to the city. She’d given her protective detail fits when she’d stepped onto the porch an hour ago, but they’d finally let her be, knowing there was little that could be said to sway her mind once it was set. The sun would be up soon and she’d be inside before then, but she wasn’t about to share that with her watchdogs. There was a little bit of perverse fun to be had making them sweat.

Nudging herself gently along on the swing with her toe, Lindsay closed her eyes and took as deep of a breath as her injury would allow, inhaling the scent of wet wood and grass. Crickets chirped around her, a steady concert that would lull her into peacefulness any other night, but not this one.

Too many thoughts tumbled through her head about too many things. She wished she could go for a run to clear her mind, but thanks to her wounded shoulder, exercise was out of the question for a few more weeks. So was popping Jill in the mouth for kissing her girlfriend.

Lindsay inhaled sharply at the term and felt her shoulder protest. Girlfriend. Was that what Cindy was to her now? Did Cindy see it that way? 

Another reason to be pissed off about her injury, Lindsay decided. Even though the idea was a little terrifying, Lindsay wanted to take things further with Cindy. Her experience with women was next to nonexistent, just some harmless fun in college, but there was nothing harmless about what she was feeling for the reporter. She wanted Cindy, and now that they had taken their first steps down this path there was no turning back. 

Especially since Cindy had told her she loved her. 

The giddy rush of emotion washed through Lindsay again, just as strong and sweet as it had a few hours ago. She’d wanted to say the words back, had felt them crowd onto her tongue, but then she’d spotted their protective detail getting a little too close. She would tell Tom about her and Cindy when the time was right. He didn’t need to read about it in some patrol officer’s report.

The truth was that she’d been falling in love with Cindy since the moment she’d met her. Lindsay wondered how she’d fooled herself for so long. Even the rare moments when she would almost admit her feelings to herself she’d been able to push her emotions down, to convince herself that her feelings were anything but what they were.

Cindy’s blurted confession had shattered what was left of the lock Lindsay kept on her emotions. Whatever reservations had remained about pursuing this relationship, they were obliterated in that moment. Cindy had claimed her completely and she didn’t even know it. 

Lindsay shook her head, a little disgusted with how easily she’d fallen.

Sighing, she glanced toward the patrol car. One of the officers inside was on his radio. Maybe he was checking in, but Lindsay suspected she was being tattled on. The visual reminder of their protective detail cooled her heated thoughts about the reporter, grounding her in the all too dangerous present.

What if the killer went after Cindy again and this time he didn’t play around? What if he was successful and Lindsay hadn’t been able to stop him because he’d put her out of commission?

The questions made Lindsay shiver and she winced in pain when her shoulder throbbed. The constant physical reminders of her shooting were starting to wear on her nerves. Lindsay felt useless and there was nothing she hated more. She could still remember the feel of the wet sand under her knees soaking through her jeans as she watched Cindy race down the beach after their friends. The pain she’d experienced was a distant afterthought, overshadowed by the more distressing feeling of helplessness. Lindsay had been completely terrified she was going to lose her whole world, unable to do anything but watch it end.

Lost in her thoughts, Lindsay didn’t see the car pull up to the curb until she heard a door slam shut. Her attention snapped to the end of the lawn and she grimaced. “Great,” she muttered under her breath. If looks could kill, the version of the laser vision she shot her protective detail would have incinerated them on the spot.

“Have you lost your mind?” Jacobi climbed the steps of the porch.

“You see it lying around anywhere? Fell out a few minutes ago. Be careful where you step.” 

Jacobi pursed his lips and put his hands on his hips, the trench coat he was wearing billowing a little in the damp breeze. “I’ll blame your worse than usual humor on the drugs.”

Lindsay dipped her head in a half-nod. “Sounds like a plan to me.” She scooted over to make room for Jacobi on the swing and he settled next to her. “Sorry they called you out,” she murmured with another death glare for the two cops watching them from across the street. “I figured they’d opt for Tom.”

“Were you hoping for a visit from your ex-husband?” 

Lindsay snorted faintly. “Not particularly, but I figured they’d try to pull rank on me rather than yank my partner away from his beauty sleep.”

Jacobi smiled grimly. “Not been getting much of that lately.”

“You and me both.”

“What are you doing outside, Linz?” Jacobi asked seriously. “You’re a sitting duck out here.”

“I needed to clear my head. I can’t run, but at least I can get some fresh air. It’s been a crazy night.”

Jacobi leaned forward and put his elbows on his knees. The move looked casual but they both knew he was purposely shielding her with his body as best he could. “Where is Cindy?”

“Inside. Sleeping.”

“Shouldn’t you be in there keeping her warm?”

Lindsay bit her lip and looked at the wood under her feet. She wished she were in bed next to Cindy right now, the redhead’s heat wrapped all around her. “Brain won’t shut off,” she finally confessed before glancing askance at her partner. “And my damn shoulder hurts.” 

“Must be the rain. You’re getting old like me. The weather makes you ache.” He nudged her playfully with his elbow.

“In your dreams, old man.”

Jacobi chuckled. “I’ve been at the station. Patrol officers got me on my way home. We’re running the sketch Jill helped us with through every databank we can think of.”

“Still nothing, huh?”

“The guy in Jill’s sketch looks like lots of scumbags. The computer is spitting out all kinds of possibilities. They’ll take a while to sift through, though.”

They were quiet for several minutes before Jacobi sighed.

“You think he’ll go for Claire next?” he asked into the silence.

Lindsay shivered again and the damp air had nothing to do with it. “Yeah,” she whispered. “He’s taken a turn with all of us. Stands to reason.” She studied her nails. “I want this guy, Jacobi. He almost killed Jill. He’s upped the ante every time. If he goes for Claire…” Her voice choked and she cleared her throat.

“We’re going to get him, Linz.”

“Yeah, but then we have to worry about whoever hired him. If he doesn’t cough up a name… the real person behind all this will just hire someone else.”

“Now you’re going to keep me up all night,” Jacobi accused, intentionally keeping his tone light. “What little there is left of it.”

“Want some coffee?” Lindsay offered with a smirk.

“I thought you’d never ask.”

****


	16. Chapter 16

Dumb. She had been so incredibly dumb.

Not as dumb as getting out of her car and letting a killer beat her senseless and dump her in the bay, Jill admitted, but kissing Cindy Thomas was high up on her list of stupid things she wished she could undo.

Hell, Cindy hadn’t even kissed her back. Not really. They’d touched lips and nothing more. In a weird way, Jill imagined it was something like kissing your sister, which she supposed was exactly what she’d done.

“Morning,” Claire greeted Jill cheerily as she strode into her friend’s hospital room.

Jill’s head snapped up. Lost in her thoughts, she realized that she was about to drift off sitting up. Sleep had been elusive once Cindy had run out after Lindsay. Jill had stayed up the rest of the night expecting one of them to return. Cindy for an explanation… Lindsay to inflict enough bodily harm to delay Jill’s departure from the hospital by a couple of weeks.

But the only person to enter Jill’s room was a rather cranky nurse. Jill didn’t know if she should feel relieved or worried about that.

“Hey,” Jill greeted with little enthusiasm.

Claire took in her friend’s slumped posture. “You know, for someone who is getting to go home, you should be in a much better mood.”

“They didn’t tell you?”

Claire put her hand on the bed next to Jill’s hip and waited for her friend to elaborate.

“Lindsay and Cindy,” Jill continued. “They didn’t tell you what happened?”

“What happened?”

“I um…” Jill cursed herself for bringing it up as she tugged nervously on an earlobe. “I might have… sort of… kissed Cindy.” Jill risked a sheepish half-glance at her friend.

Claire blinked a few times in the quiet that followed Jill’s declaration. “I’m sure I did not just hear you say that you kissed Cindy Thomas. You know, the same Cindy Thomas that Lindsay is head over heels for. The same Cindy Thomas who has a crush the size of Texas on Lindsay.”

“Well… I…”

“The same Lindsay, I might add, who carries a couple of firearms on her person at all times.”

Jill narrowed her eyes and shot Claire a look that seemed to have little effect on the other woman. “I messed up, okay? I get that.”

“Do you?” Claire drawled disbelievingly. “What were you thinking? What in the hell were you thinking?”

“Could you keep your voice down? It’s kind of early…”

“Jillian Bernhardt, have you lost your mind?”

“Okay,” Jill drew out the word, unnerved by the use of her full first name in Claire’s best mother hen voice. “You disapprove. I get it. It’s not like I’m jumping through hoops of joy about it, either.” Jill slipped off the bed and stood. She was still a little wobbly, but she was at least upright and mobile. “I’ll just get a damn cab,” she grumbled, wondering what had possessed her to tell Claire in the first place. “Maybe my protective detail can give me a ride.” Her hand closed over the handle of her suitcase only to be covered by the warmth of Claire’s fingers a half-second later.

“You will do no such thing.” Claire’s voice had softened and gentled. “Honey...”

Jill sank back on the bed. “It wasn’t… I was just… Lindsay wasn’t supposed to walk in and see what she saw.”

“Lindsay saw you kiss Cindy? And you’re not in traction?”

Blue eyes narrowed again and shot daggers at Claire who finally chuckled. Claire eased a hip up on the bed and sat, her hand resting in wordless comfort on Jill’s knee. “Tell me what happened.”

Jill did, relating every detail to her friend before finally risking a peek to see what Claire’s reaction was. She was surprised to see that Claire merely looked speculative. “What?”

“Did you like it?”

“Did I like what?”

“Kissing Cindy? Were their fireworks? Did the world fall away for a moment? Were there butterflies and rainbows?”

“Rainbows?” Jill raked a hand through her blonde bangs. “Have you been drinking? Not that I would blame you under the circumstances…”

Claire put her arm around Jill’s shoulders and drew her in close. “Not once in that clinical description of what happened did you mention how much you enjoyed kissing our favorite reporter.”

Jill’s teeth clacked together and she frowned. “Well... there really wasn’t… it was a really quick kiss. A peck, really.”

“Mmm. So, you felt nothing?”

“I…” Jill’s frown deepened, and her brow furrowed. “Not… I…” She looked at Claire. “I felt nothing. What the hell?”

“I’m not sure it was so much Cindy that you’ve been mooning over as the idea of having someone look at you the way Cindy looks at Lindsay,” Claire hypothesized aloud.

“How profound. You have been drinking, haven’t you? Is this whiskey wisdom?” She gave a half smile as Claire playfully squeezed her.

Undeterred by Jill’s attempts to deflect the conversation with humor, Claire continued. “You want what they have, Jill, and you want someone who could love you the way Cindy loves, completely and without reservation.”

“Um… hello. Look at whom you’re talking to here. I’m afraid of commitment, remember? I pack getaway boxes. What’s going on with Linz and Cindy is like… I don’t know… a once in a lifetime sort of thing.”

“Probably,” Claire agreed. “And you want that, you just aren’t ready for it yet. Obviously getting a step closer, though, if your taste is trending toward the Cindys and Lukes of the world.”

Jill considered Claire’s words, feeling both hope and terror in reaction to them. “I’m not sure how I feel about this.”

“Of course you’re not, but you’ll get there.”

“So you’re saying I don’t really want Cindy?” Jill asked with disbelief. “I find that kind of hard to believe. I mean… she’s…”

“Hot?” Claire drawled.

Jill covered her eyes in embarrassment before dropping her head onto Claire’s shoulder. “I am so messed up.”

“I know, honey.” Claire rubbed soothing circles on Jill’s back. “But we still love you anyway.”

“How is it you work with the dead and know so much more about living than the rest of us?”

“I’m a wise woman,” Claire drawled. “You remember that the next time you think about kissing Lindsay’s girlfriend.”

“Yeah. I’ll do that.”

****

“Please tell me you’re not still obsessing,” Lindsay said as she padded barefoot into the kitchen. The smell of coffee had roused her from an uneasy sleep, and she’d been disappointed to find the other side of her bed occupied by her dog rather than the petite redhead who’d been there when she’d drifted off. Cindy was now sitting at the kitchen table, a mug of coffee in one hand while the fingers of her other hand drummed on her lips. Jacobi had left when the sun had come up, leaving Lindsay to a few short hours of rest.

“She kissed me,” Cindy said by way of greeting.

“Damn. Here I’d hoped I had dreamed the whole thing.” Lindsay yawned and pulled a mug down from the cabinet before fetching some more coffee. “Don’t you have more important things to worry about?” She poured her third caffeine hit of the day, already having had two cups with her partner.

Cindy put her head in her hands. “How did I miss this?” she whined, her voice muffled. “I’m a reporter.” Her face reappeared and she swiveled in her seat to look at Lindsay leaning casually against the counter and sipping her coffee. “I’m supposed to read people. I’m supposed to see the signs.”

“You’ve been a little preoccupied,” Lindsay pointed out blandly as she set her mug on the counter. She tossed Cindy the sling that she’d carried in with her. “Help me put that damn thing on, would you?”

Getting up from the table, Cindy unfolded the contraption and then eased the strap over Lindsay’s head. Suddenly, Lindsay’s warm hand was on the small of her back, pulling her in close and tight as Lindsay’s mouth crashed against hers. Cindy made an undignified sound of want in the back of her throat as Lindsay’s tongue tangled with her own, teasing her until her knees nearly buckled.

Just as abruptly, Lindsay stopped, picked up her mug of coffee and started toward the door. “As long as she doesn’t kiss you like that, we’re good.”

Cindy sank unsteadily back into her chair. “Um… Claire called while you were sleeping. She and Jill are headed over,” she called after Lindsay.

Lindsay appeared in the doorway. “Oh yay,” she declared drolly before disappearing once more.

****

Claire gave Lindsay a bemused look when her friend opened the door. Lindsay’s eyebrows arched in reaction as they both silently communicated everything they felt about all that had transpired over the last twenty-four hours. They shared a weary smile that was gone by the time Jill entered.

“Hey,” Jill greeted Lindsay warily.

“Mind checking your lips at the door?” Lindsay said before closing the door and locking it behind Jill.

“Look, I wasn’t putting the moves on Cindy. I was trying to explain…” Jill put her hand on Lindsay’s arm only to remove it when Lindsay looked at it like she might bite it.

“I know what you were trying to do. Cindy told me everything.”

“You don’t want to hear my side of it?” Jill asked hopefully.

“No.” Lindsay turned away from the attorney and moved toward the couch.

“Right,” Jill said to the suddenly empty space. “I so should have expected that.” Nodding once to herself, Jill followed Lindsay, opting to sit in a chair apart from the other three. Claire gave her a sympathetic smile and Jill responded with a tight one of her own.

Lindsay held up the sketch of their would-be killer. “So here’s our guy,” she said without preamble. “Jacobi has called in every marker he’s got to track this guy down.”

Claire took the copy of the sketch and studied it again. She’d probably looked at it almost a hundred times, but the result was always the same. “Well at least we know what he looks like if we see him in the parking lot. I can run pretty fast when I put my mind to it.”

Cindy smiled as she cast a nervous look in Jill’s direction. The attorney was pointedly ignoring her, which was both a disappointment and a relief. “I’m guessing we’re not likely to see him up-close again.”

“Don’t be so sure,” Lindsay disagreed. “He may like things up close and personal.” Lindsay couldn’t help but look at Jill who was already watching her with those blue eyes. “If Claire hadn’t been close by…”

“Bet you’re wishing now that she wasn’t,” Jill said half-jokingly.

Everyone went still.

“Don’t even joke about it,” Lindsay told Jill in a strained voice. “We’ve got things to hash out. We’ve always worked them out before and we will this time, too.”

Jill shot a quick glance at Cindy before focusing on Lindsay again. She was grateful for Lindsay’s promise even if she didn’t feel like she deserved it. “Look… I just…”

“Not now,” Lindsay cut Jill off with authority. “Right now we focus on stopping this guy. It has to be all that matters.”

A knock at the door interrupted the mounting tension. Lindsay sighed and got wearily to her feet before approaching the door slowly. “Yeah?” she called out when she was a few feet away, not wanting to make herself a target if the killer had managed to walk right up to the front door.

“Inspector Boxer? It’s Denise Kwon. Can I have a moment of your time?”

Lindsay turned and looked at the others, surprise clear on her features. Jill shot to her feet and ran a quick hand through her hair before smoothing it down her clothes. Lindsay rolled her eyes before closing the rest of the distance to the door, unlocking it, and yanking it open.

Denise hesitated when she saw everyone. “I’m sorry. I can come back.” Her eyes went to Jill and lingered there. “I didn’t realize they’d released you.”

“An hour ago. The Hall was my next stop.” Feeling self-conscious, Jill raked a hand through her hair again.

“Come on in.” Lindsay moved aside to let Denise enter before she locked the door behind her.

“You want some coffee?” Claire offered.

“No, thank you.” Denise took a breath and straightened a little. She was already dressed for work and looked decidedly more professional than the ring of women around her comfortably dressed in either jeans or pajamas. Her attire, however, only made her seem even more out of place with this group of tight knit friends. She reached into her pocket and unfolded her copy of the suspect sketch. “His name is William Hardaker.”

“You know him?” Cindy spoke her first words to the attorney, bouncing to her feet and coming closer as Claire did the same.

Denise shifted as if she were uncomfortable with her sudden proximity to all of them. “Not personally,” she answered primly. “I thought I recognized his face, though. He was released from prison about three months ago.”

“What was he in for?” Cindy asked.

“What do you think?” Denise replied crisply.

“He wouldn’t be out if he was in for first-degree murder.” Jill slowly got to her feet.

“Manslaughter. His lawyer cut a few deals. Got him out in two years.”

“Two years?” Jill asked incredulously. “How in the hell…”

“That’s not important, Bernhardt. Guess who his attorney was.”

Lindsay straightened. “Leslie Manning.”

“I’ll be a son-of-a-gun,” Claire added.

“Okay. Just… okay.” Jill held up her hands and waved them a little. She felt like she needed to sit down, but that didn’t seem to be an option. “I know Manning is on your radar,” she said to Denise. “And this bit of news certainly puts her on mine, but she is a highly respected attorney…”

“I know.” Denise sighed. “But she’s in this, even if she isn’t the one pulling the strings. I called Inspector Jacobi before I came over here. I’m having a warrant pushed through for her financials. If she’s paying a hitman, we’ll know by the end of the day.”

“But we don’t think it’s Ramos,” Cindy added, remembering their original suspect, the one she’d written an article on that seemed like a lifetime ago.

“No.” Lindsay shook her head. “He’s not in on this. His gang members would take care of things if that were the case. There wouldn’t be these damn games.” She looked down at the sketch in her hands. “Hardaker,” she murmured his name.

“He was believed to be responsible for some murders for hire, but we could never find anything to stick.” Denise crossed her arms.

“So how did you know him?” Jill asked.

“I was second chair on his trial.”

“Lucky for us,” Claire muttered.

Denise managed her first slight smile. “I thought you’d want to know. Jacobi told me to tell all of you that they have an APB out for Hardaker. Maybe this will all be over soon.”

“From your lips to God’s ears,” Claire said with a faint smile for the attorney.

“I’ll leave you ladies to the rest of your day,” Denise informed them, spinning on her heel and retreating the way she’d come.

Jill sprung into motion fast enough to stop her, grabbing Denise’s arm before she could unlock the door. “Thank you,” she told her boss with sincerity. “We’re another step closer to ending this nightmare now.”

Denise looked down at where Jill’s hand still encircled her wrist and watched as her subordinate quickly released her. “Just doing the job.” She hesitated. “I’m just… sorry… you had to endure what you did to get us his face.”

They looked at each other for a quiet moment.

“It’ll be worth it if we stop him.”

“Then we should get to work on that.” Denise nodded at Jill before leaving, not even sparing a backward glance for the others.

“I really am starting to warm up to that woman,” Claire announced to no one in particular.

****


	17. Chapter 17

Lindsay swept the sponge over the counter, wiping a few spilled coffee grounds into the sink. She could hear Cindy, Claire and Jill talking quietly in the next room, their familiar voices and presence soothing her agitated nerves. It was so damn hard to just sit still and do nothing while some bastard was out there hunting them. Cleaning the kitchen counter seemed like a poor substitute for kicking down doors and hauling in suspects.

William Hardaker. Lindsay leaned back against the counter, thumbing through her mental filing cabinet of suspects. She wanted him to be in there, almost needed him to be, even if she’d missed him, but his face and name were unknown to her. He was a hired hand, nothing more. It wasn’t personal for him the way it was for her. Knowing he was out there watching them, plotting against them, made every muscle in her body tense to the point of aching. He’d incapacitated her, nearly killed Jill, and Lindsay knew in her guts he would go for Claire with a vengeance next. The knowledge was enough to make her body tremble and her stomach twist into knots. Only Claire’s low, honeyed tones from the next room kept her from completely losing it.

She had the son-of-a-bitch’s face and name, but she was helpless to stop him. Hardaker had cleverly seen to that, and she hated him even more for it. God help him when she finally got her hands on him and the person who’d hired him. 

Sighing, Lindsay tossed the sponge in the sink and went to the cabinet to get her medication. She felt weak for needing the drugs, but she’d found that she could think more clearly drugged than in pain. And she needed to be able to think, damn it. Her life and the lives of her friends could very well depend on her having a clear head, if not a clear shot.

When she turned around, Jill was unexpectedly at the sink filling a glass of water. Her friend waited for Lindsay to pop the pills into her mouth before handing her the glass. Lindsay hesitated but finally followed through, her fingers brushing Jill’s as she accepted it.

They stood there in silence afterward, Jill’s hip against the sink and Lindsay’s back to the counter.

“I’m not going first,” Lindsay finally said, hooking the thumb of her right hand through a belt loop and watching Jill expectantly.

Jill pursed her lips and nodded, a shock of her white-blonde hair falling in front of her eyes. She didn’t expect Lindsay to show her any mercy, but the fact that her friend was willing to stand in the same room with her was more than she could have hoped for. “Linz…” Jill murmured, keeping her voice low so Claire and Cindy wouldn’t hear. “I…” She sighed and looked heavenward. “I really don’t know what I can say to you to fix this.”

“I’m in love with her,” Lindsay blurted, surprising them both.

Jill blinked. “What?”

“With Cindy,” Lindsay continued before taking another sip of water to combat the sudden dryness in her throat. “I’m in love with her.” She risked a look at Jill and saw a trace of a smile shape the attorney’s lips. “It’s not funny.”

“It’s not,” Jill agreed in a baffled voice, trying to understand how her lame attempt at an apology had detoured into a declaration of love from Lindsay. “It’s wonderful.”

“Then why were you kissing her?” Lindsay asked with exasperation.

Jill stifled her grin, knowing now wasn’t the time for it. “I was trying to make a point…”

“With your lips on Cindy’s face.”

The blonde shrugged. “Actions speak louder and all that. You know how I am.” Jill paused and gathered her thoughts. “I don’t want her, Linz.”

“Why not?” Lindsay asked as if she was offended.

“Why not?” Jill said slowly, wondering if she had misunderstood the question.

“What do you mean you don’t want her? What’s not to want?” Lindsay realized she was being irrational, but she didn’t care.

“Wow. That medication works fast.”

Lindsay gave her a full throttle version of her infamous laser vision.

Jill held up her hands and shook her head. “She’s like a little sister to me.”

“A little sister you kissed.”

“I realized the little sister part after I kissed her.” Jill winced. “And eew. Don’t make it sound so incestuous.” Jill shook her head at the absurdity of their conversation.

“Sorry,” Lindsay growled. “I know I’m not being very rational here. It’s just…”

“You’re in love with her,” Jill echoed with a softening smile. “Love makes us do irrational things.” Hesitantly, Jill moved closer to Lindsay. “It will never happen again,” she promised seriously, gripping her friend’s uninjured arm and squeezing.

“Jill…” Lindsay sighed as she sat the glass of water on the counter. “You know I want you to be happy…”

“Just not with your girlfriend.” Jill’s lips quirked. “I want what you two have,” she confessed after a quiet moment. “It’s so real, like Claire and Ed real.” Lindsay’s head came up and she looked at Jill with some surprise. “I want someone who looks at me the way Cindy looks at you… the way you look at her. I guess I mistook wanting that kind of love for being in love… if that makes any sense.”

Lindsay sighed again. “It does. Or maybe I’m just too drugged to stay mad.”

“I would never…” Jill’s voice got stronger with conviction, “ever, do anything to intentionally cause you or Cindy or Claire pain. You know that. Please tell me you know that.”

They stared at each other in charged silence.

“I know that,” Lindsay finally answered, clearing her throat when she heard how raw her voice sounded. “That’s why we’re talking and I’m not yelling and throwing punches.”

“You would never punch me.” Jill felt the tension bleed from her body so fast she got lightheaded.

“You kiss her again and we’ll see about that.” Lindsay stiffened and pursed her lips as Jill stepped forward and carefully hugged her. “Did I say I’d forgiven you yet?” A tiny smile helplessly formed when Jill kissed her on the cheek.

“Your eyes have always said way more than your mouth, Linz.” Jill gently touched Lindsay’s cheek, smiling tremulously at her best friend. “Thank you.”

Lindsay could feel the blush crawling up her cheeks. “Yeah, well,” she answered lamely, feeling her body starting to fidget under Jill warm and serious gaze. “You still owe Cindy an apology.”

“Let me go handle that.” Jill stepped back, ready to escape the intensity of the moment.

“Better be all you handle.”

They looked at each other, feeling like they could breathe a little easier than they could a minute ago.

“You’re so lucky we have a hitman trying to kill us or I wouldn’t forgive you this fast.” 

“Lucky me,” the attorney said with a flicker of a smile and saw an answering grin almost grace Lindsay’s lips.

“You two made up yet?” Claire called from the other room. “I need more coffee.”

****

“Nice work, Counselor.”

Denise glanced up from her computer to find Warren Jacobi leaning in her doorway. She paused in surprise, her fingers hovering above her keyboard as she weighed whether she should engage him in a lengthy or brief conversation. It wasn’t that she didn’t like or admire the man, she just had mountains of paperwork to catch up on and a warrant to get past a judge for Manning’s financials. “Inspector Jacobi.” She nodded in his direction. “Something I can do for you?”

He smirked a little and Denise felt a pang of frustration at how easily the man could read her.

“Just waiting on that warrant. We’ve got Manning under surveillance now.”

“Hardaker?” Denise asked hopefully.

“Still in the wind, but it’s just a matter of time. We’re tightening the noose thanks to you.”

“Thanks to Jill,” Denise corrected as she finally pushed back from her desk and got to her feet, crossing her arms as she came closer. “She gave us his face.”

“You gave us his name,” Jacobi insisted. “You two make a good team.”

Denise snorted. “Jill and I work together like oil and water, Inspector.”

“Not this time.” He smiled knowingly.

Denise didn’t bother to reply. “I should have that warrant soon. Maybe even a few more to go with it.”

“No doubt. Thanks for the help, Counselor,” Jacobi said sincerely.

“I just need my attorney back.” Denise resisted the urge to squirm under his grateful gaze. “My subordinates are going to start a riot if they have to keep covering Jill’s caseload.”

“Don’t want that to happen,” Jacobi agreed with false sincerity. He gave Denise a wink. “Call me when you have those warrants.”

“You’ll be the first to know.”

Jacobi dipped his head at the attorney before sauntering away, a ghost of a smile gracing his lips.

Denise watched him go, hoping like hell the next time she saw him it would be because Jacobi had thrown Hardaker in the deepest, darkest cage he could find. Sighing, Denise wandered back to her desk and slumped into her chair. She hadn’t gotten much sleep since Jill’s accident and the lack of rest made her back tight and her eyes ache. Denise decided she’d earned a weekend at a spa when this damn case was over.

Feeling a presence, the Acting District Attorney lifted her gaze from the files in front of her to fix on the door. She was unsurprised to see Jill Bernhardt there, leaning casually against the doorframe in a crisp gray pantsuit with a sky-blue blouse that set her eyes off to a vivid effect. Her makeup was flawless as usual, but it couldn’t completely conceal the slowly healing bruises beneath the surface.

“Hey,” Jill greeted hesitantly.

“Bernhardt, what are you doing?” Denise wearily slapped down the pen she’d just picked up.

Jill shrugged as she slid her hands inside her pockets. “I told you the Hall would be my next stop. I figured I could at least catch up on some of my paperwork.”

“You just got out of the hospital,” Denise pointed out archly, wondering why Jill didn’t seem to appreciate that fact.

“I know.” Jill held up her wrist. “I haven’t even cut off my ID bracelet yet.” She gave the green plastic band a jaunty spin. “But my work is stacking up and since I can’t go out and hunt Hardaker down with a security detail in tow… here I am.” 

“Jill…”

“Rioting DDAs,” Jill reminded her with a smirk.

“You heard that.” Denise crossed her arms. “Fine. There is a mountain of folders on your desk awaiting your signature. We also need to go over your testimony for the Dow trial.”

“I want to help with Manning.”

Denise didn’t know if she should be disappointed or proud. “No.”

“She might be trying to kill me. I think I deserve…”

“What you deserve is irrelevant. I will not have you jeopardizing this case.” Denise stood and moved toward the junior attorney. “You aren’t the only one who deserves justice right now, Jill. So do all those people whose files are sitting on your desk. Help them get theirs and let the rest of us worry about yours.”

Jill opened her mouth only to close it. “Sorry, it’s just…”

“You don’t owe me an explanation,” Denise answered with more empathy than she intended. “But I’m your boss. It’s my job to keep your head on straight.”

“Sure have to work hard at it these days.” Jill gave Denise a hesitant smile and watched as the Acting District Attorney retreated a few steps, giving her room to breathe.

“Where are the other musketeers? Please tell me they aren’t trying to interfere with this investigation the way you are.”

Jill winced. “Cindy is still with Lindsay at her apartment. I don’t know what they’re doing, but I have a few ideas.” She smiled tightly and ignored Denise’s puzzled expression. “As for Claire, she’s probably in the morgue, right where I left her a few minutes ago.”

“And you four still have no idea why Manning would want you dead?”

Jill tossed her hands up. “I barely know the woman. We’ve crossed paths a few times in court, but that’s it. Same for Lindsay and Claire. Cindy didn’t even know who she was. So, unless I did something to someone she cares about…”

The two attorneys stared at each other.

“Family,” Denise said.

“Family,” Jill agreed. “Son-of-a-bitch.”

Denise started sorting through the folders on her desk as Jill came closer. “She’s single. No kids.”

“Has a brother and a sister, right?  Names. We need their names.”

Denise yanked out a folder from the bottom of a pile and thumbed through it. “I don’t think I’ve seen them mentioned anywhere.” She perused the file and tossed it aside before turning to her computer. “Go back to your office, Jill. I’ll call you as soon as I have something.”

“Denise?”

The attorney looked up into vulnerable blue eyes.

“I need to stay.”

It was a bad idea. Denise knew it, but she also knew just as much that Jill needed this. “Fine,” she sighed with a roll of her eyes, watching as Jill clapped her hands together in triumph before turning to find a chair that wasn’t covered in files.

****


	18. Chapter 18

William Hardaker sat in his car, studying the claw marks that ran down his right cheek. The bitch had marred him, and he couldn’t wait to follow through on the task he’d botched so badly the first time. When the time was right, he would wrap his hands around Jill Bernhardt’s throat and watch the life fade from her pretty blue eyes as he choked it out of her. He’d never had one get away before, and it galled him. While it had been his own mistakes that had led to her rescue, he still blamed her, her and her damn friends.

He was through with the notes and games. It was time to get serious and finish the job.

Boxer. Bernhardt. Thomas. Washburn.

One of them was going to die today. 

****

The phone was warm where it rested in Lindsay’s palm. Her thumb stroked across the closed cover as she tried to think of the right words, the right phrases that might lessen the pain of what she was about to do. There weren’t any, not really, but she so desperately didn’t want to hurt the man she was about to call.

Sighing, Lindsay flipped open the phone and dialed Pete’s number. They’d been exchanging polite text messages the past few weeks, but she had told him nothing of what was happening there at home. Pete had no idea she’d been shot. That Jill had almost died. That a killer was determined to pluck her and her friends off, one by one.

It took three rings before he picked up. “Hi there, gorgeous,” Pete greeted with a smile in his voice.

Lindsay scrunched up her features and mentally swore. She officially felt like an evil, awful bitch. “Hey,” she greeted unenthusiastically, leaning forward as much as her injury would allow.

“Case keeping you busy?” Pete asked. “Feels like forever since we last talked.”

“You could say that.” Lindsay cleared her throat. “Listen… um… you have a few minutes? I need to talk to you.”

“Sounds serious,” Pete joked with a light laugh.

“It is.”

There was a moment of silence on the other end of the line, and Lindsay could almost feel the shift, the second Pete caught on to the reason for her call. She felt her stomach drop, but she reminded herself that Cindy was in the next room. What she’d had with Pete had been nice but fleeting. What she could have with Cindy could be forever.

Pete sighed. “It was nice while it lasted, wasn’t it?”

Lindsay almost wanted to cry in relief. He sounded resigned, but not angry. He had been the perfect guy, she thought. Too bad a guy wasn’t what she had come to realize she wanted. “It was,” she promised him.

****

Jill’s attention was drawn away from the files she was reading by Denise’s weary sigh. When she glanced up, she found her boss leaning back in her chair and rolling her head and shoulders as she tried to alleviate some of the tightness in them. Jill winced in sympathy, tempted to offer a massage until she remembered who she was dealing with. “You need a break?”

Denise glared at her.

Jill held up her hands in supplication. “We’ve been at it for a while, and Manning has obviously paid someone some serious money to bury damn near everything about her family.”

“We’ll find it,” Denise snapped, and Jill realized Denise was taking this whole thing personally.

“You really don’t like that woman, do you?”

Picking up a pen off the desk, Denise began to fidget with it, gently rolling it back and forth between her fingers. “Manning is a brilliant attorney, but she uses tactics…”

“That stick in your craw?” Jill smiled weakly and had her assumption confirmed when Denise nodded. “She does play dirty. I always prep for my cases…”

“But you prep harder against her,” Denise finished for her.  “Smart. You miss something, and she will eviscerate you in court.” She shook her head. “Maybe I just want it to be her because I hate her,” she admitted in a moment of brutal honesty.

“No. There is definitely something there. I feel it now. I just don’t know what I could have done to a member of her family that would get her pissed off enough to kill me.”

Denise shook her head again and tented her fingers before pressing them to her lips. “We’ve been through all the cases where you two have squared off. There is nothing there.”

“So that leaves the two cases I have pending with her.” Jill leaned forward in her chair. “I have the Roscoe case…”

“The pedophile,” Denise murmured, recalling the specifics.

“And the Barker case.”

“Embezzlement.” Denise shook her head. “Neither of those feel right, but we’ll run them.” With a sudden jerk, Denise sat up straight and tugged her keyboard toward her.

“What?”

“You have a third case pending with Manning.”

Jill frowned. “I’m pretty sure I don’t. Otherwise, I’m about to live out one of my worst nightmares where I find out I have a case and didn’t do any prep for it.”

“Not as an attorney, Jill,” Denise corrected as she typed. “As a witness.”

Jill hesitated. “The Dow trial?” The case had flittered across her mind once or twice in the last few weeks, but before Hardaker had started hunting them she’d been nearly obsessed with it. She’d been nervous enough over facing the man who would have raped and killed her but knowing Manning was trying the case had only made it that much worse.

“How in the hell can Henry Dow afford an attorney like Manning?” Denise continued to type.

“I assumed she was taking the case pro bono. The press will be all over it. Dow almost got an innocent man executed for his crimes.”

“I recall the details,” Denise said archly.

Dow’s trial was less than a month away. Cindy had reopened the case that had gotten him caught. Claire had found new evidence that would help put him away. Jill had put the pieces together, tirelessly working through the system to save a man that was going to die for Dow’s crimes. And Lindsay… Lindsay had arrested the smug bastard moments before he’d had a chance to make Jill another victim. They had dismissed Dow as a possibility when it came to hiring someone to kill them. He didn’t have the wherewithal to pay someone even if he likely had the desire.

But if there was a connection between Manning and Dow…

Raking a hand through her blonde hair, Jill shot to her feet, only to wince and sway in place. Sitting, it was easy to forget she was still recovering. Standing, however, was a whole other matter.

Denise started to rise, but Jill waved her off, gripping the edge of her boss’s desk until the world steadied. Rubbing at her closed eyes, Jill shook off the dizzy feeling and focused on the task at hand. “I’m fine.”

“You don’t look fine.”

“Stood up too quickly, that’s all.”

“You should be at home. I’m an idiot for letting you stay.” Denise reached for the phone. “I’ll have Hogan send a car for you.” Her hand was gripped with surprising strength, keeping the receiver nestled in the cradle. Denise looked up into a pair of determined blue eyes. “Jill…”

“I’m fine,” Jill promised again. “Just a little longer. We’re so close. I can feel it.”

Pursing her lips, Denise slowly let go of the phone, but Jill’s hand didn’t move. 

“It’s Dow,” Jill said with conviction. “It has to be. Cindy, Lindsay, Claire… we’re all set to testify. We looked at him when this started, but he didn’t have the means to hire a hitman so we crossed him off the list. Why didn’t we look at him harder? Why has his case not even been on our minds?”

“Why would it be?” Denise sighed. “It’s not like you haven’t all testified on other cases together. Jill, you had zero facts going into this mess. Someone just started shooting at all of you. To be perfectly frank, you and your little club have pissed off plenty of people. It could have been anyone. That’s what has made this whole mess so damn scary, not having a single clue as to who wanted you dead. We don’t always know the bad guy until he or she is staring us right in the face.”

“But the case is a month away,” Jill protested.

“And so are several other cases where the four of you played a part. The four of you are scheduled to testify in two other cases in the next three months. And Dow could still have nothing to do with any of this.”

“You don’t believe that. You feel it now. Just like I do.” Jill glanced down, realizing she was still holding on to Denise’s hand and reluctantly let it go to grip the desk again. On her feet using nothing but stubborn will, Jill finally had to slowly sink into a chair, her legs too shaky to hold her.

“We have to connect them. Everything is pure speculation at this point,” Denise pointed out.

“Then let’s connect them.” Jill nodded her head. “Manning covered her tracks pretty damn well. Let’s see if Henry Dow did the same.”

****

Lindsay had pretty feet.

Cindy knew it was a totally random thing to be thinking about, but as the inspector puttered around her apartment barefoot, Cindy couldn’t help but notice how slender and elegant Lindsay’s feet were. Lindsay had been restless for the last hour, pacing about her place like a caged cat. Cindy hadn’t asked why, figuring Lindsay would tell her if she needed to.

Her attention drawn back to her initial object of interest as Lindsay wandered by, Cindy also took notice of Lindsay’s toes. She had the sexiest damn toes. Cindy could imagine them curling in her bed sheets as she…

“Thomas?”

Cindy’s head bobbed up guiltily, and she found Lindsay looking at her with a smirk. She loved it when Lindsay called her that. It brought out the Texas twang and a whole host of gravel in her voice that did funny things to Cindy’s stomach. “Huh?”

“You got a foot fetish I should know about?” One of Lindsay’s eyebrows arched heavenward.

The reporter smiled, deciding she was beyond repentance. “Developing one,” she said cheekily. She scooted over as Lindsay came nearer, sinking down next to her on the couch. Cindy snuggled closer, savoring the contact as Lindsay draped her good arm around the redhead’s shoulders. “You have nice feet.”

Lindsay looked dubiously at the feet in question where she’d propped them up on the coffee table. “Have you been in my medication? You’re making about as much sense as I was earlier with Jill.”

Cindy smiled again. “I made her nervous. Did you see how fast she bolted out of here after talking to you?”

“Hard to miss since she almost crashed into me on her way out the door. I told her she owed you as much of an apology as she did me.”

“I can’t believe she was too scared to talk to me.” Cindy was a little worried about Jill’s evasion, but the fact that Jill had hashed out things with Lindsay was a good sign. Apparently, Jill was simply too nervous to be alone in a room with her. That thought made Cindy’s brain hurt.

“It’s because you’re so intimidating,” Lindsay joked. “Must be the hair.” 

“I’m not mad at her,” Cindy admitted hesitantly.

“Me either. Not anymore.”

“So you two are… you know… okay?” Cindy bit her lip as she watched Lindsay watch her with a faint smile. “Because I don’t want you two mad at each other over me.”

“You don’t think you’re worth getting mad over?” Lindsay teased gently.

“Come on.” Cindy tried to keep her voice light as her insecurities began to gnaw at her. “You two have known each other for like… ever. I’m just…” She flapped her hands, failing to come up with a word that made her sound insignificant enough.

“You’re just what? A beautiful woman? An awesome friend?” Lindsay ran her hand through Cindy’s hair. “You do realize if we broke up, I’d be the one in the doghouse with Jill and Claire, not you.”

“Please.”

“They love you. Worship the ground you walk on.” Lindsay smirked again.

Cindy turned her head, her light brown eyes as serious as Lindsay had ever seen them. “And what about you?” she whispered. “I blurted out my feelings at the hospital, but…” She swallowed and took a deep breath. “I don’t know… where I stand with you. I’m not sure if I ever have.”

It was Lindsay’s turn to swallow, the long column of her throat rippling. “You didn’t hear me talking to Jill, did you?”

Cindy shook her head. “Claire wouldn’t let me eavesdrop,” she admitted me a weak smile, getting an answering one from Lindsay.

“I wish she had.”

Cindy blinked. “You do?”

“You would have heard me tell Jill that I’m falling in love with you.” Lindsay watched Cindy’s eyes widen. The redhead tried to say something, but seemed at a loss for words. “Did I finally strike you speechless?” Lindsay joked, needing to fill the awkward silence with something.

Cindy decided if her mouth and tongue wouldn’t let her talk, then she would use them for other purposes of communication. She leaned in and found Lindsay’s lips, kissing her in a way that told Lindsay everything Cindy wanted her to know. When Lindsay melted against her, Cindy knew her message had been received loud and clear.

****

Claire sighed and rolled her shoulders, her back and neck protest bitterly. She neatly scrawled her signature across the bottom of some paperwork before hanging the clipboard it was attached to on the door. Most of her staff was at dinner, but Claire wasn’t allowed to leave without an escort, so she had to brown bag it at her desk. It was clear her co-workers were uneasy just being in the same space with her, knowing she had a target practically painted on her back, but to their credit, they all still did the work, and they all seemed genuinely worried about her.

The doors to the morgue pushed open and Claire glanced up, smiling at officer Cho’s familiar and boyish features. “Quiet out there?”

Cho smiled, hooking his thumbs in his utility belt. “Too quiet, ma’am. Not sure how you guys stand it down here. Feels like the air is just waiting for the dead to start talking.”

Claire’s eyebrows quirked at the description. “I suppose it is in a way.” She smiled to let him know she’d taken no offense. “You about to trade me off?”

“Yes, Ma’am. The Lieutenant has decided to be your detail tonight.” His voice reflected his surprise and awe.

“Tom?” Claire bit her lip, hoping she didn’t sound as apprehensive by the news as she felt. “Surely he has better things to do.”

“Than personally watch over the Medical Examiner? Apparently not, Ma’am.”

“Stop calling me, ma’am, Cho.” Claire began to lay her surgical tools out for the next body waiting for her in the cooler. “You’ve known me for years.”

He smiled bashfully. “Just a sign of respect… Doctor.”

“That’s a little better,” Claire murmured, giving him a reassuring smile. She looked down to slip on one of her gloves, only to glance back up when she heard a loud pop followed by splintering glass. There was a small hole in the window of one of the morgue doors, and it took Claire a moment to register its meaning. When the truth sank in, Claire’s gaze jerked to Cho and a word of warning died on her tongue as she watched the young man stare down at the red blooming across his chest.

“Doc?” he asked in confusion.

A second shot nearly shattered the window completely and Cho twitched again before going down to his knees. Claire shouted his name, surging forward to catch him as he fell toward the floor. His dead weight dragged her down with him, and Claire had to twist away to avoid being pinned.

The door swung open, and Claire could just make out a pair of boots in the shadowed hallway. They came forward at a leisurely pace, crunching the glass underfoot. Claire crab-walked backward, trying to get to the nearest phone, to call for help. Her back hit the wall just as the shooter rounded the corner, and Claire finally came face-to-face with the man who’d been making their lives a living hell.

“Hello, Doctor Washburn,” William Hardaker greeted her from behind his gun.


	19. Chapter 19

Lindsay cursed her sling and the pain, both keeping her from pushing things as far as she wanted them to go. Her back against the side of the couch, Cindy had Lindsay pleasantly hemmed in, hovering above her at an awkward angle to keep her weight off Lindsay’s injured shoulder. The reporter was keeping her hands to herself, gripping the couch to make sure they didn’t wander, but her mouth more they made up for any other physical restraint.

The girl could have taught Tom a lesson or two, Lindsay thought distantly, feeling almost light-headed from Cindy attentions.

Slowly, Cindy withdrew, resting her forehead against Lindsay’s as they met each other’s gazes shyly.

“That… was…” Lindsay tried to find the right words.

“Freaking spectacular?” Cindy suggested, her eyes crinkling adorably at the corners as her smile gained intensity.

“Modest,” Lindsay teased, entranced with her current view. Cindy’s red hair was falling around her features, the faint light in the room warming her from behind like a halo.

“Who said I was talking about me?” Cindy pretended to be offended. She eased back reluctantly, arms shaking from supporting her weight. She grabbed Lindsay’s bare foot where it rested on the couch and gave it a quick tickle, startled when Lindsay almost kicked in reaction.

“No,” Lindsay warned when she saw a mischievous glint appear in Cindy’s eyes. “You do not get to tickle me when I can’t fight back.”

“What about when you can fight back? Do I get to tickle you then?” Cindy ran her finger down the side of Lindsay’s foot, already bolting off the couch and away from Lindsay’s clutches as the detective squawked in protest.

“You little…” Lindsay tried to leverage herself up, but she was too entrenched in the sofa cushions to do it gracefully.  “Payback will be a bitch.”

“Promise?” Cindy teased from across the room, looking like she was imagining some delicious possibilities.

Lindsay swallowed, reminded from one moment to the next how much their relationship was drastically changing. She was caught in a current that was too strong to fight, and she knew she would let her emotions carry her if Cindy kept smiling at her like that. She was already whipped, Lindsay realized ruefully, and they hadn’t even progressed past a few heated kisses.

Cindy leaned against the doorframe and watched her quietly. Her shirt had come untucked and she looked appealingly disheveled. “This moving too fast for you?” she asked hesitantly, seeing something uncertain in Lindsay’s gaze.

Lindsay sighed, but a smile remained on her lips. She hefted her sling. “Can’t move much faster.”

“Do you want to?” Cindy ventured. Lindsay could tell she was trying to stay casual, but she could hear the hope in her voice.

“I want to.” Lindsay’s tone was firm and clear. “Whatever this is, Thomas…” She took a moment to marshal her thoughts. “Whatever we’re getting ourselves into… my eyes are wide open.”

“You and Pete…” Cindy began only to fall silent as Lindsay shook her head.

“It’s over,” Lindsay cut her off gently. “I called him a little while ago. Ended it.”

“Because of me?” 

“You were a big part of the reason, yeah.”

“Should I feel like a home wrecker?”

Chuckling, Lindsay shook her head. “I don’t know. Do you?”

“Nyah.” Cindy shrugged, giving Lindsay a smirk. “I’m way cuter than muffin man.”

“Muffin man?” Lindsay looked amused. “Was that what you all called him behind my back?”

“I plead the fifth.” Cindy sauntered a step closer. “Seriously, though, I am sorry about… I mean… I was never…”

“Come here,” Lindsay beckoned, her voice growing deeper.

Cindy swallowed. “I love your voice. Did I ever tell you that?” She drifted closer still, her breath catching as Lindsay reached up and caught her belt buckle, tugging her forward.

Lindsay noticed and thought it was about the sexiest damn thing she’d ever heard. Her heart began working overtime, and she tried to remember anyone ever having this kind of effect on her and failed. Cindy’s eyes had darkened as Lindsay drew her closer, and Lindsay felt reason fighting a losing battle against desire.

Her cell phone buzzed once, rattling over the surface of the coffee table. For a moment, Lindsay thought about ignoring it, but Cindy didn’t give her the chance, scooping it up and reading the text message that had just come in. The invasion of her privacy didn’t bother Lindsay in the slightest, and she almost rolled her eyes at herself at how smitten she clearly was.

“Linz,” Cindy whispered.

A chill chasing down her spine, Lindsay jerked forward, ignoring the shriek of protest from her injured shoulder. “What?”

Cindy turned the phone around and held the message up for Lindsay to see. It was from Claire.

_911._

****

Jill felt nauseous with each step. She could barely keep up with Denise, faintly surprised that the other woman could walk that fast in heels, let alone on the sidewalks of San Francisco. Ten minutes ago, in a fit of pique, Denise had gotten up from her desk, grabbed her purse, and stormed out of the office, determined to talk to Manning face-to-face. Jill had stumbled along behind her, certain she could manage the ten block walk to Manning’s brownstone, but with two blocks to go, she was starting to have serious doubts.

Rest was what her body wanted, but Jill knew she wouldn’t get it until this nightmare was over. Doggedly, she did her best to keep up, ignoring the poor, sputtering officer that was her protective detail chasing after her.

They finally reached their destination. Jill and Denise glanced up the steps at the pricey looking brownstone, both mentally checking the address. Behind them, the officer fidgeted nervously, his gaze straying everywhere as he searched for threats. Jill was sure he was about to have a conniption fit over her being out in the open, but she didn’t care. Not when they were this close.

“Where is Tom?” she asked him. They’d called him right before they’d left the office.

“Lieutenant Hogan is on his way, Ma’am.”

“Ma’am,” Jill sneered as she glanced back at Denise. “I hate being called ‘ma’am.’”

Denise almost looked like she was going to smile but the moment was fleeting. A second later, Jill found herself chasing the other woman up the steps.

“Leslie?” Denise called out as she pounded her fist on Leslie Manning’s front door. “It’s Denise Kwon with the District Attorney’s office. I need to speak with you right away.”

“Shouldn’t we wait for the cops?” Jill asked, leaning against the brick until the dancing spots faded from her vision.

“What do you call Dudley Do Right back there?” Denise jerked her head at the officer standing guard behind them.

Jill’s lips pressed into a fine line but she said nothing. Truthfully, if she’d had the strength she would have kicked Manning’s door in. She leaned forward and rapped her own fist against the wood, ignoring Denise’s bemused gaze on her profile.

Her phone trilled in her pocket and Jill retrieved it, wincing a little as she thought about how mad Lindsay was going to be that they’d broken the case wide open and hadn’t called her, but Lindsay needed a break just as much if not more than she did. Jill wasn’t going to interrupt her best friend’s alone time with Cindy until she had Manning in cuffs.

It was a text message rather than a call, Jill realized as she flipped open her phone. She frowned when she saw the message was from Claire.

Denise reached out, catching Jill as she swayed in place and before she nearly toppled down the stairs. “Bernhardt,” she snapped. “Go the hell home. You’re about to…” She lapsed into silence as Jill seemed to do as ordered, spinning on her heel and running back the way she’d come.

The officer looked at Denise, just as confused as she was. “Go!” she told him, waving her hand after the attorney. She caught the flash of police strobe lights to her right, turning her head away from Jill’s running form just as Tom pulled up.

“What’s this about?” Tom asked as he hopped the curb and came closer.

“I don’t have a warrant. I don’t even have proof, but I’m positive Leslie Manning put the hit out on your ex-wife and her friends.” Denise waited to be chastised, knowing she deserved it for being so reckless, but they all had to do something before someone died.

Tom stared at her before running a hand over his mouth. “Why?”

“We think it’s connected to the Dow trial.”

Taking a breath, Tom shook his head. “We can’t go in without a warrant. You know that, Denise. What the hell are you doing?”

“Trying to keep one of my attorneys alive.”

The door suddenly opened behind them and Denise and Tom turned to find Leslie Manning standing there in a perfectly tailored suit. She smiled at them both. “Denise. Lieutenant Hogan. Something I can do for you?”

Tom edged his way in front of the Acting District Attorney. “We have reason to believe you may be involved in the attempted murders of Cindy Thomas, Lindsay Boxer, and Jill Bernhardt.” 

Denise watched Manning for a reaction and got none. The other attorney seemed almost amused by the charge rather than offended. That was one of Manning’s best weapons in court, Denise decided. The other woman had a disgustingly good poker face. 

“And what would lead you to that conclusion, Lieutenant?” Manning asked, but her eyes were for Denise alone now.

Looking to Denise for help, Tom stepped back to let her take the lead.

“Mind if we come in?” Denise asked coolly.

“Do you have a warrant?”

Denise smiled. “Just to talk? Or do you have something to hide?”

The barest twitch at the corner of Manning’s eye betrayed her agitation but she offered them a brittle smile. “Please, come in.” She stepped back to allow them inside.

Denise met the attorney’s gaze evenly as she moved past her.  

“I won’t forget this, Denise.”

“Hopefully, neither will I,” Denise agreed as she wandered down the hall, feeling Tom and Manning fall in step behind her.

****

He was looking for something he wasn’t going to find. Claire listened as Hardaker rifled through cabinets and desks. Probably looking for pain medication, some part of her mused, taking grim satisfaction in knowing he wasn’t going to find anything other than a bottle of Advil. Not that she couldn’t use something stronger herself.

She did her best to lie still, to play dead. The bullet he’d put in her chest hurt like nothing she’d ever known, and Claire could feel her blood pooling beneath her, but she didn’t dare move. He’d shoot her again without hesitation, perhaps he would just out of spite, but for the moment, she was still breathing, and Claire was determined to keep doing just that. She thought of Ed and the boys, clinging to an image of them for strength.

Risking opening her eyes for just a moment, Claire checked on Cho. He was face down on the floor, just like she was, a spreading stain of red creeping around him. There was no way to tell if he was alive or dead.

Lindsay was coming, she told herself, keeping herself from shuddering in pain with that truth. If she so much as flinched, she was over, and she was not going to let this man keep her from seeing Ed and her boys again. She had sent the text message to the club blindly, her hand in her lab coat pocket punching in the numbers by feel and memory.

Her attacker yelled in frustration, swiping everything off a counter to clatter on the floor. Claire wanted to belittle him. What kind of idiot looked for drugs in a place where no one could use them?

He grabbed her by the back of her coat, jerking her upward. Claire couldn’t help but cry out as fresh pain burned through her. She hadn’t fooled him, she realized distantly, and her stomach sank as she expected the worst.

“Your little bitch friend… the blonde… she put up a good fight,” he hissed in Claire’s face. “Now I want a little something to take the edge off… a little something nice.”

Claire met his gaze squarely even though she couldn’t suppress her shudder of pain or revulsion this time. “It’s a morgue…” she ground out through her agony. “The dead don’t need drugs.”

“Bet you’d like some right about now, wouldn’t ya, Doc?” He laughed and tossed her back on the floor. Shaking his head, he put his hands on his hips as Claire feebly tried to move away from him, bracing against the cold leg of an autopsy table. “You were supposed to be first, you know. Then the cop… the reporter… but your little friend the attorney was just too tempting. My boss wanted her last, but I make my own rules. That’s half the fun.”

Claire winced as pungent breath assaulted her face as he leaned over, bringing them nearly nose-to-nose. “Bet you want to know why, don’t you? Why you have die?”

Turning her head, Claire didn’t give him the satisfaction of an answer. She was growing light-headed, blackness creeping in around the edges of her vision. The pain in her chest was indescribable, and she almost welcomed the chance to slip into oblivion, but she hung on, putting her faith in Lindsay.

“You pissed off the wrong people.” Hardaker murmured. “You pissed off the wrong people and now you’re gonna pay.”

Claire closed her eyes and tried to keep breathing, taking solace in the knowledge that if Lindsay had her way, this bastard would soon wind up on her table.

She just hoped she would still be alive to see it.

****


	20. Chapter 20

Denise glanced toward the window, still wondering why Jill had gone running back toward the Hall. She wanted to ask one of the uniforms lingering in the hallway to check on her, but she didn’t dare tip her hand to anything with Manning watching her coldly from a few feet away. 

All Denise could do was compartmentalize, locking her worries and concern for Bernhardt away in a little mental box to be opened again when this confrontation was over. Keeping her features neutral, Denise continued to casually walk around the room as Tom asked his inane questions of their host. Manning was in full lawyer mode, answering nothing with a straight answer. Denise wondered if Tom realized how much he’d already let slip about their own investigation as the experienced attorney often turned his questions back on him. Somehow Denise doubted it.

Tom Hogan was a good man and a respectable cop, but he was out of his league with the snake in front of him.

“You could have called,” Manning said as Tom jotted notes in his notebook. “I would have been happy to meet you at the Hall.”

Denise glanced over her shoulder, realizing the comment was meant for her as she met Manning’s quietly-seething gaze. Rather than give into the temptation to respond, she looked away, suspecting that her refusal to engage with the other woman was only making Manning angrier. That was fine with her.

Sauntering over to a bookcase full of awards and pictures, Denise glanced over the items that boasted of Manning’s successes and her connections with San Francisco’s elite. She had her own such bookcase in her apartment, and Denise made a mental note to box every bit of it up before this day was over. Besides their profession, she wanted nothing in common with this woman.

Realizing the room had gone strangely silent, Denise looked back in time to see Manning glance away. The attorney was feigning disinterest, but Denise spotted new tension in Manning’s jaw and the way she gripped her hands together so tightly her knuckles were white. Tom asked her another question, and Manning glanced at Denise again before answering, her voice tighter and more pinched than it had been before.

Returning her gaze to the bookshelf, Denise took in the photos more carefully this time. There was something there Manning didn’t want her to see.

“This is ludicrous,” Manning said suddenly, standing to her full height and trying to make a scene. 

Denise kept looking at the pictures, studying every face as she heard Manning move, her heels clicking smartly on the wood floor. Tom stood, his suit swishing as he pivoted to intercept the suspect. Everything in Denise wanted to turn around, to face the advancing threat, but she didn’t, convinced the answer was right in front of her.

And then she saw it. A simple frame on the bottom shelf, tucked back behind awards and a photo op with the mayor. Denise knelt and retrieved it, bringing it up into the fading light just as Tom grabbed Manning’s elbow and kept her in place.

“What is it, Counselor?” Tom asked. 

Validation roared through Denise’s veins, but it warred with the sudden white-hot heat of her anger. She spun on her heel, holding the image up to Manning’s face. “Henry Dow,” she spat, pleased when Manning flinched at the name. “Rapist. Murderer. And here you are all smiles.”

“He’s a client.” Manning looked livid.

“He’s your brother.” Denise glanced down at the image. “I can even see the resemblance now. Two cold-blooded killers. It’s in the eyes.”

The slap stung, but Denise didn’t try to defend herself as Tom shouted to the patrol officers. He wrapped Manning up in his arms before she could do Denise any further damage.

“I believe that’s assault.” Denise smiled even through her split lip was less than pleased with the gesture. “That should be enough to lock you up for a few hours while we proceed with warrants and a search of your home and office.”

“Bitch.”

“I think that’s the nicest thing you’ve ever said to me, Leslie.” Denise turned away, handing Tom the photograph. “She hired Hardaker. Give me a few hours, and I will prove it.”

“I’ll make sure you have all the time you need.” Tom cuffed the other woman. 

“You’re too damn late,” Manning spat at Denise. “By the time you have whatever proof you think you’ll find, your precious attorney and her friends will be dead.”

Denise dabbed at the blood from her lip, doing her best not to let the other woman see her hands trembling. “Jill was headed back to the Hall. Something was wrong.”

Tom’s jaw clenched as he shoved the woman into the hands of a patrol officer. “Let’s go.”

****

“Where in the hell is everybody?” Lindsay hissed as they pulled up. They’d call for backup as soon as they got Claire’s text but there wasn’t an officer in sight. Lindsay ripped her seat belt off. “Stay in the car.”

“Like that’s going to happen.”

Lindsay’s jaw bunched as Cindy hopped out from behind the wheel of the Jeep to join her in the delivery bay of the morgue. The sun was nearly set, and the lights were just beginning to sputter awake, casting them in eerie, jerky shadows.

“Backup will be here any second.”

“Then you wait. You’re the one that’s injured. I’ll go check on Claire.” Cindy started past her until Lindsay grabbed her shoulder and hauled her back. “Like that’s going to happen,” she mimicked. With a shake of her head, Lindsay awkwardly drew her weapon with her right hand. 

“Just stay behind me. No heroics, Lois Lane.”

“Look who’s talking.” Cindy did as she was told, however, falling in behind Lindsay and grabbing a fistful of the taller woman’s jacket. 

They were hardly in any position to stage a rescue, but waiting could get Claire killed. That hard truth was all Lindsay needed to risk everything.

There was no time to talk Cindy out of coming, and Lindsay was too injured to stuff the reporter back in the Jeep no matter how much she wanted to. With a deep breath, she moved forward, cautiously opening the door with her hip and easing inside, her weapon an extension of her right arm. She just prayed that the small amount of time she’d spent over the years learning to shoot with her less-dominant hand would pay off in the next few minutes.

From the other room, they could hear a man’s voice cursing as something metal hit the wall before rattling and slowly going still on the floor. It took everything Lindsay had not to blindly rush in.

Hardaker. It was him, and was in alone in there with Claire.

“Linz…” Cindy’s voice, barely a whisper, carried with it every heavy emotion that was roiling in Lindsay’s guts. 

The glass had been partially shot out of one of the doors in front of her, and Lindsay froze, terror and dread washing over her in equal measure. She clicked the safety off her weapon and braced herself to charge in, to come to Claire’s rescue.

There was a blur of motion behind the glass and the doors blew open. Cindy yelled in alarm as Hardaker barreled through them, wrapping his bulky frame around Lindsay before she could get a shot off. They hit the wall, and Lindsay’s vision went white as pain fired through her nerve endings. Nausea swamped her and she dry-heaved once as he gripped her jacket, slamming her into the wall again. Her gun fell from nerveless fingers as Cindy jumped on him from behind, wrapping her arm around his throat and getting him in a vicious chokehold.

Slumping to the floor, Lindsay briefly caught sight of Cho and Claire down in the morgue, both too still, and grief welled up in her chest. Rage quickly replaced it, and Lindsay scrambled for her gun, determined to use it, her body quaking in pain.

Hardaker pawed at Cindy’s grip, but she hung on, fighting for her life, for all their lives. He shoved backward, forcing Cindy hard into the doorframe. She cried out in pain, her grip loosening, and he sucked in a deep, ragged breath, throwing himself forward and flipping Cindy off his back and onto the unforgiving marble. Cindy grunted and went still.

Lindsay’s fingers closed around her firearm, only to be yanked away from it as Hardaker grabbed her by one leg, dragging her into the morgue.

“The whole gang is practically here,” he wheezed. “I had fun playing with you bitches, but sooner or later, the game’s gotta end.”

Unconsciousness closed in, the pain threatening to shut Lindsay down as he dragged her through Cho’s blood, swinging her around so she was face to face with Claire.

“Say goodbye to your buddy. If she ain’t dead already.”

“No…” Lindsay gasped, reaching for Claire. Tears blurred her vision. There was so much blood…

“You can’t save your friends, Boxer. You can’t even save yourself.” Hardaker slipped his firearm from the back of his jeans and pointed it at her head. 

“We called for backup,” Lindsay spat. “Police are going to descend…”

“Ain’t nobody coming,” he cut her off with a toothy grin. “Not since they found that ‘bomb’ at the mall.” Hardaker chuckled at his own cleverness. “And, of course, I cut the phone lines to your precinct. Stuck a pretty little jammer next to the coffee pot in your break room for their cell phones. Wonder how long it’ll take ‘em to figure out calls aren’t coming in? Or maybe they’re just enjoying a little peace and quiet.”

Lindsay swallowed hard, tasting bile at the back of her throat. He’d outsmarted them, outsmarted her. Now Cindy and Claire were going to die because this bastard had outwitted her. 

“You’re a good cop, Boxer,” Hardaker said with a grin. “Your problem is that I’m better.”

“Then tell me,” Lindsay snarled. “Tell me who did this. Who ordered the hit?”

His eyes sparkled. “Leslie Manning and Henry Dow send their regards.” Hardaker pulled the hammer back on his pistol. “Night, night, Inspector. Playtime is over.”

The gun went off and Lindsay flinched, using her last breath to scramble toward Claire, but the expected pain never came. Instead, it was Hardaker who howled, catching the edge of an autopsy table as he spun and nearly fell, his gun skittering across the tiles. 

Lindsay reached her friend, pulling Claire to her despite the agony in her own chest, her bloody fingers frantically searching Claire’s wrist for a pulse.

Another gunshot boomed off the metal drawers, rattling the glass in Claire’s office.

Hardaker screamed again, his gun cracking against the tiles as he dropped it. He collapsed, both legs no longer able to hold him up with bullet holes just above the knees. 

Life fluttered beneath Lindsay’s fingertips, and she nearly wept in relief. “Thank God. Thank God. Hold on, Claire.”

Hardaker continued to whimper in pain, and Lindsay rolled over weakly, the room nearly going black as she looked up at her unexpected savior.

“The first one was for Cindy,” Jill growled at their would-be-killer. Sweat matted her hair to her features, her chest heaving as she gasped for breath, Lindsay’s firearm in her hands. “The second one was for Lindsay.” Her voice quivered. “Give me one good reason I shouldn’t pull the trigger one more time for Claire.”

“Jill…” Lindsay whispered, struggling to sit up. “She’s alive. Claire’s alive.”

The gun wavered slightly, but Jill looked devastated enough to still use it.

Cindy stumbled into the morgue, her features ashen but determined as she came to stand at Jill’s side. “We need him, Jill.” 

“You stupid bitch!” Hardaker shouted at Jill.

“Should have killed me when you had the chance.” Jill lowered the gun as her protective detail appeared, equally drenched in sweat and shouting frantic commands into his radio as other officers spilled in after him, backup finally arriving.

Cindy collapsed on her knees next to Lindsay as officers rushed past them to secure Hardaker. “It’s over,” she gasped.

Lindsay’s tenuous hold on consciousness finally gave up and she let the darkness claim her. When the paramedics arrived, they had to pry her fingers off Claire’s wrist.

****

“Hey.”

Lindsay blinked, her eyelids fluttering open to gray morning light filtering in through an unfamiliar window. Mentally cursing when she realized she was back in the hospital, Lindsay stared at Cindy for a long moment, the reporter’s fingers combing soothingly through her hair. “Hey,” Lindsay croaked.

Even with the drugs swimming through her system there was nothing that didn’t hurt, but her injured shoulder was feeling especially bitchy. Lindsay frowned, trying to remember what she’d done this time to land herself in a hospital bed, again.

“What happened?”

“You don’t remember?” Cindy asked gently. She looked haggard and worn out, and Lindsay’s frown deepened with worry.

Then her memory came back in a sickening rush. Hardaker. The fight for their lives. Claire. 

_Claire._

Cindy was ready for her when Lindsay tried to sit up, gripping her by her good shoulder and holding her down. She’d been getting a lot of practice at this lately.

“Claire,” Lindsay rasped, groaning in pain as she struggled weakly against Cindy’s surprisingly strong hold. “Cindy, goddamn it, let me go!”

“Linz, you’re going to hurt yourself…”

“He shot her. Oh, God… Hardaker…”

“It’s okay,” Cindy promised, her warm brown eyes reassuring. “I promise. Linz, Claire’s okay.”

Swallowing thickly, Lindsay stared at her, desperately wanting to believe. 

“She’s out of surgery. Ed and the boys are with her. So is Jill.” Cindy gripped her right hand, tangling their fingers. “She’s okay.”

Lindsay’s head dropped back onto the pillows, her muscles slowly unwinding in relief. Tears stung the corners of her eyes, and Cindy’s grip on her hand tightened in wordless comfort.

“Cho?” Lindsay got out, bracing for the worst.

“Still in surgery, but last we heard he’s hanging in there.”

Lindsay nodded, not even protesting when Cindy reached up and pressed the button on Lindsay’s pain pump. Warmth flooded through her, some of the agony easing off, and Lindsay breathed a little easier.

“We’re all okay,” Cindy insisted. “Our club still rocks.”

Huffing out a weak laugh, Lindsay did nothing about the tears slipping cold and wet down her cheeks. “It’s not a club,” she grumbled, knowing the words were expected of her and savoring Cindy’s answering smile. “You okay?”

“Concussion,” Cindy admitted. “Hence why I’m awake and not sacked out on my own uncomfortable bed over there.”

“They put us in the same room?” Lindsay asked in disbelief.

“Luke to the rescue again.”

Lindsay nodded. “Will they let you sleep?”

Cindy shrugged. “I think I can now. They wanted to keep me awake for a while. That wasn’t a problem while Claire was in surgery and you were being assessed.” She rubbed at her eyes with her right hand, barely stifling a yawn. “I know they’ll keep waking me up every so often, though.”

“They didn’t need to put you in the same room with me,” Lindsay murmured.

Brow furrowing, Cindy looked positively disgruntled. “You don’t want to be in the same room with me?”

Cocking her head, Lindsay pouted effectively until Cindy got what she meant.

“Oh. _Oh…_ ” Cindy smiled.

“Little slow on the uptake there, Thomas.”

“I do have a head injury,” Cindy grumped, but she lowered the bedrail, carefully crawling up next to Lindsay and laying her head on Lindsay’s uninjured shoulder, curling her arm around the taller woman’s waist. “I’m getting a weird sense of deja vu,” she murmured, but Lindsay could hear the grin in her voice. 

“Me too.” Lindsay smiled sleepily. “I like it.”

They were quiet for a long moment, the drugs beginning to drag Lindsay back down into a medicated sleep.

“Linz?”

“Yeah?”

“I love you,” Cindy said softly.

“I love you too.”

****

Claire woke to the welcome scent of her husband’s aftershave. Blinking open her eyes was harder than it had ever been, but she managed, a small, relieved smile springing to her lips as she watched Ed sleeping in his wheelchair at her side. A quick visual sweep of the room confirmed both her boys were there as well, asleep on the small couch in the corner.

“I’m out of babysitting duty.”

Eyelids fluttering, Claire turned her head at the whispered voice, finding Jill smiling down at her. Her friend was even paler than normal, dark rings under her vibrant eyes, but there was joy in that devastating blue. 

“Says who?” Claire asked, her voice weak and raspy but still carrying an acceptable amount of sass.

“We’re even now. You rescued me. I rescued you.”

“That right?” Claire grinned, groggy and already eager to slip back into sleep, but she held on, feeling safe and warm, knowing her friends had come through for her like always.

Jill nodded, looking smug. “I’ll give you the details later. Just wanted you to know you’re safe. Hardaker is behind bars, and your friends and your family will be right here when you wake up.” Jill’s fingers drifted through Claire’s hair, her smile turning a little watery. “So get well soon, you hear me?”

Claire lifted her hand weakly, feeling Jill grip it, and they both squeezed. “I hear you, but you aren’t getting out of babysitting duty.”

Jill grinned as Claire drifted back off to sleep.

****

A few hours later, Jill was finally about to nod off herself as she sat in Lindsay and Cindy’s room. Her friends were curled up in Lindsay’s bed fast asleep, and Jill finally felt like she could rest, knowing the people she cared about most in the world were safe. They were broken and battered but they had survived. For now, that was enough.

A soft knock stirred her out of imminent dreams, and Jill lifted her head, spying Denise leaning in the doorway.

“Can I see you a moment?” Denise asked, keeping her voice low. She glanced at Lindsay and Cindy, smirking softly.

Jill nodded, uncoiling from the chair and stretching before following Denise out into the hall. Denise turned to look at her, shaking her head slightly in disbelief. “You cause me more paperwork, Bernhardt, I swear.”

Denise’s tone was almost… affectionate, but Jill decided that had to be the pain medication and lack of sleep warping her perceptions. She frowned when she noticed Denise’s split lip, her hand coming up to cup her boss’ cheek as her thumb brushed over the injury. Denise’s breath caught in surprise, and Jill swallowed, realizing her behavior was about as far from professional as she could get. Her hand lingered, though, surprised by how soft Denise’s skin was. “What happened?”

“Leslie slapped me. It’s a good thing, actually. We locked her up on assault charges, and I could push my warrants through faster. Got everything we needed.”

Reluctantly, Jill let her hand drop. “Sorry. I…”

“You’re kinda high,” Denise said with a flicker of a smile. “It’s fine.” She studied Jill critically. “Dr. Washburn okay?”

Jill nodded. “Resting comfortably with her family. Thanks.”

“Inspector Boxer appears to be… in good hands.” 

Jill blinked at the pun, but she smiled faintly. “Ugh. I think my brain is just on overload right now.”

“Understandable, but hopefully you can make room for one more piece of input.”

Leaning against the wall, Jill nodded again, lifting one eyebrow in silent curiosity. 

“Leslie Manning is Henry Dow’s sister. The remaining sibling apparently bucked the Dow family predisposition toward murder and is giving us all we need to prove that relationship in court.”

“It was Leslie,” Jill murmured, too overwhelmed by the day’s events to be relieved the nightmare was finally over.

“It was Leslie,” Denise confirmed. “The case against her brother was airtight. They’d hoped to maybe lessen his sentence by taking out the key witnesses in his case, but I think most of this was simply petty revenge.”

Jill sighed, staring at Denise, seeing her a little differently than she had before all this began. “You were right.”

“My favorite three words,” Denise replied, and Jill smiled. “Not that I hear them often coming from you.”

“I gave my statement to the cops. I understand I’m on paid suspension pending a full review of my actions today…”

Denise waved that off. “You’ll be cleared. I’ll make sure of it. Take the time and recover, Jill. Be there for your friends. Hell, maybe you can get a group discount for psychiatric services. You probably need them after all this.”

Without a word, Jill stepped forward, drawing Denise into a hug, too tired to talk herself out of it. The ADA went rigid at the contact, but after a stunned moment, her hands slowly gripped Jill’s back. The embrace was awkward and probably made Denise as uncomfortable as hell, but it felt nice, Jill admitted, lingering in it longer than she probably should have.

“Thank you,” Jill whispered sincerely. “You helped save my life. My friends’ lives. I don’t know how I can ever repay you.”

“Stop being such a pain in my ass?” Denise suggested and Jill chuckled.

They stepped apart and the air between them was suddenly a little warmer, a little more electric. Jill smiled, puzzled but intrigued by the change. “How about I treat you to drinks and a nice dinner when things have settled down a bit? We’ll start there.”

Denise opened her mouth to respond only to close it. She studied Jill shrewdly, trying to discern what angle she was playing. “All right,” she said slowly. “What the hell.”

“It’s a date.” Jill blinked as the words left her mouth, her heart skipping a beat unexpectedly. “I mean, not really a date… you know what I mean…”

Denise grinned, the expression making Jill nervous. “Rest up, Jill, and give my regards to Dr. Washburn and your friends. I’ll expect to see you back in the office a week from today.”

Jill nodded one last time as Denise sauntered away. She turned her head to find Cindy watching her from the doorway. “What?”

Cindy shrugged. “A date, huh?”

“I didn’t mean it like that,” Jill huffed, drawing closer, but she glanced toward Denise again.

“If you say so, counselor.”

Jill lightly shoved the other woman back into Lindsay’s hospital room. “Don’t start, Lois Lane.”


	21. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After *gulp* 8 years, this story is finally done. :) Life got in the way too many times to count, but it was always there in the back of my mind, urging me to finish it. If you started this way back when and you're back to read it now, thanks for your endless patience. This fandom, like the club, still rocks.

Claire frowned as she stared at the double doors to the morgue. They’d been replaced by something sturdier, the design a little less aesthetically pleasing, the color even less so, but Claire tried to embrace what the shrink kept telling her. Change can be good. She didn’t think it needed to be lime green, however.

Blowing out a nervous breath, Claire pushed open the door, ready to face the demons no doubt lurking on the other side. She’d nearly died in this room, and she wasn’t sure what to expect emotionally when she returned to it.

Pausing in surprise, Claire found Lindsay, Cindy, and Jill waiting inside for her. Warmth infused her chest as they all greeted her with big grins. Claire glanced around, remembering the violence, remembering her fear, but neither overwhelmed her. Nothing ever could with these women by her side.

“Looking good,” Cindy drawled. “A week chilling at the beach with Ed and the boys obviously agrees with you.”

Claire dropped her purse on a table and sauntered closer. “You all didn’t have to be here.”

“Course we did.” Lindsay smiled in understanding, and Claire was happy to see the sling was nowhere in sight. That must have happened while she was away. She knew Lindsay had been surprisingly devoted to her therapy and getting the use of her left arm back, and Claire suspected the redhead practically attached to Lindsay’s hip was a big factor in Lindsay’s motivation. They were all mending, slowly but surely.

“You know how much I love the morgue,” Jill said with a straight face and Claire chuckled. “How you feeling?”

“Better,” Claire admitted. “The physical therapy is helping a lot. I’m only on half days for the next month, but it will be good to ease back into it.”

“It’ll be good to have you back.” Cindy smiled. “Not been the same around here without you.”

“She means the other ME’s don’t give her inside access the way you do.” Lindsay gave the shorter woman an affectionate glance, and Cindy stuck her tongue out at her. 

They were precious, Claire thought, but didn’t vocalize and she was pleased to see a grin on Jill’s features as she watched the pair as well. Thankfully that whole drama had finally resolved itself, leaving Lindsay and Jill even stronger than before. 

Lindsay pushed off the stainless-steel table, drifting closer. “You gonna be okay?”

Claire nodded. “Think we all are.” She hugged Lindsay carefully. “Thanks for stopping by, though.”

Lindsay nodded as she pulled back. “I’m finally off desk duty, but Tom has me and Jacobi working on cold cases for the next month. Guess he thinks that’ll keep me out of trouble.”

“Does he know you?” Jill asked pointedly. She kissed Claire on the cheek. “Lunch when you’re done?”

“Absolutely.” Claire had missed this, missed _them_ and what they became when they were all together. 

“Well I’m staying,” Cindy announced, turning and fetching a pink box from behind her. “One, I want one of these donuts, and two, I need a quote from you.”

“Then step into my officer, skipper.” 

Claire waited until Lindsay and Jill were gone before studying Cindy curiously. “So how are things?”

Using a pair of scissors, Cindy cut the string holding the box closed. She flipped the lid open, offering the contents to Claire first. Spying an eclair, Claire nodded with approval and grabbed it before fetching a handful of napkins out of her drawer and dropping them on her desk between them.

Cindy selected a donut smothered in chocolate and sprinkles before setting the box down. She took a bite and shrugged. “Good,” she said when she’d swallowed. “Not much has changed in the week you were away.”

“Mmm.” Claire eyed her. “Sling is gone.”

“It is. That’s making Lindsay swear a lot less now. I suppose that’s new.”

“Is that all?” Claire smiled encouragingly at the reporter. Cindy stared at her for a moment in confusion before her features cleared.

“Oh. You mean have we…” Cindy blushed, red vivid on her adorably freckled cheeks. “Um… not quite.”

“Not quite?” Claire chuckled again. “Well, that gets a woman’s imagination going.”

Cindy set her donut down on a napkin and rubbed at the back of her neck. “I mean… we’ve… we’ve…”

“Fooled around? Gotten hot and heavy? Please tell me you’re to second base at least.”

“She’s been hurt,” Cindy whined.

“There’s always third base…” Claire suggested. “Don’t need quite as many limbs involved for that.”

“Oh God.” Cindy sank into one of Claire’s visitor chairs as Claire grinned. “This is not how I imagined the morning would go.”

“Nope. You three planned to have you hang out for a bit, make sure I’d be okay being back in here after everything that happened. I’m fine with that plan, I even think it’s sweet, but if you think I’m not going to take advantage of some alone time with you to pry into your love life then you have sadly underestimated me.”

Slumped in the chair, Cindy looked up at her. “I have such mad respect for you. You’d be such a kickass detective.”

Claire laughed, settling in the chair next to Cindy’s with the barest wince of pain. “Seriously. What are you two waiting for?”

Cindy shrugged. “You know the fight with Hardaker caused more damage. Lindsay was in a lot of pain for a while. Then she went after the physical therapy so hard she was often exhausted at the end of the day.”

“And now?”

“Now? She’s still doing the therapy, just not as often, and the case against Manning and Dow has been taking up her time and…”

“Cindy,” Claire said patiently. “Are you waiting for Lindsay to make the first move?”

Cindy licked her lips. “Yeah.”

“And maybe she’s waiting on you.”

Frowning, Cindy shook her head. “She wouldn’t…”

Claire lifted her eyebrows.

“You think?” 

Shrugging, Claire leaned back in her chair. “I think it’s time you all turned all that anticipation into some action.”

Cindy eased forward, resting her elbows on her knees. “What should I do?”

Claire smiled, remembering Lindsay’s gentle nudge when Claire and Ed had been in a similar standoff. “Make the time. Make the effort. You wait on Lindsay and you might be waiting a long time.”

“I know she hasn’t had a lot of experience with women...”

“Lindsay hasn’t dated much, period. She’ll be the first through the door to take down a serial killer, but she is a chicken when it comes to her love life. Trust me on this.”

“Make the time,” Cindy repeated, and Claire could almost see the wheels turning in that adorable, clever little brain.

“Make the effort. She’s worth it, don’t you think?” Claire took another bite of her eclair, pleased to be back in her element.

****

“Boxer.”

Lindsay hesitated at the foot of the stairs in the bullpen, looking up as Tom gestured her into his office. She glanced back at Jacobi with a hopeful expression, begging him wordlessly for an excuse.

“Uh-uh. You could have relaxed for a few more days, but you wanted back on active duty. Go talk to the man.”

“Love you too,” Lindsay scowled before reluctantly trotting up the steps and into Tom’s office. “What’s up?”

“How’s the shoulder?” Tom asked, hands on hips. Lindsay recognized the pose instantly, and knew this conversation wasn’t about work. She sighed.

“Pissy when it rains, which it’s not doing today.” She gestured at the windows full of sunlight behind him.

“Linz…” Tom began reluctantly, running his hand nervously down his tie.

“Tom,” she replied in the same tone of voice. “I’ve been cleared to go back in the field.” She rotated her arm in a full circle, determined not to show any hint of the discomfort the motion still caused. “See?”

“You’re so full of it,” he huffed before sitting down at his desk.

“Are we done? Good. I’m gonna get back to…”

“Cindy Thomas.”

Lindsay paused in the doorway before she reluctantly turned back to look at him, her heart crawling up into her throat. She’d been meaning to have this conversation with him, oddly feeling like he deserved to know, but that didn’t mean she wanted to have it now. “What about her?” She kept her tone neutral.

“You tell me.” Tom smiled tightly. “She’s practically your shadow these days.”

Rubbing her forehead, Lindsay tried to formulate a plan for this conversation. “I’m not in the mood to be interrogated by my boss or my ex-husband today, so why don’t you just come out and ask what you want ask.”

“Come out,” Tom drawled. “Interesting choice of words.” He stared at her for a moment. “Are you sleeping with that reporter?”

“No,” Lindsay said instantly. She watched as the tension in Tom’s shoulders fled and was perversely amused to put it right back. “Not yet.”

“Lindsay…” He sighed.

“If you want to know if I am romantically involved with ‘that reporter,’ then the answer is yes.”

“I see.”

“You got a problem with that?”

“Be living in the wrong city if I did,” he murmured. His lips twitched upward at the corners, and Lindsay hesitated, the head of steam she was starting to build up sputtering.

“So… you’re okay… with me and Cindy?”

“No,” he grumbled. “But I could care less that she’s a woman. That’s actually kinda hot.”

“Tom!” Lindsay snarled and he merely chuckled, holding up his hands.

“She’s a reporter, Linz. That’s what I have a problem with.”

Lindsay drew up a little straighter, allowing he had a point there. “It hasn’t been a problem so far.”

“See that it stays that way,” Tom told her, but it sounded less like an order and more like a friendly note to be careful.

Lindsay resisted the urge to squirm, not sure how to handle him being so damn understanding about the situation. “Can we be done?” she asked him again, eager to escape. He waved her off and Lindsay pivoted, ready to bolt.

“Linz?” Tom called just as she’d stepped out the door. She stuck her head back in, scowling. “I’m happy for you,” he said sincerely.

Lindsay hesitated, surprised at how much his acceptance meant to her. “Thanks,” she said softly, their history lingering between them for a long moment before she walked away.

“How’d that go?” Jacobi muttered as he handed Lindsay her jacket at the bottom of the stairs.

“Weirdest damn conversation I’ve had this year.”

“That’s saying a lot. You ready to hit the mean streets again, partner?” Jacobi smiled as Lindsay slipped her leather jacket on.

“So very ready. I’ll even let you drive.”

“Only because your shoulder still sucks on the left turns.”

“You want the damn keys or not?”

**** 

Jill’s blue eyes darted toward the doorway as a polite knock drew her attention away from the paperwork she was completing. Denise lounged there, looking smart and tailored in navy blue, and Jill glanced back down at herself, frowning at her rolled up shirt sleeves and wrinkled slacks. “How do you stay so put together throughout the day? It’s barely 11:00 and I already look like I slept in my clothes.”

Pursing her lips, Denise nevertheless looked amused as she strolled into Jill’s office. “You sit too much, Bernhardt. Obviously, I need to increase your caseload.”

“Actually,” Jill rejoined. “I hear the rumpled look is in. I’m trendy.” She held out her hand, assuming the files tucked under Denise’s arm were for her, and she wasn’t disappointed. Denise slapped them into her palm.

“Manning is taking a plea,” Denise informed her without preamble. “She’s rolling on some bigger fish. Thought you should hear it from me.”

Jill stared, not sure how to feel.

“She’ll still do time. I had to call in a few of my markers to make that happen, but it won’t be as much as you wanted. It’s not as much as I wanted, either.”

“How big are these fish?” Jill groused.

“Big,” Denise promised.

Sighing, Jill set the files aside. “Now I know how so many of the victims’ families feel when we wheel and deal with stuff like this.” She looked up at Denise again. “Thanks, though.”

Denise nodded. “I heard Dr. Washburn is back. Sounds like the inspector is as well.”

Jill smiled. “They are. Neither of them are 100 percent, but they’re getting there.”

“What about you?”

“Me? I’m fine. Even bought a new car this weekend to replace the one that Creepy Note Guy sunk in the bay.”

“The one with you inside it?” Denise reminded her. “By the way, this plea agreement doesn’t change things for Dow or Hardaker. They’re still going down, only now they won’t have a good lawyer.”

Jill tapped her fingernails on the desk, oddly nervous. She’d been meaning to circle around with Denise for a while now and the moment seemed as good as any. “So… I still owe you dinner.”

Denise blinked. “You actually remember that, huh?”

Smiling slightly, Jill shrugged. “I was tired, not delirious.” 

“You hugged me, Jill.”

Jill remembered, vividly. Her feelings toward the other woman were changing, into what, Jill wasn’t sure, but there wasn’t a day that went by that she didn’t think about that hug. The last several weeks their relationship had thawed into something that was starting to feel almost like friendship. “Fine. You don’t want a nice steak dinner and drinks on me? I’ll find someone more appreciative.”

Crossing her arms, Denise glared, but her gaze lacked its usual hint of disapproval. “When?”

“Friday? Say around 7:30? That new place that opened up on Divisadero?” 

Denise shook her head, but there was a faint smile on her lips. “We’ll never get in there.”

“You doubt me?” Jill teased.

“All right, Bernhardt,” Denise murmured, taking her leave. She hesitated in the doorway for a moment. “It’s a date.”

Jill tried to pretend her stomach didn’t do a giddy little somersault at the thought. She was playing with fire, but she wanted to see how close she could get before she got burned.

****

Nerves fluttered wildly in Cindy’s stomach as she waited. Colluding with Jacobi, Cindy knew Lindsay was on her way home and would likely be there at any moment. He’d told her his partner was in a good mood, but looking forward to getting home and seeing Cindy at the end of her long day.

They weren’t officially living together, but Cindy had her own key and was at Lindsay’s place almost as much as Lindsay was at hers. Rarely were nights spent apart now, and Cindy had to admit Claire had a point. They needed to make the effort. They both wanted this, had come close too many times to count. Now that Lindsay was mostly healed, it was time.

If the last few months had taught them anything, it was that life was too short. They needed to seize the day.

And each other.

Smirking faintly, Cindy lit the last of the candles in the bedroom before scurrying out into the hall when she heard Lindsay’s key turn in the lock. She glanced down at herself, smoothing out a wrinkle in one of Lindsay’s black, long-sleeved work shirts. The tails came down to mid-thigh on Cindy, and she wore nothing else but a seductive smile. She leaned casually against the wall, hoping she looked sexy rather than silly, but feeling a little bit of both.

Lindsay closed and locked her apartment door, sighing as she set her keys and sidearm onto a side table. The last fading rays of the day were slanting in through the windows as she moved into the living room.

“Cindy?”

“Back here,” Cindy’s voice carried down the hall, and she took a deep breath, biting her lip in anticipation.

Running a hand through her hair, Lindsay shucked her jacket as she stepped into the hall. “Hey. I’m…” Lindsay’s voice faded into nothing when she found Cindy waiting.

“Hi,” Cindy greeted softly.

“Hi,” Lindsay whispered, her dark gaze drifting down Cindy’s body before slowly tracking back up again. “That’s… that’s my favorite shirt.”

“Is it?” Cindy smirked.

“If it wasn’t before…” Lindsay slowly came closer. “It certainly is now.” She swallowed and licked her lips. “Wow,” she breathed.

Cindy toyed with the first button, teasing it free, and Lindsay swallowed again, staring. “Hope you don’t mind that I borrowed it.”

“I…” Lindsay took an unsteady breath. “I definitely don’t mind.”

They stared at each other for a moment before Lindsay took the last few deliberate steps, her fingers drifting through Cindy’s hair. “This is a surprise.”

“Thought we should celebrate your first day back on active duty.”

“Celebrate, huh?” Lindsay’s voice was even huskier than normal, and Cindy thought she might spontaneously combust in reaction to it. Lindsay let her jacket drop to the floor as she dipped her head, claiming Cindy’s mouth in a kiss that curled the reporter’s toes and sent fire arcing along her veins. Cindy pressed into her, her hands smoothing over Lindsay’s stomach as Lindsay’s grip curved possessively over Cindy’s hips.

Breath catching, Lindsay abruptly pulled back. “This is all you’re wearing?”

“Just figured that out, huh?” Cindy teased, pulling Lindsay’s shirt out of the other woman’s jeans as she eased closer, running her mouth along the column of Lindsay’s long neck as her fingers impatiently worked the buttons keeping her from more of Lindsay’s skin.

Shivering, Lindsay shifted so she could push Cindy against the wall, kissing her again with more heat. Her hands drifted lower, encountering warm, soft skin before unexpectedly raking up and under the shirt until her thumbs stroked Cindy’s bare hips. Cindy whimpered in surprise, having expected to lead Lindsay along, but so far her girlfriend was doing just fine.

“God, Cindy,” Lindsay breathed.

Cindy hooked Lindsay’s belt buckle and tugged, drawing her into the bedroom. She worried for a moment Lindsay might balk, that dark memories might surge and overwhelm her, but Lindsay was too focused on Cindy to think of anything else. They kissed again, hungrier now, as the last button on Lindsay’s shirt came free. Lindsay shrugged out of it impatiently, and Cindy’s hands eagerly explored the bare skin revealed to her as Lindsay backed her toward the bed and pushed her down on it.

Lindsay’s long form slid on top of her, and Cindy gasped softly, her bare legs wrapping around Lindsay’s denim-clad thighs as her hips ground into her, needing friction. Lindsay groaned into Cindy’s neck, her fingers working between them to shed Cindy’s shirt. 

“You feel so good,” Lindsay breathed, finally getting to bare skin, her mouth skimming lower. Cindy arched into her, her hands threading through Lindsay’s dark mane and holding on as Lindsay explored her curiously with her hands and mouth. She lingered on Cindy’s scar, the now-healed bullet wound apparently reminding Lindsay of all they could lose, because a moment later, Lindsay’s touch became hot and possessive on Cindy’s skin. Lindsay teased, claimed, and marked Cindy until she could scarcely breathe through the pleasure pulsing hot and thick through her body.

And then Lindsay was inside her, moaning in approval before her mouth was on Cindy’s again. Candles flickered softly in the gathering darkness, casting intriguing shadows over their skin as Cindy met Lindsay’s thrusts with her own, her body desperate to take Lindsay as deep as she could go.

Lindsay increased her pace, the heel of her palm grinding against Cindy where she needed it most. She eased back just enough to watch her as Cindy’s movements became more frantic, more desperate, as she chased her pleasure with abandon, Lindsay’s name breaking on a ragged gasp as she came.

“That was… a surprise…” Cindy admitted when she finally found her voice.

Lindsay looked smug. “Thought I’d be clueless, didn’t you?”

Cindy grinned, giddy. “Maybe a little. I thought I’d have to show you a thing or two.”

“I’m sure you still can,” Lindsay promised. “Honestly, I thought I’d be more nervous and clueless myself, but…” Her eyes were warm as they met Cindy’s. “Soon as I saw you there in the hallway, I knew exactly what I wanted to do to you.” She dipped her head and kissed her, slow and hot, and Cindy moaned softly against her tongue. “And I finally found the perfect way to get you to be quiet,” she teased. “Well, maybe not quiet…”

Lindsay grunted in surprise as Cindy rolled them over, straddling her. The inspector was still in her jeans and boots, much to Cindy’s amusement, but that status needed to change and quickly. She had plans. “I know another way,” Cindy murmured, savoring the way Lindsay’s eyes darkened. 

“That right?” Lindsay taunted. 

Smirking, Cindy went to work, and by the time she was finished, leaving Lindsay spent and gasping, she had taught the inspector more than a thing or two.

****

Things were finally getting back to normal.

Her friends laughed, even though it was at her expense, and Lindsay felt a ghost of a smile cross her lips. It had been too long since they’d been together like this. In their booth at Papa Joe’s, their favorite orders in front of them, and a twisted, complicated case for them to solve. The moment felt strangely like home.

She’d missed this, and Lindsay savored her friends’ presence, doing her best not to take it for granted again. They were stronger together, damn near invincible, and their latest killer didn’t stand a chance now that they were back and better than ever.

Lindsay glanced at Cindy, finding warm brown eyes already on her. Experiencing a rather pleasant jolt in her guts, Lindsay smiled and Cindy gave her a knowing grin. Lindsay had plans in place for some time away together, a little trip to visit some family on their dude ranch in Texas. The ranch house was huge and gorgeous, catering to small groups of city slickers, and Lindsay suspected Cindy would enjoy the sense of adventure while returning to all the pleasures of an upscale hotel. Lindsay could barely wait to tell her, but she wasn’t saying a word with Claire and Jill around to tease. They’d already spent the first fifteen minutes of their lunch break nosing into her and Cindy’s love life, sensing, somehow, that they now had one.

And God did they. The night before had been amazing, and Lindsay wondered if it would be in poor form to tell Tom her girlfriend had taught her things in bed he’d never even dreamed of. She smirked.

“Ow!” Lindsay groused when Jill elbowed her in the ribs. “What was that for?”

“Claire asked you a question and you and Cindy were too busy making googly eyes at each other to pay attention.”

“I was not making ‘googly eyes.’ I don’t do ‘googly eyes.’”

“Beg to differ there, skipper,” Claire murmured and Cindy smiled, embarrassed but not bothering to deny the charges.

“Was I?” Lindsay asked Cindy.

“I don’t know about the googly part, but I know that look.”

“Lindsay’s in love…” Jill drawled, and Lindsay rolled her eyes.

Cindy shrugged one shoulder. “That and she’s probably going to tear my clothes off when we get home.”

Jill nearly sprayed the table with a sip of water, and Lindsay smiled in triumph.

“Walked right into that one, sweetie,” Claire chuckled.

“Ladies.”

They all looked up, unsurprised to see Denise Kwon as she stepped inside and removed her sunglasses.

“Counselor,” Cindy greeted with a sweet smile.

“Going over your testimony, I hope?” Denise asking, looking a little awkward and uncomfortable with their attention.

“We were just getting to that,” Jill lied smoothly, but Denise didn’t buy it for a second.

“Why don’t you join us?” Claire suggested.

Denise blinked, startled. “Oh. I wouldn’t want to interrupt. I was just going to…”

Cindy scooted over and patted the space beside her. “Come on, Counselor. We don’t bite.” She smiled charmingly, and Lindsay glanced back at Denise, curious to see if there was a person alive who could resist Cindy’s charms.

“This isn’t the expensive dinner you promised me,” Denise pointed out as she gingerly sat next to Cindy, and everyone looked at Jill, eyebrows raised.

A faint, attractive blush bloomed on Jill’s cheeks. “What? Papa Joe’s not classy enough for you?” she teased her boss.

Lindsay popped a fry into her mouth, watching the pair. Their dynamic had improved considerably over the last few months as they’d worked to put Manning and Dow away where they belonged. Lindsay almost suspected they were starting to become friends...

A foot lightly tapped her shin under the table, and Lindsay shot Claire a puzzled look. The medical examiner played coy, spearing her first bite of salad on her fork, but her gaze slyly met Lindsay’s, amused by the chemistry flowing between the two attorneys.

Okay. Maybe more than friends, Lindsay allowed, no longer as squicked by that thought as she had been a few months ago.

“I figured I’d at least get a nice white linen table cloth out of the deal,” Denise said as a server brought the ADA her to go order. Denise thanked her, handing over her credit card before opening the box and eating a fry of her own. 

Lindsay’s eyebrows hiked again when she spotted the cheeseburger inside. She’d been sure Denise was a salad girl, but her culinary choices lifted her in Lindsay’s estimation another notch.

“I’m sure that can be arranged.” Jill grinned. The two co-workers shared a smile that was for them alone while Claire, Cindy, and Lindsay pretended not to notice.

“So is this where your little club holds their secret meetings?” Denise asked, becoming a little more comfortable with the group.

“It’s not a club,” four voices answered in unison.

Lindsay grinned. Things were definitely getting back to normal.   


End file.
